Stowaway
by NikitaKaralis
Summary: This is an AU to ROTJ, what if something else occurred on Cloud City which impacted ROTJ as we know it? What if there was a bit of hitch or a twist to it? What kind of stowaway are we talking about here? This started off as T, but changed to M due to the evolving mature content. Thanks for visiting!
1. Opening Crawl

This is an AU to ROTJ. What if something else occurred on Cloud City which impacted ROTJ as we know it? What if there was a bit of hitch or a twist to it?

Also, during this AU, Jedi Luke Skywalker joins the others on Sullust before they all head together to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo.

I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, I'm just an avid fan! This storyline has popped into my head recently and just needed to be written down! The Opening Crawl has been modified for this AU. Thank you!

A big thanks to **jeanmarie3** for previewing and betaing my story for me!

* * *

STAR

WARS

AU Episode VI - STOWAWAY

RETURN OF THE JEDI

In a galaxy far far away, Princess Leia Organa and her trusted team of cohorts have currently detoured from the Rebel Alliance's ultimate goal to defeat the GALACTIC EMPIRE. During their continued work to stop their evil nemesis, the small band of friends, consisting of a Wookiee, a Princess, a Jedi, and a remorseful Baron Administrator, have another agenda to address before continuing their pursuit to conquer the Emperor and his henchman, Vader.

Months of continued searching has finally proven successful as they have recently discovered the whereabouts of their entombed friend in the palace of Jabba the Hutt stationed on Luke Skywalker's home planet of Tatooine. They learned Boba Fett had successfully returned Han Solo to Jabba the Hutt to receive the large bounty on his head and a bounty hunter's pompous bragging rights of nabbing the ever elusive Han Solo.

Little did Jabba the Hutt and Boba Fett know what was in store for both of them as Jedi Luke Skywalker returned to his home planet of Tatooine with the help of Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian along with their trusted droid R2-D2, ultimately crushing the crime lord along with the deplorable mercenary after releasing their friend from the horrendous carbonite.

Due to the extended time in the carbonite, Han Solo required assistance from his long-time friend, Chewbacca, to escape the Hutt's palace before it imploded in on itself, due to the dubiously placed explosive devices placed by the covert unit. The effects of the extensive time in the carbonite had immediate repercussions for the one-time smuggler turned Alliance Rebel Hero, as a severe case of HIBERNATION SICKNESS immediately over took his body, however, nothing could alleviate his constant worry about his beloved princess.

Unbeknown to the band of rescuers, during their undercover operation the Rebel Alliance has discovered that the GALACTIC EMPEROR has been scheming to create another DEATH STAR. The completion of the new Death Star will create another ultimate weapon to use against the still rebuilding Rebel Alliance as they continue to struggle to rebuild after the destruction of the Hoth base in order to restore freedom to the galaxy …


	2. The Wait (part 1 of 2)

First off **HAPPY FATHER'S DAY** to all the wonderful men in the world! If you are a dad awesome, if you are a mentor to the youth kudos to you too, and if you are a parent of furry creatures like myself, **HAPPY MASTER'S DAY** (for the fellas that is). ;-)

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own these fantastic characters.

Also, note that the silent thought processes from our heroes will be _italicized_ and Chewbacca's comments will be between *two asterisks*.

Star Wars Slang:

Bantha Fodder- waste/worthless

Blasé Tree Goat- lazy/slow animal

Blockade Runner- small well armed ship

Buggie- derogatory term

Carbon Flush- vulgar expression expressing displeasure of situation

Druk- curse word

Haja- curse word

Rill Out- slang term to fall asleep

Again a big thanks to **jeanmarie3** for betaing my story!

Also, I'm notorious for writing long chapters so you will see original rough draft chapters broken up into shorter parts. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter One - The Wait (part 1 of 2)

As the speeder crossed the desert plains of Tatooine toward the well-hidden _Millenium Falcon_ , the princess from Alderaan continued to pace the length of her now beloved home. Unfortunately, the bundle of nerves she was already sporting for Han and the others was immediately multiplied after watching the destruction of Jabba the Hutt's Palace on the _Falcon's_ tactical screen. Their overdue check-in didn't help matters, adding to her ever-growing agitation and not helping her condition which sidelined her in the first place.

 _Frotz, if 2-1B, runs that medical scanner on me one more time! Luke, you better hurry up because this ship is only two hours out of comm range, and the Hutt's palace blew up over three hours ago! What the HAJA is going on out there?!_

 _Where in the FORCE are you guys?! I won't be worth bantha fodder to anyone in the near future without the support and love from my makeshift family!_

"Princess Leia, I must insist that you sit down! You have been pacing for over an hour now, 2-1B and I both agree that it is in your best interest to …"

"Threeeeeeeepioooooooo," Leia ground out as she slowly walked past him again, all while giving him her best death glare she perfected during her time as an Imperial Senator. She flippantly continued over her shoulder, "Like I told 2-1B, I know how each one of you are circuited, and it's only a matter of a precise snip-snip to silence either one of you or both of you for that matter! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

 _Goldenrod, you'll never understand, you tin head, that's my family out there! Okay, Leia, just move away from him before you end up turning your empty threat into an intended action! Remember, he's just a droid and doesn't fully understand that your whole makeshift family, besides Rieeken, may have been blown up with Jabba the Hutt, taking the last bit of your soul with them! By the Force, Leia Organa, stop with the pessimistic thoughts!_

 _Carbon flush, the fact we had to hide the Falcon two hours out of transmission range is nerve racking in itself, but the act of just sitting around waiting to see if the mission was successful would be haja on anyone left behind, out of comm range! I wish I was stronger in the Force, like Luke, then maybe I could feel them._

 _Maybe I should sit down, the scar tissue on my side is beginning to throb again. Frotz, who would have thought the needle work of those interrogator droids a few years ago would have come back to haunt me! Haja, I thought the six months of recovery were bad enough due to the illegal substances Vader used in the serums to get me to talk after his mind-probing failed, but they've come back to haunt me again!_

 _OH for FORCE's SAKE, these darn tear ducts have been giving me fits since Bespin, and its Han Solo's fault! Yes, I frotzing know … he finally broke down every barrier I created around my heart after Yavin during our long voyage to Cloud City! And, yes, I know he showed me how to let down my guard again with someone I care about! Not to mention the whole new world of passion he introduced me too-all over this ship, mind you-and I'm not talking about the type of passion that was often found on the Imperial Senate floor during debates. Oh dear! I'm getting aroused just thinking about our time together. Haja, I can blame Han Solo for my current state of uncontrolled mood swings these days, as well!_

 _Please Goddess, let Han survive so I can give him a piece of my mind about shattering my mended heart again during his capture … among other things! Oh there's Threepio's reprimands again; I'll just turn back around so I don't have to listen to his persistent lecturing!_

"And furthermore, may I remind you again that it would not be in your best interest, nor Captain Solo's to tamper with your medical team. Royalty or not, Mistress Leia, you are not being very reasonable, and besides on your last pass 2-1B indicated that your scan stated your blood pressure continues to rise to a potentially dangerous level, as well as your …"

Finally, to the relief of all on board, Threepio's continued grievance toward the Princess' unfair verbal assault in addition to her total disregard of her medical welfare ended, as the long awaited static-filled transmission from Luke chirped to life via his commlink, "Three … Three … Threepio … do you … do you copy?"

"Master Luke, yes, it is I, C3PO!"

Leia immediately heard the commlink come to life as well, quickly turning to head back toward Threepio; however, her elevated blood pressure in combination of her low blood sugar, due to poor nutritional intake over the last few days, caused instant dizziness.

 _Thank the Force that the hallways to Falcon are narrow, otherwise, I'm sure the floor would have caught my fall instead of the wall! Haja! I'm going to need to consume another ration bar soon … even if I don't feel like eating. I hate it when droids are right! Now, if only the dizziness would subside and my legs could walk a bit faster, I can nab the commlink from Goldenrod's hands._

"It is so good to hear your voice, sir, and I must say we have all been worried about all of you! Did R2 make it out safely, are all of his circuits working efficiently?"

"Yes, Threepio, we all made it out alive!"

"That is wonderful news Master Luke! By the Force, I will relay that information onto Princess Leia!"

"Oh, is she resting?"

"No, sir, she hasn't rested … well since your departure a few days ago sir. Actually, 2-1B and I are very concerned about her …" expressed Threepio until Leia took the commlink from his hands to stop his monologue.

"Thank you, Threepio, that will be all," interjected Leia before he could continue his train of thought, as she snatched the commlink out of his metal grip.

"Leia," sighed an exasperated and tired Luke over the commlink[NN1] . _She's always been independent and constantly putting others first before ever considering her own emotional/nutritional needs; but, BY THE FORCE she really needs to learn to take better care of herself, otherwise she won't be any good to anyone when she's strapped up to machines in one of the Alliance's medical bays receiving unit after unit of nutritional substances to keep her afloat! After all, Han's going to need all the support her little body can provide during his recovery, let alone …_

"Luke, don't 'Leia' me, that Hutt Palace blew up hours ago, and you're just now attempting to contact us?! I've been fracking going out of my mind waiting for you, Chewie, or Lando to contact the Falcon!"

"Leia, calm down and listen would you?"

"Fine!"

"First off, we all made it out alive and are safe!"

Leia's tense stance slowly relaxed as she moved her tired body over to the well-used hologame table as she continued to listen to Luke.

"Secondly, we're going a bit slower due to Han's motion sickness …"

"Motion sickness?!"

"Don't worry Leia, it's a side effect from the hibernation sickness."

*Don't tell her that he nearly aspirated on his own vomit until I flipped him over onto his belly to expel it.*

"Right!"

"What's Chewie right about, Luke, you better be telling me everything, or so help the FORCE I will have a blaster pointed at your Jedi head upon your return," Leia ground out.

"Leia, calm down, Chewie just wanted to let you know that packing the thermal blankets in the speeder actually turned out useful, and he apologizes for giving you grief about being a 'mother Wookiee' toward Han."

"Oh, well tell Chewie he is forgiven." If only Leia could have witnessed Lando's attempts to not crack up in front of a very dismayed Wookiee, who could tear his arms out immediately. It would have been the comedic relief she needed to reduce her anxiety and turmoil, she'd felt since the palace blew up.

*Thanks, Luke, for throwing me under the blockade runner! You're lucky I'm holding Han.* The Wookiee's complaint caused Lando to finally burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Leia queried.

"Chewie farted!"

*Chewie farted!* screeched Chewie. This caused Lando to start choking on air, laughing so hard he couldn't take enough in to assist with his cackles. His belly laugh was quite contagious and even Luke was having a hard time not joining in on Chewie's expense.

"Boys! You and your crudeness … and humor related to it! Chewie excuse you and ignore Lando! Farting is generally a natural thing that happens to all of us on a daily basis."

"Yeah, but a Wookiee's fart ranks far worse than humanoids, Leia!" snickered Lando.

*Lando, I am warning you, I can cuff your head easily from my position right behind you, plus you're not a Jedi that can use the Force to repel my assaults.* Chewie's comments had an immediately sobering effect over Lando's slap happiness.

"What did he say?"

"Princess Leia, here are some ration packs. I must insist that you eat at least three of them, 2-1B has indicated that your blood sugar has dipped dangerously low. And, apparently Chewbacca has threatened to cuff Mr. Calrissian's head."

*Where have you been Goldenrod?!*

"Chewbacca, good to hear your voice, sir! I was attending Mistress Leia's needs since her blood sugar dipped dangerously low and nearly caused her to faint earlier per 2-1B. Now we would not want her to fall in her medical condition, now would we Chewbacca?"

"Leeeiaaaa," sighed Luke.

"Luke, again, don't 'Leia' me! Put yourself in my shoes! Everyone that I still care about deeply is in that speeder headed back here," sniffed Leia. _Haja, these hormones are making me weepy all over again!_ "Thanks, Threepio for ratting me out. I was intending to eat some ration bars after our transmission ended!"

"Leia, we need to end this soon, just encase any survivors are tracking us back to the _Falcon_. Just know that Han is as good as can be expected, and that his only thoughts have been about YOU when he does have the strength to utter anything."

"Really?!"

"Really, now, please take care of yourself! Eat some ration bars and go back to the captain's cabin to get some rest! Use that Cloud City glider with its matching ottoman to take the pressure off your legs and your back. We'll be back soon, I promise!" _I hope Leia, finally, gets some much needed rest. Because the Force only knows how much she'll need in the near future with all that will transpire soon with Han's recovery, the Alliance, and the Empire!_

"Okay, Luke! Now who's being the 'papa Wookiee?" _I must say it's quite nice being looked after again and cared for by a family member._

"Alright, Skywalker, out."

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Life is a bit hectic right now (a.k.a., moving, wedding planning, showers, and GenCon preparation) so I will try to update once a week or biweekly at the latest. Thanks again for stopping by! May the Force be with you! :-)


	3. The Wait (part 2 of 2)

Star Wars Disclaimer: Again, I do not own these fantastic characters.

Also continue to note that the silent thought processes from our heroes will be _italicized_ and Chewbacca's comments will be between *two asterisks*.

Star Wars Slang:

Bantha Fodder- waste/worthless

Blasé Tree Goat- lazy/slow animal

Blockade Runner- small well armed ship

Buggie- derogatory term

Carbon Flush- vulgar expression expressing displeasure of situation

Druk- curse word

Haja- curse word

Rill Out- slang term to fall asleep

Another big thanks to **jeanmarie3** for betaing my story! Also I want thank my viewers and reviewers.

On a side note, I am posting early because I'm moving this weekend. It's going to be chaotic! :-/

* * *

Chapter One - The Wait (part 2 of 2)

There was silence in the dining area of the _Falcon_ except the unwrapping of ration bars, and the clanking of 2-1B's feet shuffling toward the Princess as he laid a steaming beverage in front of her before scurrying away from the Princess to escape her possible wrath. Even Threepio had moved away from his mistress just in case as well. The only creature that sauntered toward the Princess without preamble was her beloved pittin, Bespin, named fondly after the gas giant where she was purchased from, a day before Han was taken from her.

Ah, yes, a fond memory of Cloudy City right before everything turned ugly. Han had wanted to purchase something for her that would commemorate their new found relationship as a couple, but as they went from stall to stall in the market place no trinket caught the Princess' eyes. No, the pittin litter had garnered the Princess' eye. Especially the little charcoal pittin with black stripes which instantly captured the Princess' heart, and apparently Bespin's too. When they finally left the booth the pittin had stealthily snuck into Leia's hood without her or Han noticing as they turned to leave.

Leia recalled, after moseying around to two different stalls nearby, Han at some point must of detected that her mind had wandered off; and, typical Han, instead of saying something like 'galaxy to Leia' to get her attention, he went the mischievous route and asked her 'if she wanted to make love right then and there,' and to her mortification minutes later, her response was 'whatever you want to do' which of course confirmed his suspicions. However, like a cold bucket of ice water, Han's Cheshire smile brought her back to her senses along with a nice blossoming shade of red to her face.

Knowing she was in a tight spot, she shared a memory with Han from her past, and Han was all ears especially knowing any tidbit shared from her about her life on Alderaan was precious, good or bad. Leia commented that the pittin's eyes reminded her of his eye color, but her coat reminded her of All-Terrian Attack Vehicle, one of her Aunt Tia's pittins. Leia noticed, Han couldn't hold back the mirth especially when her traitor lips let an ornery grin slowly form as she shared the pittin's name. She knew he'd figured out that she named that specific pittin on purpose again demonstrating that she wasn't the most perfect and pristine little Princess of Alderaan, after all. Han's belly laugh caused Leia to erupt into laughter as well, causing several patrons from nearby booths to turn their heads for a moment to see what was so funny. Because Leia's laughter shook her entire body, her little stowaway jerked awake within her warm cocoon causing her to venture out of her hideaway and crawl onto Leia's shoulder.

Needless to say both humans were shocked about their little stowaway and how she went unnoticed for over 30 minutes. However, when Leia's eyes turned pleadingly toward Han's, he caved, but used the _Falcon_ to cover his soft spot for the pittin and Leia's story. "Well, the _Falcon_ could use a good rodent catcher and pittins were born hunters. Besides she'll be a good practice cub for us." Leia's eyes immediately lit up as she recognized the Wookiee term for cherished child or loved one, and while fondly holding her new 'cub' she instantly pulled the ex-smuggler into a very passionate kiss right smack dab in the middle of Cloudy City's market place with dozens of passersby to witness. So, instead of a trinket to commemorate their relationship, Han purchased said pittin, whom was immediately dubbed as Bespin by his beloved Princess, and pittin supplies. However, thankfully, Bespin was immediately returned to the _Falcon_ instead of their room, otherwise, Leia's beloved gift from Han would have been lost to her forever due to Vader's interruption.

As Leia continued to force swallow her ration bars and her vitamin filled beverage down, Bespin began to comfort her mistress by weaving in and out her legs with an added purr to indicate her love for her. This known gesture earned her an immediate belly and ear rub from her owner. _Oh, Bespin, I'm glad to have a female around even if you are a feline. I'm surrounded by males, day in and day out! You have been such a comfort to me as well. I'm so glad we had the insight to bring you back home to the Falcon instead of taking you to our room on Cloud City. You have been a goddess sent!_

"Threepio, 2-1B, I'm finished if either of you'd like to inspect the evidence," Leia sarcastically sighed toward the droids as she hoisted her tired body up and stretched her aching back. "I'm going to head to the fresher, and then I will listen to Luke's advice about the glider."

"Excellent choice, Mistress Leia; I am sure some much needed sleep will be just what you and the …"

"Threepio, I didn't say I would sleep, but rest my body. I fully intend to do some much needed paperwork and research for the Rebel Alliance, after all, that's what General Dodonna and Mon Mothma continued to harp on before we 'skipped off on this half-cocked' expedition."

"Mistress Leia, I know you are worried they will have replaced you, but General Rieeken said that he would make sure your position within the Alliance would be maintained during your absence."

"Thank you, Threepio," sighed Leia before heading toward Han's and her cabin with Bespin prancing in front of her. _Threepio, if you only understood half the undertones that surrounded this rescue, you would completely understand that not all in high command wish for Han's safe return. After all, to some, I am the biggest bargaining chip the Alliance has right now to secure the much needed supplies and materials we need to destroy the Empire! Sadly for them, my current condition cuts those options in half, but frotz on them because I've been off the market since the Death Star, when a certain rogue smuggler came recklessly blasting to my rescue!_

"Isn't that right cub? Mommy's been off the market since she laid eyes on daddy," Leia stated out loud just as the cabin's door swooshed shut. "I know your daddy is going to think I'm crazy for calling you cub half the time, but it just feels right. After all, your Uncle is a Wookiee! I also know that your Uncle Luke and a few other x-wing pilots thought it was cute and funny that I talk to you out loud, hence the reason why I stopped referring to you or talking to you out in front of the others. Your Uncle Chewie is another story, he thinks it's the right thing to do, but he's a 'papa Wookiee' already.

"Alright, Bespin, mommy's going to jump in the fresher, now, and we know how much pittins love water, so stay out here, but I'll leave the door open since the boys won't be home for a few more hours," stated Leia as she slowly stripped her simple desert tunic, pants, and undergarments off before stepping into the refresher. She then began to slowly cleanse the daily grim off her body in lukewarm water as she glided her Alderaan body wash over her sore body. Once the soap suds were washed off, she then began to knead the aching areas with her nimble fingers before addressing her long hair.

"Cub, I hope your daddy's olfactory will appreciate the time I'm spending in here, especially since I'm about ready to rill out. I have a sneaking suspicion 2-1B put something in that drink again to calm my senses!

"Oh, my little stowaway, I hope your daddy will understand why I couldn't join the mission. I love him so much, but my condition would have impeded their success. I hate being vulnerable, but my health is especially important right now!

"It's not like I wasn't working alongside the others day in and day out trying to locate him and formulate a plan for his rescue. Just the timing was completely wrong, with my condition finally sidelining me due to the rounding of a certain appendage of mine," commented Leia with a lilt of teasing as she caressed her belly.

"Yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about cub number two! I was able to conceal you for several months in addition to my waddle; but you just had to pop out last month, as well as render my mobility from a stealth Wookiee to a cumbersome blasé tree goat. Do you know how much the warrior in me hates the fact I can't move without waddling?! BUT, the mother in me is overjoyed that I have a piece of your daddy inside of me! Bespin was a wonderful surprise discovery during our stroll through Cloudy City's market, but to discover another stowaway, you my dear, after my escape from Vader was such a mixed blessing at the time (that is, if your daddy was lost to me forever, I'd have you)! Won't daddy be surprised to learn that he was way overdue for his contra-injection; and, lucky for you, daddy's time management isn't always perfect, but his aim is always spot on!"


	4. Dreams

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars character to borrowing them for a bit for my AU fic. I do own Bespin the pittin, and Jcubbie.

Star Wars Slang:

Boys in white **-** Imperial stormtroopers.

 _Using some good old lullabies in this chapter, however, with a Star Wars Twist. I don't own either of them!_

Lullabies with a Twist:

Crying for the World

Dance to Your Daddy

Did You Ever See A Lassie

Fairies Wait

Jcubbie's sound errors:

/w/ for /initial r,l, y/ and /r-blends and l-blends/

/f,d, and t/ for /th/

/sh/ for /ch/

Another shout out to my beta, **jeanmarie3** , not only is she writing her own epic story, An Unexpected Journey, but taking the time to preview my story! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Chapter Two - Dreams

A bright blinding light and real air filling his lungs were the first indication that he'd been freed from his carbonite tomb! The next assault to his senses was the pungent smell of a sweaty Wookie, but before he could open his mouth to say anything the darkness overtook him again.

With his next moment of consciousness, Han could sense the humming, vibration, and motion of a speeder as he was immediately assaulted with sickness and spinning vertigo. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths didn't do much to calm his rebelling stomach, and to his chagrin he vomited what little was left in his digestive track. If it hadn't been for the smelly Wookie's sixth sense to flip him over, he surely would have died from inhaling his own puke. The speeder then slowed its pace, ebbing the sickness and spinning vertigo to a dual nausea, however, his awakening senses were once again washed with another feeling, coldness … right down to his bones. Han began to feel the rest of his body, realizing the vibration he had been experiencing earlier was in actuality himself shaking to death.

 _Frotz, what in haja is going on, and where's Leia? Dear goddess, where's Leia?!_

"W-W-Whe-ere's L-L-Leia? C-Chewi-ie, w-where's L-L-Leia?"

*Shhhh, cub, she's fine and is back on the _Millennium Falcon_ waiting for us. Vader didn't get her, Cub Rest, now … rest!*

As his body began to succumb to the fatigue related to his hibernation sickness, the darkness over took him again; but, instead of the common carbonite murkiness and loneliness, a familiar, yet elusive sensation washed over and enveloped him with comfort.

Then in the blink of an eye, he was back to familiar surroundings, near the edge of a beach with a magnificent waterfall as its back drop. The calm blue water lazily lapped at the shore in front of him. Shining brightly in the sky, the sun's rays of heat were quickly dissipated by the gentle breeze that came off the massive lake. Months ago he realized the breathtaking landscape was of Alderaan's beach near Cloudshape Falls, and with this view, the constant reassuring warmth continued to surround him now, just like when he was entombed in the carbonite.

As his mind wrapped itself in the comfort of these feelings, he began to search the beach for his little friend. "Jcubbie! Where are you?" _Where is that little nipper?_

 **"Did you ever see a Wookiee, a Wookiee, a Wookiee … Go dis way and dat? Go dis way and dat way, go dis way and dat way. Did you ever see a Wookiee, go dis way and dat?"**

When the tune drifted toward him, Han turned in his vicinity to locate his young friend. Who had become his unlikely sanity savior during his carbonite imprisonment. "There you are Jcubbie," stated Han as he moseyed over to the singing nipper.

 **"Did you ever see a pittin, a pittin, a pittin … Go dis way and dat? Go dis way and dat way, go dis way and dat way. Did you ever see a pittin, go dis way and dat?"**

"Hi Cap'n Solo," the young child of three or four stated nonchalantly.

"I see you're building an interesting sandcastle today."

"Uh huh, do you wanna help me?"

"Sure, Kid, where do you want me to start?"

"I'm not, Kid."

"Oh, then you must be my little stowaway."

"I'm only me mommy's wittle stowaway. I'm Jcubbie to you!"

"So I can't call you Kid or little stowaway?

"Nope not yet at weast! Can you start on de oder side, now? And, do you want to sing wif me too?"

"Na, K-K-Ki, I mean Jcubbie, you know I'm not much for singing, but you go right on ahead while I work on the other side of your sand masterpiece."

"Okay … **Did you ever see a _Falcon_ , a _Falcon_ , a _Falcon_ … Go dis way and dat? Go dis way and dat way, go dis way and dat way. Did you ever see a _Falcon_ , go dis way and dat?"**

"Caaaaap-n, you messed up me pittin's paw!"

"Awe, so today we're making a pittin sandcreature? How'd our Hutt Palace turn out?"

"We destwoyed it!"

"How long did we work on that castle, Jcubbie?"

"A long time, but its destuctin was worf it, cap'n!"

Han grinned at his pint sized friend's attempt to say 'destruction' in addition to the cute little sound errors the nipper tended to say during their conversations. If anything in this 'dream world,' he learned his little friend loved to say big words in order to sound more 'adult like,' and yet the innocence and happiness from the child was always refreshing and comforting during his entrapment.

"So you didn't want to return to our Wookiee sandcreature?"

"No, 'cause we aweady achieved dat cap'n. Mommy says dat we must push on to new goals once we conquer old ones."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, we Webels must keep our eyes forward to kick some boys in white's butts! Now, can we stop talking so I can sing some more, and can you fix me pittin's paw? Pwetty pwease wif a goyenberwy on top?"

"Well since you said pretty please with a goyenberry on top, I will!"

"Tanks!"

Both parties quickly resumed the sandcreature building, one in silence and the other one starting another tune.

 **"When de sun goes down, And de moon comes up, And de stars twinkle in de skies, Den, me wittle stowaway, It's time for bed. And time to cwose your eyes; for de Jedis wait, Till you're fast asweep, To bwing sweet dweams to you, And de moon and stars, dwough de windows peep, To see what de Jedis will do."**

"Jcubbie? Are you a Jedi?" slyly asked Han in a sing song voice as the nipper finished the last line. His little friend had a way of keeping personal information a secret. However, Han did know that the nipper knew his close friends, Luke, Chewie, Leia, and even that two-faced buggie, Lando; but, according to his young friend, Lando repented by joining the others, in the hunt for him. Other than a few snippets here and there about his friends, the nipper was tight mouthed about personal information. He learned early on that direct questions and interrogations didn't go over well with Jcubbie, and the nipper would immediately disappear along with his 'dream world,' sending him immediately back to his dark and lonely carbonite tomb.

"Nope."

"Are you a Wookiee?" in the same sing song voice.

"Noooooo, I'm n-not a W-Wookiee," Jcubbie responded with a giggle.

"You have a lot of hair, though, and my friend Chewie has a lot of hair!" Han continued to tease.

"BBBBut, me hair is only on me head, silly," responded the delighted child. "'Sides it's wellow hair, not Wookiee hair!"

"Hmmm, I see, so you're not a Wookiee like Uncle Chewie?" Han pondered with his hand on his chin. After all, the nipper did let that little tidbit slip out on another occasion, indicating that Chewie was in fact regarded as Uncle Chewie.

"You talk too mush, cap'n! You interwupted me singing. 'Sides you can now work on me pittin's tail." Han backed of his questioning for now, not wanting his 'dream world' to close anytime soon. After visiting with Jcubbie almost every day since his entrapment, he'd slowly figured out the dos and the don'ts with the kid, so when Jcubbie cut to the chase and stated 'he talked too much' it was time to drop the questioning.

"Okay, Jcubbie. Can you sing _Crying for the Galaxy_ for me?" Han asked as he began to work on the sand pittin's tail. He also knew from past experience that if he played passive, the nipper would think his tongue was under control; but, he'd deviously wait until Jcubbie's guard was down again and proceed to ask more questions during their time together.

"Yep … **Oh, me stowaway, you cwy so many tears, Seems wike you've been cwying for de gawaxy; Oh, me shild, your gawaxy so full of fears, Seems wike you've been cwying for de gawaxy.**

 **"I to bare you, I to waise you, Goddess, give me stwengf to do it wight; I to adore you, be a wefuge for you, goddess give me stwengf to do it wight.**

 **"Hush, me stowaway and way you down to sweep, Seems wike you've been cwying for de gawaxy; Hush, me shild your tears dat burn so deep, Seems wike you've been cwying for de gawaxy.**

 **"I will pwotect you, guard you and guide you, Goddess give me stwengf to do it wight; I will wove you, more dan I have to, Goddess give me stwengf to do it wight.**

 **"Oh, my stowaway, I only wish I could, Suffer all the twials in your pwace; Oh, me shild, you know I twuly would, Take on all de evils you will face.**

 **"I will pwotect you, guard you and guide you, Goddess give me stwengf to do it wight;  
I will wove you, more dan I have to, Goddess give me stwengf." **

Silence settled over the two for a moment, giving Han another opening to skillfully ask another question, "Jcubbie, are you ever going to tell me your name, not just the first letter?"

Jcubbie, immediately, looked toward Han with a scrutinizing-suspicious face. _Haja, by the Force, I swear that look is an exact replica of Leia's, the only differences are the Corellian corn silk hair, the sharp radiant blue eyes, and child size package Jcubbie comes in!_

However, to Han's relief, Jcubbie softly exhaled an exasperated sigh before replying, "Caaap'n, I onto yooou! You'we not sooooo swick …" Han audibly gulped, as he looked into Jcubbie's knowing eyes, when he realized that Jcubbie was onto his strategy to get more personal information during their time together; but, instead of his 'dream world' disappearing like it normally would when he pushed the little nipper to far, a mischievous grin spread across Jcubbie's face. A grin that was very familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

Jcubbie threw him a Wookiee bone and somewhat answered his question, "I not say me name until me mommy confiwms it outwoud, and NOT just in her heawt! Just know it stawts with 'J' and that's all I'm gonna say." Jcubbie added the last part with a goyenberry to punctuate the statement and then a gleeful giggle due to the clever rhyme toward the end. This caused Han to half sigh and half chuckle at the little mite's abilities to say so much yet so little at the same time.

"You know Jcubbie, I'm impressed, your ability to dodge personal questions is quite impressive," commented Han causing the little nipper to puff up with pride. Just then he heard another lullaby float toward them, the voice was new to his 'dream world' because never before had anyone else or any other sound ever entered it, other than Jcubbie. It was beautiful and somehow familiar to his senses which immediately warmed his heart. _That's weird, I've never been affected like this by any other song let alone one of Jcubbie's lullabies? It must be the voice!_

A beautiful smile graced Jcubbie's face before the little nipper began to sing harmony with the other voice, **"** **Dance to your daddy, My little baby, Dance to your daddy, My little stowaway!"**

Then suddenly Jcubbie dashed toward the figure yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!" Han quickly turned to witness Leia pulling Jcubbie into her arms for a tight hug, causing him to freeze. A barely whispered 'Leia' was all that managed to get past his shocked lips.

"I found his soul mommy before you guys found his body, and I kept him company until he was wescued." Jcubbie then slid down Leia's side and took her hand to pull her toward a very stunned Han. Leia's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

 **"You shall have a pittin, In a little mitten, You shall have a pittin, When the _Falcon_ comes in."**

Leia's sweet voice began to fill Han's senses again. Something was different about her though, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it hit him. Jcubbie was no longer around, and as Leia sang her left hand absent-mindedly began to rub small circles around her slightly swollen belly. It was very clear to Han that Leia was pregnant, but how far along, he wasn't sure. A myriad of emotions swirled around him with all this new information being soaked in, but confusions, frustration, and panic were definitely forerunners.

 **"Dance to your daddy, My little baby, Dance to your daddy, My little stowaway; You shall have a starblossom,"**

Taking Han's hand, Leia placed it over her stomach and looked up to him with the most radiant smile. A slight flutter was felt under Han's palm as another wave of emotions assaulted his senses. The dizzying confusion and panic were too much for him to handle as his 'dream world' began to fade to the familiar darkness.

However the darkness was different now. Instead of the suffocating carbonite, his senses slowly evaluated his current surroundings. First, he allowed his body to register the softness of his tomb, but then slowly he realized it wasn't the carbonite after all, it was a bed. Han's olfactory skills were next to sense his new surroundings, the room lightly cloaked with a familiar smell of Alderaan's arallutes and starblossoms. _Leia, she's safe, I think! It has to be her—I recognize that unique scent anywhere. It's her way of staying connected to her home world, even if the shampoo and body wash are hard to come by most of the time. A creature comfort Leia allows herself during this deplorable war! It's also been my anchor since the Death Star, especially during sticky situations to calm my nerves. I must … no, I need to wake up from this darkness to insure she's okay, and not some trick the boys in white and Vader are using to break me. Come on, Han, push past this darkness. There you go now … its not so dark._

Han's auditory sense was next to register his surroundings as Leia's voice penetrated the haziness surrounding him with a soft hum accompanying her serenade.

 **"You shall have a goyenberry, You shall have one of Memily's baskets, When your daddy comes home …"**

Opening his blurry eyes, Han finally started to puzzle all the information together. He was now safely on the _Falcon,_ inside his cabin with a pittin tucked up under the crook of his neck, purring in contentment. _How in the Force did I get here, and what in the haja is happening?_ Frustration and confusion threatened to overwhelm Han due to his struggling eyes, but he calmed immediately when he felt Leia's comforting hand squeeze his. He looked over to his left and was able to detect a smile from her fuzzy face. She was sitting in a gliding chair next to their bed, holding his hand against her rounded belly. Another flutter was felt against his palm. Looking down at her swollen stomach and then back up to Leia's blurry face, his jaw dropped.

Leia's soft laughter filled the room as she said, "Welcome home Flyboy; a lot has happened since you were entombed in carbonite. And, as you can see, I have another stowaway on board."

* * *

Just wanted to sent out a big thanks to my current reviewers: markaleen, jeanmarie3, and Mermaid 2. Your kind words of encouragement are fueling my creative juices for this AU (even during my hectic schedule of moving, prepping for GenCon, and then my wedding in September).

Positive reviews are wonderful gifts to writers from their readers, but I also just want to thank everyone for stopping by and reading this AU. It's greatly appreciated to see the traffic stats soar after each chapter is posted. I'll have another update mid-August after GenCon and my third wedding shower. :-) And, no I'm not a gamer but I am teaching art classes at GenCon so I'm prepping for my six classes. ;-)


	5. Misunderstandings

Star Wars: I do not own the original characters but Bespin and Stowaway are mine!

Also in this story, Luke finds out that Leia is his twin during _The Empire Strikes Back_ before he returns to face Vader.

Thanks again **jeanmarie3** for betaing my stories.

* * *

Chapter Three- Misunderstandings

"L-L-Leia-a," croaked Han through his parched lips. His dry, timbre voice sent Leia into action as she slowly hoisted herself out of her chair to retrieve him the much needed water. She then sat on the edge of the bed as gracefully as her belly would allow. Han watched her the entire time, partially in awe and partially in disbelief and fear. _Who's the father? It can't be me! What I can see through these blurry eyes, she's too small! She's what maybe five to six months along? Not that I'm experienced in pregnancies or anything._

"Here, Han, I should have retrieved the water when I saw your eyes open," Leia said sweetly, helping to prop up his head so he could easily consume the cool liquid. It was after his fifth swallow, with Leia telling him to take it slowly after his first two gulps which caused him to sputter, when he felt her stomach move against him. The movement caused Leia's hazy face to break out into a grin, however, it quickly changed when Han's demeanor hardened.

"W-Whos-se the father?" Han slowly croaked out in an accusing voice.

"What?" Leia gasped, pulling back from him in shock and feeling like she'd just been slapped; the sudden movement causing Bespin to jump up and hiss at Han before scurrying out of the room. Leia then scrambled up off the bed as quickly as her pregnant body would allow her as tears of pain started to cascade down her cheeks from the sudden agony caused by Han's accusations. _My Goddess, he thinks I betrayed him. This is not how our reunion was supposed to occur. Say something, frotzing say something, Senator Organa!_

"N-Nooo," exhaled a mortified and distressed Leia.

"C-C-Come o-on L-Leia, you're what … f-five or s-s-six months a-along? I-Is i-i-it L-Luke's?! Did h-he comf-fort you while I-I-I was entombed?!" Han spouted haughtily with tight vocal cords.

Just then the doors to the cabin slid open revealing Luke and Chewie. When they both stepped into the cabin, Leia immediately collapsed into Chewie's arms. He hoisted her up against his chest and carried her out of the cabin. Luke then slowly leaned over Han with a looming look. If Han's vision hadn't been so blurry he'd have seen the cold glare staring back at him. "Aw-we, so she's turned C-Chewie against me too!

"Han, I'm going to say this once," seethed Luke as calmly as possible while trying to draw on the Force to calm his troubled thoughts regarding his longtime friend. "Leia and I grew closer while you were entombed, but not in the way you are thinking …"

"I f-figured …" Han murmured, but before he could finish Chewie came storming back in with 2-1B following close behind with a syringe.

Chewie placed his face in front of Han's, so his blurry eyes could take in his perturbed facial features, growling, *Don't you ever hurt the Princess like that again! You selfish-idiotic carbon flush, that cub is yours!*

However, the only response Han could utter, before the familiar darkness overtook him again, was, "m-my cu-u-ub …"

"Chewie, how's Leia?" Luke finally asked after watching 2-1B pull out the syringe from Han's arm. The two friends stood ramrod in place due to their shock over Han's reaction toward Leia and his cub. Luke and Chewie had been eating ration bars at the hologame table when Luke felt through the Force the turmoil between the two reunited lovers. It was disturbing to feel her pain and soul wrenching disbelief at Han's accusations; since Luke hadn't felt Leia so relaxed and peaceful, since well ever. It was like her center had returned when Han was placed back into her care and into her life, safe and sound.

*As well as can be expected—especially after being accused of sleeping with you right after Han's disappearance! I can't believe that buggie! I'm going to give him the benefit of doubt, but barely, that it's the hibernation sickness talking and not him!

*She pushed me away when I took her to the crew quarters, and then she crumbled into a heap on the floor, sobbing into a pillow. I didn't know what to do, so I stormed out and pointed to 2-1B to grab the next round of treatment and to follow me quickly. I just wish we would have brought Malla along instead of leaving her on Sullust with the rest of the Alliance. A female's touch would help the Princess right now instead of us bubbling males.*

"Chewie, don't beat yourself up! Leia didn't want Lumpy to be put at risk! Besides she's my twin, so surely I can comfort her," a not-so-sure Luke stated before turning to leave the captain's cabin.

*Sure, I hope that Jedi training came with a manual to help distraught females due to their frotzing mates, and if it works, teach me that Jedi trick! * Chewie stated as he clapped Luke's retreating back in an attempt to lighten the mood. He then turned back to Han and added in his ear, *And, you CUB, better wake up on the right side of bed next time! That little princess has gone through a lot during your absence, fighting for your cub's life multiple times—thanks to the Empire and some of the High Council members! *

* * *

"P-PLEASE, get me out of this darkness, GODDESS-S-S!" begged a heart broken Han as his soul crumbled. Slowly, he heard the crashing of waves, as his 'dream world' slowly came into focus, but it wasn't blissful like all the previous times. No, it was as if a massive storm had rolled through, and another one was brewing and ready to let loose. As the wind lashed out at his body, he heard Chewie's words penetrate into his world via the gusts of wind, *bed next time! That little princess has … fight for your cub's life … thanks to the Empire … High Council members!*

"WHAT?!"

Instantly a shooting pain came from his shin, as he looked down to see what hit him, "Dat's wight cap'n! Mommy's fought to keep me awive! And, 'sides, you're me daddy not Uncwe Wuke!"

"WHAT?!"

"You pway a stupid cawbon fwush, weal good! I SAID UNCWE WUKE, banth fodder!" screamed a tearful Jcubbie as the nipper began to kick and punch at him.

"H-H-Hold it," replied a stunned Han as he grabbed the nipper by the shoulders and pushed the child out of his way. "First off, watch your mouth, Jcubbie!"

"I not JCUBBIE to you anymowe!" stated the miffed child who stood, arms crossed in front of him now, wearing Leia's familiar death stare.

"Second off, you look exactly like Luke! Now, explain that to me!" asked a slowly deflating Han.

"'Cause he's me Uncwe, dat's why!"

"Just like Uncle Chewie?" asked a perplexed Han as he slowly released Jcubbie from his grasp.

"Fwack, no, he's mommy's twin bwoder! Dat's why I have yewwow hair and bwue eyes!"

"Dear Force, what have I done?!"

"I fought, you didn't bewieve in de Force? And, 'sides how did you know I was de baby?" The last question pulled Han from his distressed thoughts, Jcubbie's question made him consider this notion.

After what felt like an eternity, Han finally responded, "I don't know, just a feeling, I guess. It just felt right, but it definitely doesn't make sense especially since you're not even born yet; and, why are you appearing as a three or four year old with a cute speech impediment?"

"Do you fink a baby could keep you company as well as free year old?! 'Sides me speesh is typical for childwen at dis age."

"I guess I would have been petrified if you came to me like a baby. I have no idea what to do with one of those; better learn fast," responded a self-deprecated Han, shuffling his foot along the sand like a chastised child. He then noticed the brewing storm was ebbing and the gusting wind was still blowing but not as biting. Han also noticed that Jcubbie's death glare had subsided to disgruntlement.

"Mmmhmm, dat's why I come to you as a free year old, but I fink you do bewieve in de Force more den you wet on!" knowingly stated Jcubbie.

"Right kid! I believe in the Force as much as I believe i-i-n …"

"Uhhhhuh, you can't even come up wif a good comeback! You do bewieve in de Fowce, but you're to afwaid of it, and what it means!"

"Oh yeah?! Do pray tell your theory, Jcubbie." _What Force wisdom can a three year old have for me after all!_

"I can expwain in dis 'dweam world' while I'm still in mommy's tummy, and I pwomised mommy dat I would take care of your soul as wong as she kept wooking for you."

"What do you mean, kept looking for me?" Han asked as Jcubbie just threw him an exasperated look before continuing.

"I knew dat your wecovery would be wong and hard after being entombed in de cawbonite, but de Awwiance and gawaxy won't have time for you to make a full wecovery, if we are to beat de Emperor's new Deaf Star!"

"The Emperor has a new Death Star?!"

"Yes, he started it wight after, you and Uncwe Wuke destwoyed de wast one. He saw de success of de first one, and was energized by de darkness of Aldewaan's destwuction frough de Force! He wants more of it!

"When you wake up in Sullust's medicaw bay, youw body will be heawed physicawwy fwom de bacta, and youw souw may huwt but not as mush at it wouwd have wifout me visits." During Jcubbie's statement, the nipper had grabbed Han's hand for his undivided attention.

Mulling over Jcubbie's admission, Han knelt down humbly in front of the little nipper, realizing the revelation was most likely correct. Jcubbie then cupped his face between two small palms as blue eyes connected with hazel eyes before continuing, "Mommy needs you mowe dan evew, she's scawed dat someone wiww take me 'cause I'm Fowce sensitive wike Uncwe Wuke, pwus some of de Awwiance highew ups want to make her mawwy someone 'sides you to incwease de Awwiance funds."

"I don't understand."

"Mommy nearly wost me free times. Once 'cause her body started wejecting me due to de iwwegal dwugs Vader used on her," started Jcubbie, but was interrupted by a now understanding Han, beginning to realize why Jcubbie was tight lipped about personal information before when he was in the carbonite. The puzzle pieces from their past meetings began to fall into place.

"So let me get this straight about the time you were the shade of green, and you stated that you weren't feeling well … I'm guessing that was about the time your mommy's body started to reject you?" Jcubbie just nodded to confirm Han's understanding, but to Jcubbie's surprise, Han pulled the little nipper into a tight hug before placing multiple kisses all over the child's face. Then to Han's great surprise, Jcubbie returned his fierce hug whole-heartedly before continuing.

"And, twice mommy almost lost me due to gweedy Awwiance members. Tank goodness Wedge and Wando consumed de poisonous food and beverages instead of mommy when I was weally wittle in her tummy. Dat's why Uncwe Chewie and Aunt Mawwa only cook for mommy now, or when dey can't mommy only eats unwapped wation bars and beverages she makes herself or our twusted dwoids, freepio and/or 2-1B."

Han's face started to turn from elated to fuming as Jcubbie's story continued to unfold. "You mean to say someone or multiple someones of the 'Almighty Saving Alliance' attempted to eliminate you too?!"

"Uh huh, dat's what mommy, Wando, Gwandpa Wieeken, and Chewie speculate 'cause some wanna make mommy marry somebody else wif wots and wots of cwedits to his name! However, dey can't pinpoint de people, but dey have a good idea! And, wif you and I outta de way, dey could and would marry mommy to de highest bidder, at weast dat's what Wando says."

"Let me guess Mon Mothma and General Dodonna?" sarcastically asked Han, as he pulled Jcubbie into a tighter hug. "Don't worry, now, I'm back! Hey, where was Uncle Luke during this time?"

"He weturned to finish his twaining wif Master Jedi Yoda, but 'fore he weft he told mommy dat dey were twins. He also felt me in mommy's tummy, and told her I was stwong in de Force which scared her. Uncwe Luke taught her 'fore he weft some Jedi meditation skills, and dat's how mommy figured out her body was attempting to destwoy me. She immediately sought help from dat 2-1B on board de _Falcon_ , and has kept it wif freepio ever since. Mommy wanted to keep me a secwet, fearing de wumors of people wanting to marry her off, would 'cause a freat to me! Unfortunatewy, dere are ears evewywhere!"

"Well, you and mommy don't have to worry anymore, because d-d-daddy is here now," supplied Han, still seething about what happened to Leia, and reeling from the news that Luke and Leia were twins; but, managing to hold Jcubbie tightly while swaying them back and forth. Jcubbie held on just as fiercely, reveling in Han's embrace. "Jcubbie, have you been visiting your mommy like you have with me?"

"Only, a handful of times, daddy, 'cause most of my enewgy was centered on you, but I did teww her I was saving your soul whish easied her heart! Anyway, you can't expect me to do a whole wot, I'm just a wittle Corewwian nipper, after all!"

"That you are Jcubbie, my little blonde/blue eyed Corellian nipper! Now, do you think you could help daddy out a bit with mommy, and visit her soon and explain my blunder?"

"And, deny her de mega gwoveling you'll need to do to get back into hew good gwaces?!" cheekily teased Jcubbie.

"Kreth, I think I'm going to get paid back for all my youthful slipups!" gulped Han. This caused Jcubbie to laugh at Han's expense before his 'dream world' slowly dimmed to a calm darkness.

* * *

After Luke left the captain's quarters, he headed toward the crew quarters. He found Leia hunched in a corner just like Chewie said, wailing into a pillow with her ever faithful sidekick, Bespin, at her side. At first, Luke wasn't sure how to handle his distressful sister, but eventually drew on the Force for guidance. He then headed over to the corner, scooped up Bespin, and sat down beside Leia as he wrapped his arms around her.

Initially, Leia stiffened when he hugged her, but quickly relaxed into her brother's hold, replacing the pillow with the crook of his neck. Luke began to rock his pregnant sister back and forth the best he could in order to soothe her mixed up emotions. After a few minutes her wails subsided to silent tears, but before Leia could thank Luke for his efforts, the sudden urge to vomit overtook her; however, with her center of gravity off kilter these days, getting up quickly was off the table. "L-L-Luke, I'm go-o-oing to be s-s-sick, pl-l-lease help me up," Leia desperately sputtered.

Luke—not wanting to be puked on—readily pushed Leia up and watched her fly into the fresher just in time to vomit in the commode. "Leia, are you alright?" questioned Luke awkwardly. _Frack, this was definitely not part of Master Yoda's training! Dear Force, I'm so glad I have Leia in my life and the little nipper as well, but sometimes I understand why the old Jedi order insisted that ties with family and romance be severed to reduce temptation from the dark side. A few minutes ago, I wanted to knock some sense into that bantha fodder's brain! I can see why the dark side can turn someone so quickly, but I would never want to start a New Jedi Order that separated a mother from her child. I know that's one of Leia's fears, that someone will try to take her baby from her due to the nipper's Force sensitivity._

"Y-Yes, Luke," Leia shakily responded after her stomach was done hurling part of her last meal. Once she rinsed her mouth, she returned to the crew quarters to find Luke leaning up against a wall, deep in thought. "Galaxy to Luke," Leia attempted to tease but it ended up sounding like a strangled squeak as her throat started to tighten up on her again.

"Leeeiaaa," Luke stated as he stood up and opened his arms for her, sensing she needed another brotherly hug. She immediately flew into his arms as silent tears overtook her again. _Stowaway, I blame you for all these tears. Before I could always hide my emotions, but ever since you came aboard, I've been unable to control them especially these tears! I cry when I'm happy, I cry when I'm sad, I cry when I'm angry, I cry when I'm frustrated, need I list more! My tear ducts have never worked this much in all my life, but I still love you with all my heart!_

"Oh, Luke, I'm so tired all of a sudden," exhaled Leia as she pulled out of their embrace. Luke tenderly cupped Leia's head before resting his forehead on hers. He then silently scrutinized her to see if she was lying, but found that she was being totally honest.

"Do you think stowaway will visit you in your dreams again to comfort you?" posed Luke; after all, in the past when Leia was extremely upset the little cub would visit her in her dreams to calm her nerves. Leia only shared this little tidbit with Luke a few days ago, the night before Han's rescue. Luke felt a strong presence of the Force within Leia and Han's cabin. He'd thought it was Leia, but after some hesitation she pulled him back into the captain's cabin and shared her sometime visits from her future child.

Luke was over the galaxy with this information and questioned Leia for over an hour about this phenomenon, as well as his curiousity about the future Organa/Solo child. It was during this time that Leia also shared some impressions of their mother with him, indicating that she was beautiful, kind, and also very sad. Leia stated she never knew how she knew this but it was just a vivid imprint of the woman who carried them. Of course Luke, the Jedi and Force sensitive one, was overjoyed that he may not be the only one out there, but had already learned to internally jump for joy. And stay calm on the outside for his apprehensive sister Leia. He knew pushing her would only cause her to push back and avoid her newly discovered heritage.

"No, I have a feeling stowaway is visiting Han, and taking him to task for his words and actions earlier," stated Leia with a soft smile as she slowly rubbed her belly. "Stowaway's been still and quiet for some time which is a good indication of where all her energy is being spent. I'm sure if you headed toward the captain's cabin you would discover a strong Force presence in there with Han."

"You think so," Luke said with a little more excitement in his voice than he could control. His joy caused Leia to half laugh at his attempts to remain neutral.

"Tsk, tsk, Luke you're bluffing has gotten better since your Jedi training, but you still need to work on it. Your eyes and the lilt of your voice still give you away," stated the once Imperial Senator with a knowing grin on her face.

Luke had the audacity to at least look a little chagrined before adding, "Well, I'm sure with an uncle like me, a father like Han, and mother like you, she's going to be a Force to be reckoned with, if and when you allow me to train her. After all, blondes with blue eyes have all the fun, and boys will be lining up to take her out before she's even sixteen. Soooo a little Jedi defense wouldn't hurt …"

Leia playfully smacked Luke in the shoulder before slowly climbing into her old bunk to get some much needed sleep with her first stowaway curling up beside her. "Luke, that is not a reason to teach my daughter the Force—after all, her Uncle Chewie, Aunt Malla, and cousin Lumpy would easily dislodge any boy's arms for her if needed. An-nyway,I-I can't w-w-w-wait to get back to Sull-l-l-lust to cud-d-d-dle that little wook-k-kiee …" softly sighed Leia as she finally succumbed to sleep cradling her two stowaways.

* * *

 **Thank you to my readers and followers, but a special thank you to my written reviewers (Guest, Jedi Kes Solo, Jeanmarie3, Mermaid 32, and markaleen). Written reviews fuel every writer's creative gene. Thanks a bunch, may the Force be with you!**


	6. Father's Prerogative

Star Wars: I do not own the original characters, just borrowing them for a bit. Bespin, Stowaway, and Dr. Roemke are mine!

A big 'THANK YOU' to **jeanmarie3** for betaing my story.

* * *

Chapter Four - Father's Prerogative

Instant physical pain roused Han from his medical induced slumber. _What the haja is going on?! Not the bacta tank; I told Leia several months ago on Hoth, I never wanted to experience the frotzing tank, like Luke had to after our freezing night! Ugh … haja … kriffing bacta … ugh, this hurts like a mother frotzing buggie!_

Han's last thought before passing out from the pain was … _Well, Solo, after your treatment toward Leia on the Falcon, can you blame her for throwing you in the tank?_

* * *

Twelve hours later Han's senses began to register the familiar smells and sounds of a standard medical bay. _Ugh, these medical cots are always hard no matter where they are located. I sure hope I'm on Home One or where did Chewie …_ However, as his senses came to life so did his body, alerting his visitor of his consciousness. The sudden placement of a hand on the back of his head caused his eyes to open quickly, but instead of a dainty female hand, it belonged to a man. A man that he respected, General Carlist Rieekan.

Once Rieekan knew Han was awake enough he gently tilted his head up to place a cup to the ex-smuggler's parched lips. He then carefully assisted Han as he slowly consumed the much needed water. _Frotz, I didn't realize how thirsty I was … I wonder why Rieekan is here and not Leia? Oh dear goddess! Hopefully she hasn't gone into labor or something. I've already missed so much of her pregnancy, and I sure do want to be there when Jcubbie is born._

"Leia," Han croaked after consuming sips of water.

"Leia's just fine, Han," Rieekan stated nonchalantly as he placed the empty cup on the side table before casually sitting back down on the visitor's chair.

Han made a visual sweep around his medical bay noting Rieekan was the only being in the room with him. _Okay, so Chewie's not here and neither is Luke. Just great!_ "So?" Han exhaled on a self-deprecating sigh.

Rieekan, having noted Han's scan around the room, had to bite back his amused grin. _Little does the boy know how hard it was for me to be the first to speak with him. I know I'm not Leia's father, but Lelila is the closest thing I have to a daughter now. Plus, Bail and Breha Organa were both dear friends of mine; it's what Bail would have done if it were one of my beautiful daughters in Leia's place. Now, I must be the 'father figure' to find out Han's intentions toward Lelila and her little one. Was their coupling just another notch on Han's belt or was it love for him too?_

 _I know what my old eyes saw for the two and half years leading up to their coupling—it was electrical! Their verbal spats were laden with carnal innuendos. By the first year everyone suspected they were 'together', but when the undertones became more intense by the second year, people were just hoping they would get a room to ease the tension in the air. Tension that had nothing to do with the Empire!_

"Your friends and Lelila graciously gave me this time slot to stay at your side. Lelila would have stayed at your side the whole time you were in sickbay, but it wouldn't have been healthy for her or the baby," Rieekan stated calmly.

Han assessed Rieekan's serene expression, but his keen smuggler's eyes detected something in the older man's gaze. _Holy frotz, I know that look … it's the calm look a predator gives before pouncing on his prey. In other words, it's the look a father gives to his daughter's suitor before telling him he's not good enough for her and to stay away! No, I'm not going to let him take my family away from me. Leia's my everything, even if there was no Jcubbie. There's no Alderaan and no throne, I'll be frotzed if I allow anyone to take them away, especially for the coffers of this Alliance._

"It's not what you think. I'm planning to make an honest woman out of Leia," Han offered.

"Because of the baby," Rieekan calmly supplied as he pretended to pull off a few pieces of lint from his shirt.

"No, not because of the baby," Han sputtered in frustration.

"Why else then?" Rieekan questioned using his best Sabacc face. _Using Bail's nonchalant approach is definitely working on Captain Solo. Here I was ready to give him a little speech, but I have a feeling I won't have to say much. I've never seen Han this flustered before, he must really care for Lelila, but is it love?_

Han looked Rieekan directly in the eyes to better assess his stance. Not being able to read the general, Han attempted to use his deflection tactic on the him. "Rieekan, I am aware that some among the Alliance wanted to sell Leia to the highest bidder to cushion its coffers, but I'm having a hard time believing you were among them."

"Your first assessment is correct, Han. I would never use Leia to 'cushion our coffers.' Alderaan is gone, and whether others believe it or not, the Organas would never have agreed to a marriage unless Lelila was a willing participant. She was their daughter, but not Alderaanian. They knew her destiny was not Alderaan's when they adopted her, but those two loved her like their own. So, again, why would you marry Lelila if not for the baby? After all, you are renowned for your womanizing, and also for having a woman in every 'port.'"

Han gaped at Rieekan initially from the knowledge he shared about Leia's heritage, but toward the end of Rieekan's statement anger flared in his nostrils and eyes. _If it was any other man I would have already swiped him on his nerfherding rear end. Kriff, this can't be happening! I lo-love, yes I love Leia and not just because of Jcubbie. After all, I had plenty of time in my black tomb to mull over my feelings for Leia, and how our relationship eclipsed any of my trysts before her._

Suddenly a familiar presence enveloped him with warmth, mirth, and love before whispering, " _Den why don't you esplain it to Gwandpa Wieekan?"_

This sent a jolt straight to Han's heart before he mulled over the suggestion. _Jcubbie, it's a private matter._ There was no answer and the stroke of tenderness was gone as quick as it showed up, but the seed of humility had been planted. _Jcubbie … it's not that easy for me to be that open, but your mother is worth it. Our family is worth it!_

Minutes had passed since Rieekan's question, and he watched the inner turmoil cross the ex-smuggler's face during that time. _Hmmm, I must have made a direct emotional hit or Han's time in the carbonite has impacted his Sabacc face. Normally, I'm never able to read his facade so openly like this._

Finally, Han expelled a self-deprecating sigh, rubbing his face in agitation before finally responding, "Rieekan, before Leia ... I lived without a care and never gave another being a second thought, except maybe Chewie. I just thought of myself and that suited me—no responsibility, no commitments. All I wanted was the _Falcon_ , and of course the instant gratification of a woman, any woman who was willing to give me—rough and kinky, shy and sweet, or downright dirty. It didn't matter to me as long as she was clean and willing.

"I'm not proud of the old Han. It wasn't until the Death Star, when I ran into a sharp tongued princess on death row, that things began to change in that department. And, yes, before you bring it up I've slept with a few women among the Rogue squadron," Han stated as he pointed a figure at Rieekan to silence his interjection.

"I had a lot of time to reflect in my carbonite tomb ... a lot of time. I realized my feelings initially for Leia were foreign to me. I didn't want to acknowledge them at first, hence the tension between the two of us, it was uncharted territory and I feared where they would lead me. A year later I realized why I was scared of them, it meant I finally cared about someone else more than myself; but, she was way out of my league and she refused to be another notch in my belt," Han exhaled as he searched Rieekan's face for acknowledgement of what he was trying to say.

When his only response was a quirked eyebrow and a slight nod to continue, he audibly gulped before proceeding. "I'm not great with words, Rieekan, but I know you are the closest thing Leia has to a father now, and I would hope my child's significant other would come clean to me, if I was in your seat one day. Maybe I'm spilling too much, but I want you to get a clear picture of where I'm coming from in terms of me and Leia." Again, Han looked pointedly at Rieekan, but was met with silence as his answer.

"Leia is my match, the day she blasted her way into my life was the day I started realizing that everything I had thought was so important to me … was just superficial. I wanted more, I wanted her, my other half. I finally had something to live for … I had a home. She was home. I know I don't deserve her, and I also know her well enough that if I uttered these words, that I so want to say to her now, she'd mostly likely think it was because of the baby. Rieekan, I love her with all my heart!"

"Humph," was Rieekan's only response for a few minutes. _Kriff, I said to much. Great going, nerfherder; that carbonite has definitely loosened your tongue. Vader could just look at you wrong and you'd be squealing like a bantha before any truth serum was required._

Rieekan's voice finally broke through Han's self-condescending feelings. "Han, I believe you are right about Lelila, if you didn't already declare your love for her on the trip to Bespin, she would view it fictitious now. I also appreciate your honesty, but Han I must tell you that Leia is in a very fragile state right now. Her false bravado may fool you, but once you were taken, that baby was the only thing that gave her the will to continue on without you.

"You two may not have been lovers until your trip to Bespin, and, yes, Lelila confided in me about your relationship after she shared the news of the baby," Rieekan supplied after Han gave him a perplexed look. "She also shared with me that after the Death Star, you seemed to be the only person that saw her pain and self-destruction. I guess in my own pain of losing loved ones, I failed to see that she had become a shell of herself and gaunt at the time. She indicated you would force her to eat by inviting her and Luke to dinner on the _Falcon_ multiple times a week. Due to Luke's jubilance and enthusiasm she would concede to the invite and in the end, eat under your supervision.

"I need you to understand, her heart suffered after Alderaan, but her soul had not been touched. When she and Luke returned to _Home One_ her soul was shattered. She was self-destructing again and if it hadn't been for her blood sugar dropping due to the baby, she would have wilted away in front of us. Your child, surged her will to live again as well as her renewed determination to find you. Rebel Alliance be frotzed, she wanted her family whole again. Yes, you, Luke, Chewie, and the baby are her family, and have been for years."

"Rieekan, don't sell yourself short - you too are part of our family. I never knew my old man, but if the galaxy allowed me to choose mine, I'd have chosen someone like you," Han admitted, causing Rieekan to get choked up a bit before responding.

"Thank-ks, Han, I appreciate your words, it means a lot to this old general," Rieekan stated with affection, patting Han on the shoulder.

After taking a deep calming breath, Rieekan continued in a lower voice. "And, you were right—I told Lelila when she returned (that is, before we knew about the baby) that there were some among high command wanting to marry her off to fill our coffers. I told her, as I am telling you now, I argued and put my foot down stating that we would accept any planet or system into the Alliance, but not by using Leia as a pawn. Not only are arranged marriages archaic, they're also dangerous during these times. Lelila has a price over head, what if one of those planets turned her over to Vader? Their joining needed to be for the right reasons and not because of an arranged marriages. Thankfully most of high command agreed with me, and those in cahoots backed off, but once Lelila learned of the baby she became fearful of what those who still wanted to sell her would do.

"She was so fearful, Han, that she's kept that 2-1B close, and made sure no documents trailed her after she found out. Unfortunately, due to Vader's illegal serum her body started to reject the baby causing her to seek medical attention immediately. Thank goodness Dr. Roemke knew exactly what to do to reverse the effects. However, her sudden departure from a meeting with Mon Montha and Jan Dodonna, to save the baby, caused their curiosity to be piqued."

This caused Han to clench and unclench his shaking hand. After all, via Jcubbie, he knew that some individuals within high command attempted to eliminate the baby by poisoning Leia's food.

"Now, Han, I need you to calm down a bit, the baby was saved by Dr. Roemke's quick thinking. Thank the Force, he was familiar with Lelila and had listened to your Imperial Navy knowledge, especially in the area of torture tactics. Because he had a counter serum developed and implemented immediately to stop Leia's body from self-aborting the half Corellian nipper,"Rieekan half joked to ease Han's foul mood.

It seemed to help when Han gave him a half grin, however, his mood quickly turned sour. "I've also heard Rieekan, that there were possible attempts to rid the 'high command's nuisance,'" Han spit through clenched teeth as his eyes hardened. "I'm guessing that some among the high command didn't take your suggestion, to leave the arranged marriage thing alone?"

Rieekan's eyes matched Han's as he stated with the same venom, "No, you are right. Of course those who were involved were smart enough not to have left a trail. Thank the Force, Lelila's stomach rolled that morning and two willing consumers, aka Lando and Wedge, ate the dainted food. This alerted us that an attempt was made on Lelila. Dr. Roemke said the amount in the beverage and the food would have instantly killed the fetus, but not Lelila. Since then, only the makeshift family has made food for Lelila." Then to add a bit of comic relief to ease the tension in the room, Rieekan added, "And, you would be impressed Han, Lelila has actually been learning to cook from Malla and it's actually edible."

This caused Han to half laugh as he pictured what the kitchen looked like after Leia's attempts of cooking as well as Malla's overwhelmed and patient expressions. "I'm not sure if Leia ever shared some of our times together on the _Falcon,_ but Chewie and I learned quickly that ration bars were tastier and more edible than Leia's culinary skills. Bless her heart, she tried so hard to make me a romantic dinner during our time to Bespin, but the galley nearly caught fire, with dinner being completely charred. I'm sure Malla has had her hands full teaching Leia how to cook."

"Well, I can tell you that the first dozen meals all tasted the same, well done with a charred aftertaste," Rieekan shared with a lilt of mirth to his voice. This caused Han to release his very catching belly laugh. Both men continued to laugh until tears rolled down their eyes, however, Han abruptly sobered as he went to swipe the tears away with his shaky hand. The sudden change to his disposition had the old general on high alert as well.

"Dr. Roemke, stated that the bacta tank did wonders for your hydration and nervous system, however, your long period in the carbonite would still have some temporary repercussions. He indicated another dip in the bacta tank would do the trick, or some physical and occupational therapy. Lelila insisted that you get to choose the next round of therapy since she already broke her promise to you three times since your return," Rieekan supplied.

"Three times in the bacta tank?" whispered an astounded Han.

"Yes, the last time was when the medical read outs alerted us of your growing consciousness, that's when Lelila said it was up to you the next time. I hope you know each time you were in that tank, she nearly came …" Rieekan trailed off as the medical bay's doors swooshed open revealing Dr. Roemke and Leia's 2-1B unit.

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Thanks again to all my readers. I wanted to personal thank my reviewers: Jedi Kes Solo, jeanmarie3, Mermaid 32, markaleen, and my guest reviewer. I appreciate the words of encouragement! You guys rock my world!

Another update to come possibly next month. Adulting tends to get in the way of creativity. Thanks for reading, I appreciate all the hits.


	7. Doctor's Orders

Star Wars: I do not own the original characters, just borrowing them for a bit. Bespin, Stowaway, and Dr. Roemke are mine!

 **Jeanmarie3** is not only an amazing writer but an awesome beta too. Thanks so much for all your support and suggestions!

* * *

Chapter Five - Doctor's Orders

"Ah, the patient is conscious. Glad to see you survived the carbonite dear friend," stated Dr. Roemke as he gave Han a friendly handshake.

"Nice to see you too Leyvi. I bet you were jumping for joy when you finally corralled me into your sickbay, conscious or not," Han stated with good humor and a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, Han I'll never let slip your phobia about tanks filled with bacta … whoops," Dr. Roemke jested as he winked at Rieekan.

"I'm sure you got a kick out of dunking me in one, not once, but three times already," Han deadpanned.

"Han you found me out! Don't let anyone else on base know that I get my kicks seeing my patients recover in the bacta tank," Dr. Roemke continued with his bed side manner never wavering with Han's banter. The two continued their repartee until Han finally broke eye contact.

"General, if my patient allows me, I need to complete a physical and neurological exam on him to determine what course of therapy or medical intervention needs to continue to return him to top shape for fatherhood," Dr. Roemke wittily stated in order to lighten the mood. Even though Dr. Roemke was addressing Rieekan he was looking directly at Han. Rieekan stood up from his chair to leave, squeezing Han's should in an affectionate, fatherly fashion. Han nodded, acknowledging the general's gesture before he left the room, however, after the doors slid shut fear started to take over. _Frotz, I never thought that my tremors may stick with me. How in the worlds will I be able to protect Leia and Jcubbie if my trigger hand is never steady again? Dear galaxy, give me strength to endure another dip in the bacta tank to rid the rest of the residuals from the carbonite. What the heck is connected to my …_

"Han don't freak out, we had to cath you during your time here. It's standard procedure when someone is put into a medical induced coma to recover from injuries," Dr. Roemke calmly stated as he assisted Han to the edge of the bed.

"Oh," sheepishly sighed Han. "When can it be removed? And, well, will I be able to resume … you know … or did the carbonite affect my … well you know," Han stumbled as the awkwardness continued, due to his predicament. Dr. Roemke grinned slightly. "What?" gulped Han.

"The Princess indicated that you would be concerned about this area, and how it may impact future performances," Dr. Roemke calmly stated with mirth in his eyes. Han immediately turned a deep red in front of the older doctor. "If it makes you feel any better, the princess turned the same shade of red during her inquiry too."

"Well, I don't want to shackle Leia with half a man," Han rebutted in defense.

"I'm sure Princess Leia would gladly accept half of you over none of you," Dr. Roemke deadpanned in return. "Now, to answer your original question. I believe there maybe some delay to a 'full recovery,' after all, your nervous system helps stimulate those blood cells to make 'little Han' work. And, as you can see due to your tremors, your nervous system needs a little recuperation time before you attempt extracurricular activities. To answer your unspoken question, I cannot answer when 'little Han' will be ready to please the Princess again. Now, let me run the bioscanner over you to determine what course of action needs to take place to assist with your complete recovery."

"So, you think I'll make a full recovery?" Han softly asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Your friends did exactly as I instructed them to do to assist your recovery from the hibernation sickness you would initially experience. I sent medical blankets lined with bacta wraps to cocoon you on the way back to Sullust and it seems to have helped. I also gave the group instructions that if your vitals became erratic they were to put you into a medical induced coma via this 2-1B unit," continued Dr. Roemke.

"Humph."

"What did you say?" slyly questioned Dr. Roemke as he continued to run the bioscanner over Han.

"Just … well let's just say …" trailed off Han.

"That your Corellian anger and insecurities jumped to conclusions and you couldn't stop your motor mouth from running off-course causing all your friends to be upset with you?"

"So, they told you?" Han asked in defeat.

"No, but the tension rolling off them when they brought you in here spoke volumes to this old cuckoo doctor," deadpanned the good doctor, causing Han to mull over his earlier words as he ran the bioscanner over the rest of his body.

After Dr. Roemke made Han perform a few simple exercises on the side of the bed, Han summoned the courage to ask a few more questions, "Doc, I got a feeling that you might be hiding information from me; What is it?"

Dr. Roemke eyed Han before slowly emitting a sigh. "I've done a lot of research on how carbonite may impact a person. There's not a lot of data, because most haven't survived."

"Okay, but there's information on those that have?" Han croaked out as fear started to take over again.

"Relax, Han; you're out of woods medically speaking, and psychologically speaking you're a lot better than I imagined. You appear to be the same cocky Corellian I met years ago." But, Dr. Roemke's jest didn't receive the response he was looking for from Han.

"Doc, you need to understand, if I'm a liability to my family, I need to know. Leia and the baby are everything to me," Han responded seriously.

His response took Dr. Roemke by surprise. _Hmmm, the time in the carbonite didn't cause Han to go off the deep end like so many of my colleagues thought, but caused him to morph into this mature being who thinks about others before himself. Interesting indeed._ "Han, like I said before, your physical and neurological recovery will most likely be 100%, but …"

"What Doc? Please, Leyvi, we've played many late night Sabacc games, drank Corellian whiskey together, please just spit it out," Han urged.

"Han, you may never be able to father another child again," Dr. Roemke stated softly, laying his hand on Han's shoulder as the pilot began to deflate in front of him.

"Does Leia know?" desperately asked Han.

"No, I didn't want her to know until I was completely certain. Han I want you to know that the information I have is all based on one survivor, other than you, and he may have had fertility issues before being entombed. The other two men who survived died before this became a concern for them," softly answered the doctor.

Han's response was a blank stare before a manic laugh took over and he sputtered, "I-Its ir-r-onic really, I n-n-never wanted to be a father b-before I met L-Leia, and the n-news before her w-would have been w-welcomed …" Then his laughter turned into self-deprecating tears. "B-But now with her as my mate, I've h-had a dream for a while to f-fill the _Falcon_ with little n-n-nippers … like so m-m-many on my home w-world f-fill their homes."

"Very Corellian of you, Han," the doctor supplied after feeling the room had been cloaked in Han's silent melancholy long enough. "But most independent men and women don't think about children until they've met their match. Hence, why the contra-injection has been a life-line for so many. Lucky for you, you forgot to get yours before your Ord Mantell mission, nor did you think to get it when you returned."

"Leia?"

"The Princess never had one, she was too busy being a Senator and then a Rebel Leader to think about reproduction possibilities. She probably didn't even think about it when she entered a relationship with you; thinking that you—the independent, womanizing pilot—would have made sure to get yours updated regularly to avoid any possible little Solos flying around the galaxy," Dr. Roemke answered with a tongue-in-cheek expression.

Han responded with half a laugh, "She would have been right."

He then proceeded to rub his neck in thought as the cheeky doctor continued, "It could have been a 'Corellian slip' on your part."

"A 'Corellian slip?'" questioned a puzzled Han.

"Yes, you know, subconsciously avoiding your injection in hopes of knocking up the Princess so she would forever be tied to you," Dr. Roemke bantered, narrowly missing Han's weak punch. "Now, now, no hurting the doctor that has good news for you. The bioscanner has indicated you just need another 24 hours more of a light dose of bacta to regenerate the rest of your bodily functions back to full potential."

"Really? But, Leyvi, don't think I'm gonna forget the 'Corellian slip' jibe," exhaled Han.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't; and I'll bet you'll be stewing about it for a while, my friend," stated the Cheshire-grinning doctor as he patted Han on the leg.

"You're just lucky I count you as a friend, Leyvi, and I respect your doctoring skills. Now, does this 24 hour bacta treatment include another dip in it?"

"Nope, just a full body wrap. I'm afraid you'll look a bit like a Corellian mummy, but you'll be able to use the restroom normally. And, yes the cath will come out. Does that sound reasonable?" finished the doctor.

"Yes."

"And, for what it's worth I hope the Solo luck continues, because any Organa-Solo child would be a Force to be reckoned with in the future and something worth living to see. Now, I'll call in one of my med-techs to assist me with your uncathing and mummification," calmly stated the doctor as he left Han alone with his thoughts.


	8. Wookiee's Warning

Star Wars Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters just borrowing them for a bit.

Another shout out to **jeanmarie3** for her excellent betaing skills.

I also want to thank my current and past reviewers. Your written words of encouragement are wonderful for my creative soul. Thanks Joanna, Freshman11, Guest(s), DarkLeia, beanie, VaderMater, jeanmarie3, Jedi Kes Solo, Mermaid32, ANON, Kid Skywalker, and markaleen for leaving a review/reviews, they mean a lot. ;-)

I also wanted to let everyone know that I will continue to try and update each month like I have been; but, with four deaths now within my family circle, I'm in a bit of a creative writing funk. Bare with me, I plan to finish this baby! Thanks for stopping by and reading this storyline!

I also used Wookieepedia for the back ground information about Leia and Han in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six - Wookiee's Warning

During Han's mummification, his bed had been replaced with a larger one generally used for broader species, like the Mon Calamari. It also had a nice gel cushion for comfort. When he and Dr. Roemke returned to his room the only explanation the good doctor gave him was a wink before he left Han with his thoughts. And, boy did he have a lot to think about in his solitude.

 _Kriff, Han Solo, get your head out of the trash compactor. Doc didn't say you wouldn't be able to have more nippers, but it's a risk. And, the funny thing is you never cared about kids before Jcubbie started to visit you, or maybe after about the second or third round of love making with Leia._

 _You, crude Corellian, you know deep down you hoped to plant your seed, and watch 'your woman' grow, time and time again, with your children. Yep, that's your heritage Han, even if your ol' man took off after you were born leaving your mother to fend for you and herself. Hence, the life you ended up leading after her death … and who would have thought joining the Imperial fleet would have led to one of my best friends and inadvertently my future …_

Han's musings were immediately interrupted with the swooshing of the door, but instead of the silhouette he'd been wanting to see since he woke up, it was the face of a familiar Wookiee. "Malla?"

*Don't, Malla, me, Han Solo! You're lucky, I don't want to leave your cub an orphan before it's even born. Why, I'd like to tear your arms out from their sockets. Do you have any idea how close Leia's been teetering on the edge of insanity? And, don't interrupt me,* Mall warned, poking him in the chest just as Han started to protest.

*You're just lucky it's me talking to you right now and not Chewbacca. He's royally miffed and can't believe the way you treated the mother of your cub. How in the galaxy do you get off accusing her of cheating right after you were taken from her? That was pretty low even for you, Han. And, again, don't interrupt me,* Malla cautioned as Han attempted to rebuttal her accusations, once more. *That woman loves you with all her being, and has been a protective 'mama Wookiee' over your cub, even when others around her frown upon her situation. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?*

Han just stared blankly at first, in case Malla still wanted to continue her rant. After all, he wasn't a complete buggie. He knew what could happen to a man on the wrong side of a Wookiee's rage; and a female Wookiee full of estrogen ire could be immediately lethal. *Han, are you going to answer me?*

He gulped before starting. "Malla, I didn't want to get a third warning from you. I've been on the receiving end of Chewie's anger before, but the 'life debt' has saved my ass multiple times; however, you and I don't have the same arrangement, and I really don't want to be on the receiving end of your wrath … for what it's worth, I want to be in my cub's life as well as Leia's, that is, if I haven't already ruined things with her."

Malla quickly turned her back toward Han as a 'toothy' grin spread across her face. Most would think it was a grimace, but Han would recognize her smile as an acceptance of his confession. However, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. The princess needed a strong mate, not an arrogant and selfish one. But there was no doubt that Han had grown quite a bit since aligning himself with the Rebel Alliance, mostly due to the makeshift family he and Chewbacca had become members of. _Any orphan craves to become part of a family, even in his thirties. I remember when Han rescued Chewbacca, and when my declared his 'life-debt' toward him. It was probably the first humbling moment in Han's life, but of course that outlaw's arrogant swag covered his humility and honor almost immediately. However, over the years with Chewbacca's consistent companionship, Han's selfishness has slowly turned into something more altruistic … he's become fiercely protective of those under his care (No being left behind on his watch)._

 _Then after the battle of Yavin his transformation started to occur. He wasn't just being helpful toward a 'new friend,' but generally cared for Leia. Of course any female Wookiee could smell the pheromones of love radiating between the ex-smuggler and the Princess. Male Wookiees—they'd never understand the difference between 'love pheromones' versus 'erogenous pheromones' … similar yet so distinct to a female's olfactory system._

 _I think I'll make the Corellian squirm a bit more._ Malla could hear Han's fidgeting, and turned back toward him. *Han, your comments on board the _Falcon_ were deplorable and if you were a smart man, you'd learn to grovel quickly; because a woman like Leia deserves to be cherished and loved unconditionally, especially after everything she's experienced in her short life. Your kriffen brain probably has some inkling that a mercenary like you doesn't necessarily fit the bill of an appropriate consort for a princess. Yet, she's picked you as her mate and father of her future cubs, so you better feel frotzing lucky. *

The backs of his eyes started to burn and he could feel the lump forming in his throat at Malla's comments about 'cubs.' He took a deep, cleansing breath and croaked, "M-M-Malla, I-I know I'm one lucky bastard. I'm also aware that you've been teaching my princess how to cook and I thank you. Because on—she's been known to burn boiling water, and two—there's reason to believe some person or persons wanted to poison her or the baby." Han said the last part with venom oozing from his words, fury flashing in his eyes.

*You are correct, and I must agree I feared that she would burn the broth during our first session; however, she's come a long way since then …* trailed off Malla as she shared an affectionate grin with Han as she began to contemplate her next move. _Hmmm, do I address the concerns Leia has expressed nonchalantly to me during our sessions about their cub's safety after it leaves her womb?_

"Malla, you're thinking about something," Han calmly stated, resting upright with his head against the back of the bed, "I know because you Wookiees all get the same look of thoughtfulness."

*Very funny Han. I can see Chewbacca's sense of humor has finally rubbed off on you.*

"You think I'm funny, I think the whole Wookiee race should do galaxy stand-up. It seems to run in the trees," deadpanned Han in response.

*Keep the laughs coming Nerfherder,* she teased while tousling Han's hair. Han in turn good-naturedly swatted her hand away. Malla took a deep breath and continued, "Han, teasing aside, I do want to discuss some important information with you. I fear if I don't share what I've slowly tethered together, you may make matters worse. *

"What's the intel? Is it about other attempts on Leia's life or the baby's feared Han as he gripped Malla's hand.

*No, Lumpy and I have been constant companions to Leia.*

Han interrupted her thoughts by asking a question that had been bugging him since he found out Malla was on Sullust. "When and how did you get here? The Avatar Orbital Platform orbiting Kashyyyk is …"

*Han,* softly interjected Malla as she tried to calm Han down.

"Malla, if the _Millennium Falcon_ had been caught …"

*Han, listen to me,* Malla placated, as she turned his head toward hers making eye contact with him. *Chewbacca, with the help of Lando, was able to slip past the Avatar Orbital Platform to retrieve Lumpy and I.* _I'll probably eliminate the fact Leia was on board with them, I'm sure that information would send him over the edge he's currently teetering on._

 _*_ Believe it or not Han, you are not the only great pilot in the galaxy. Lando was able to glide the Falcon in and out of Kashyyyk easily to retrieve Lumpy and I. It didn't take Chewbacca long to convince me to come along with them to protect Princess Leia Organa, who assisted with the Shyhook's destruction in 2 BBY.* Han's response of surprise had Malla howling with mirth. *So, I see that your princess has been holding out information from her past as well. Well let me enlighten you—your princess has the carriage of royalty, the tongue of a diplomat, and the heart of a warrior. Of course, all of those innate attributes were nurtured and cultivated by her father and mother, Bail and Breha Organa. *

Han interrupted, "Malla, I think I should be hearing this from Leia; it's only fair since I've been tight-lipped with her as well."

*Right—if left to you two, I'm sure it would take another five years for either of one of you to share more details of your past with the other. Han, what I am going to share isn't a secret; it's well known throughout the Rebel Alliance, but you just have to dig for it, * argued Malla as she rolled her Wookiee eyes.

"Humph … okay, I guess it would be alright," sighed Han as he slunk down in the bed.

*Oh, this doesn't come free, but with a hitch, Han, you have to promise to be more open with Leia in addition to listening to her before jumping to conclusions especially anything related to your cub, * stated Malla as she eyed Han. Han slowly nodded his head after giving her the Solo stink eye. *Good. Now, you probably recall Chewbacca talking about how the enslavement started around 18 BBY when two Jedis, Mallie and Kento Marek were killed on Kashyyyk. During this time, Wookiee resistance fought Vader and 501st Legion, but ultimately the Wookiee warriors were crushed, opening the doors for slavers by the Imperial authorities. Well, besides enslaving us, Vader made another discovery; someone else on the planet—Galen Marek … Starkiller.*

 _"_ Starkiller! Kriff, I remember hearing about tha young apprentice during my time in the Imperial Navy," interjected Han as he swiped his forehead.

*Yes, now let me finish! You humans love to interrupt us during our tales of glory. Anyway, in 2 BBY, a young Princess Leia of Alderaan was kidnapped and held hostage by Emperor Palpatine. She was sent to Kashyyyk under the custody of the local commander, Captain Sturn,* stated Malla with a disdainful sneer, as Han also shared the same hatred toward that name. *Ah, I see, you share the same contemptuous sentiments as we do for the man who used to hunt Wookiees for sport. Well, so did Princess Organa, when a reformed Galen Marek returned to his childhood home to rescue Leia …*

"Wait! What? I thought Marek was Starkiller? When or how did he reform?" butted in a shocked and intrigued Han, again.

Malla exhaled through her nose as she pinched it before replying in exasperation. *You know, Han, if you wouldn't interrupt me so much I would be done with my story by now. I haven't gotten to my points about Leia's worries, because you won't let me finish here. Now stop it—you're worse than Threepio right now!* In response, Han huffed with a pout on his face with his arms crossed in front of him like a petulant child before nodding in accordance.

*Thank you … now where was I? Oh, yes, to answer your question about Marek … he ended up leaving the Empire and training under Jedi Master Rahm Kota.*

"Didn't they battle or something and he took his sight-t-t …" trailed off Han as he slammed two palms over his mouth to prevent himself from butting in again. Malla treated him with another Wookiee stink eye.

*Yes, Han, but eventually he became his student. The whole reason why Leia was captured by Emperor Palpatine was to silence Bail Organa from speaking out against the Empire. Marek rescued Leia because he had been sent on a mission from Kota to track down Bail Organa. However, your princess refused to be saved and give up her father's whereabouts until Marek assisted her with destroying the Shyhook.*

"But …"

*Han-Threepio, butt out! Yes, Moff Hindane Darcc, 'our great Imperial governor of Kashyyyk' replaced the shyhook with the Avatar Orbital Platform; but, Marek did as the princess wished and was able to destroy the shyhook before rescuing Leia in 2 BBY. Princess Leia's name is well known on Kashyyyk for her selflessness, and her attempts to free the Wookiees from the clutches of the Empire and slavers. Why else do you think I willingly left Kashyyyk? This is not the life I would have chosen for Lumpy and I, but I will protect another female warrior and her cub. It was a no-brainer for me, Han.* After finishing this comment, Malla watched Han mull over this information, lightly rubbing the scar on his chin. She'd already witnessed his eyes shine with pride for his mate during her tale. _Those two are a piece of work. I'm glad Chewbacca and I are able to sit down and share what we've both missed out on during his short visits to Kashyyyk. Han and Leia are both surface talkers but when the heart of the matter comes up, they both are notorious for using their self-preservation shields to dodge or avoid it. If their relationship is going to last they are going to have to listen to each other and also put their hearts out on the line too._

Malla was brought out of her musings when Han softly sighed, "Malla, thank you for sharing. Between Rieekan, Dr. Roemke, and now you, I've been given several slices of goyenberry-humble pie." This garnered a snicker from Malla, but she allowed Han to continue. "I was just thinking she must have been so young during that time. I mean, she was just eighteen when we saved her from the Death Star, yet I remember her being the most amazing powerful woman I'd ever met—taking charge once she was released from her cell. I couldn't believe she was the Princess of Alderaan who just watched her home world blow up by the Emperor's new power toy. Until she opened her mouth, she intrigued me, then she infuriated me as she began to order me around like I was one of her personnel. I knew respect was soon to follow but the irritation and aggravation continued to build over the years."

*I bet! You'd finally met your match. Both of you hate to lose," Malla stated with a lilt of mirth causing Han to give her an incredulous look. "Come on Han, admit it, you like to win especially when you are going against a great adversary, and I believe you enjoyed your duels of wit with Leia. Chewbacca also said you relished your missions together and he could tell the princess reveled in them too. Admit it Han, you stayed because of her, and possibly Luke. You found your home and family.* Han's response was a lopsided goofy grin, because Malla's comments were definitely sentiments he'd already come to accept during his time in the carbonite.

"You're right," Han's admittance to her revelation had Malla stunned, causing a chortle from him.

*I can't believe my Wookiee ears … Han Solo, finally admits that someone else is right. I'll be a Corellian's aunt!* teased Malla as she ruffled his hair. This earned a playful swat from Han.

"What—I can't admit someone else is right?" jested Han, but then his face became reflective as his eyes glazed over. This caused Malla's Wookiee-pumps to prick up her body on high alert as she watched Han's mouth move in effort. "I-I-I had plenty of time to think while in the c-carbonite. I realized that our verbal duels and standoffs all had to do with our resistance toward each other. L-Leia, she'd lost everything and everyone she loved, I realized in the carbonite … her push for me to join the Alliance was her way of not losing me. It would be her insurance that I would not vanish from her too. But on the flip side, I feared that if I left her, she'd never let me back in or worse someone else would replace me as her protector and secret admirer. After all, what would a princess like her ever want or need from a mercenary like me."

"Also, I learned that Jabba's price on my head had tripled after hearing about my involvement with the Death Star's destruction. It was just a matter of time before he just wanted me dead or alive. Deep down, I knew that Leia would have shouldered the guilt, like she always does, for my predicament with Jabba. I also feared that she wouldn't understand, that the smuggling world has its own code of ethics, and even if I was able to repay Jabba, I'd still have to pay more than the credits backs because he's want to make an example out of me.

"S-So, I stuck around like a love sick pup with a chip on his shoulder, and refused to join the Alliance even with Luke and Chewie wanting me to sign-up. And, yes, I liked to win … it became a game to me that I established long ago to survive the streets after my ma died, then Shrike's abuse and cruelty, after that the Imperial Navy's manipulation of power, then the different mercenaries I'd come across with as we fought verbally or physically over different spice runs, and so on. I knew that I still needed to win, but I also knew half the time I won verbally against Leia, I'd immediately felt like a loser. She didn't need to be the recipient of my tongue-lashing, and by the start of our third year together the chemistry and frustration had mounted to an unbearable strain that …" However, before Han could finish his thoughts the door hatch swooshed open with the 2-1B unit and a med tech to take more readings of his physical and neurological healing from his current treatment of bacta wraps.

This caused Malla to get up and head toward the door before she turned back to offer, "I'll be right outside if you need anything, and you better think about 'how' you are going to win Leia's heart and trust back because you did a number on her after your rescue. That little cub is going to need both of its parents on the same side.*

As the med-tech ran the bioscanner over his body, Han contemplated how he would answer Malla's question when she returned, in addition to questioning her about Leia's fears. When the bioscanner beeped its diagnostic reading to the med-tech, Han questioningly looked at the tech for answers. He stated, "Progress continues to made with the wraps, I will let Dr. Roemke know. Also, Dr. Roemke wanted to me to assist you to the fresher to try to relieve yourself again, after being un-cathed."

"How nice of him. Alright, let's get this over with," stated Han as he slowly climbed out of bed with the assistance of the med-tech. "I guess … I haven't got my land legs back yet."

"It's as expected Captain Solo, however, your legs' balance and coordination have much improved since we wrapped you up like a Corellian mummy," deadpanned the med-tech. This earned him an ornery smile from Han.

"I see you have been taking bedside manner lessons from your boss. Good to know," stated Han as they stepped into the fresher. Once Han was able to get past the burning sensation, his bladder thanked him. The med-tech was very professional and assisted him when required, stepping out of the bathroom to give him privacy and only returning to help with the wraps. Han was able to walk back on his own and slowly climbed back into the bed. He then closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm his nerves. _This is not good. How am I to protect Leia and Jcubbie, when I can barely make it from the fresher to my bed on wobbly legs?_

Han heard the med-tech and the 2-1B unit leave the room as the door hatch swooshed open and closed again. He continued to rest his eyes, thinking about his current predicament as well as his answer to Malla upon her return. It didn't take long for the hatch to open again, but he didn't open his eyes to greet her, instead only stuttering his response. "M-Malla … I've thought of m-my answer, and the best way I can explain the hold Leia has over me is … well … she's had all of me for a long time … that is, m-m-my heart, mind, body and soul."

"Good b-b-because you've had mine."

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter starts to get more heated with sexual innuendos and hot encounters; therefore, I will be changing the rating to M (that's been in the works since I outlined this story). Just need to make grammatical changes and corrections to my draft, jeanmarie3, has graciously recommended for next month's post.


	9. Reunion

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, now Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, and Dr. Roemke.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

 **Jeanmarie3** has been an excellent beta during this whole process. She's amazing! Thanks so much!

Jcubbie's sex will be revealed in this chapter. Let's just say it was very hard to keep it a secret until now. Pronouns will give away the sex very easily. ;-)

I'd also like to thank all of my readers, the hits for this story have been amazing; but, I'd really like to give a shout out to all my reviewers, your words of encouragement continue to fuel my creative soul. I hope you enjoy this (U.S.A.) Thanksgiving chapter! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Previous Chapter

Han heard the med-tech and the 2-1B unit leave the room as the door hatch swooshed open and closed again. He continued to rest his eyes, thinking about his current predicament as well as his answer to Malla upon her return. It didn't take long for the hatch to open again, but he didn't open his eyes to greet her, instead only stuttering his response. "M-Malla … I've thought of m-my answer, and the best way I can explain the hold Leia has over me is … well … she's had all of me for a long time … that is, m-m-my heart, mind, body and soul."

"Good b-b-because you've had mine."

* * *

Chapter Seven - Reunion

Han startled, hearing the voice he craved since first waking up in the medical bay. He sucked in a breath before finally opening his eyes and meeting her gaze. Their connection spoke volumes - a mixture of fear, love, and longing, paralyzing both of them. Then a familiar electrical pull nudged them into action. Han lifted his hand in welcome which had Leia moving immediately toward him. Instead of taking his hand Leia scrambled up onto the bed and straddled him before tucking herself into his arms. Her action initially shocked Han, but once her first knee hit the mattress it turned into elation and humility, his arms circling around her to draw her closer to him. Even with the baby bump, Leia was able to tuck her head into his clavicle as she started to inhale his scent, calming her nerves. "L-Leia …" Han started.

"Shhhh, n-n-no talking N-Nerfherder, it's what caused our reunion's delay in the first p-place," Leia wobbled out with tight vocal cords as tears of relief and sorrow began to shake her body. "A-And don't think you're of-f-ff the hook either."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Han responded complacently as he relished having his love back in his arms. He began to soothe her by saying sweet nothings in her ear, holding her tightly. Soon, his bottled-up tears of fear and heartache joined Leia's as they both desperately continued clinging to each other.

It felt like time stopped and enveloped the two lovers in a shatter proof bubble—something rare during the maelstrom of war. Their hold on each other slowly relaxed into contentment. Han was the first to regain control of his emotions, beginning to run his hands up and down her back. His appreciation for Leia's baby bump grew, reveling in the feel of Jcubbie cocooned between them—so much so that he began to rub the sides of her stomach. His actions were soon rewarded with small hands and feet poking out in greeting. And he could feel a grin from Leia form against his neck.

"I know that I am still in the bantha house, but I just want to s-s-say I am so grateful, so grateful you're having my n-nipper …," Han choked out, his emotions getting the best of him again from the sensation of their baby's movement.

Surprised at the emotional response, Leia pushed back against Han's chest so she could gaze into his eyes. What she saw tore at her heart—disbelief, awe, love, and something else—Leia gasped as she realized what the other emotion was. _Oh, Han, you are worthy!_ She cupped Han's face, planting a galaxy shattering kiss on his lips. When they finally pulled away for air, Leia continued to hold Han's face. "H-Han, I'm only going to say this o-once, so get this past your merc-cenary thick skull. I wouldn't have given, just anyone, my virginity." Han glanced away, and she ran the pads of her thumbs under his eyes to get his attention back.

"Han, please listen, Alderaan is gone, but you need to understand my parents wanted more for me and Winter than arranged marriages. They were lucky ones—to actually fall in love after their arranged marriage to end the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention, but they knew their relationship was few and far between among most of Alderaan's royalty. My parents also knew that I was destined for something and someone else. It's one of the reasons my parents were so entrenched in the Rebel Alliance; they wanted something different for future Organa offspring." As Leia spoke she lovingly stroked her belly.

"Well, I've heard that some in High Command think otherwise. And, apparently they didn't get your parents' memo either," interrupted Han as he unconsciously pulled Leia's pelvis closer to his in order to shelter their cub. His action earned a soft smile from Leia. _He's already protective of her. I'm so glad._

"Han, around the time we m-met," Leia restarted with a lump forming in her throat, her sorrow for Alderaan starting to resurface. Han noticed her voice constricting and placed gentle kisses to her eyelids. "The marriage market had already started on Alderaan, where eligible royal princesses were debuted for potential suitors. W-Well, eighteen generally is the year of a princess's first season." Leia ducked her head in embarrassment as Han swallowed audibly.

"I'm sure, every male suitor would have vied for your hand in marriage," Han stated softly. _I never would have met you, if it wasn't because of the Death Star and the destruction of Alderaan._ This thought had Han rubbing his hands up and down Leia's back again as he relished having her in his arms.

"No, my parents, chose not to send Winter and I into the royal manka cats' den. While Winter and I were groomed for government and rebellion tactics, most royals were pampered and spent their days in etiquette classes. My parents knew early on that I was destined for the Senate and she was intended to be a leader/diplomat for the Rebellion. We did take some etiquette and dance classes to cover our parents' true motives; otherwise, people would have become suspicious. Not even Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis, my father's co-founders of the Rebel Alliance, knew of my parents' intentions.

"Many thought like Mon Mothma—that I would best serve as the Queen of Alderaan one day, but my heart was not just for my home world, but for the galaxy. My father and mother, Bail and Breha, knew who my biological parents were, and with their bloodlines saw the potential of me rebelling internally against the royal responsibilities as the Princess of Succession. So, my cousin, Nial Organa, who was the last of the bloodline would have eventually become the rightful heir to the House of Organa."

"Wait, but you were the heir, the Princess of Alderaan, the daughter of Queen Breha!" Han protested softly as astonishment and awe graced his face.

"That's what you call the ultimate royal ruse to cover my parents' true motives, Han," Leia chortled in response, however, she started to rock and shift in place, her legs beginning to protest as she continued to straddle Han on her knees. She began to cradle her belly lovingly as she and Han held each other's gazes. _My 'little stowaway_ ,' e _ven with this comfortable gel bed, designed for the Mon Calamari, can't alleviate my current discomfort. I love you more than anything but this is one of my favorite positions with your father, and it's also where you're snuggled protectively between us._

Han watched his love's expression shift from contentment with an edge of discomfort to fear. "What is it?" he questioned, sliding his hands up to cup Leia's pained look.

"Oh, Han," Leia gasped as she collapsed back into his body, desperately hugging him close. "How are we going to p-p-protect our baby?"

"Shhh, Jcubbie will be just fine," Han hushed while rocking Leia back and forth in comfort, peppering her temple with kisses.

"Jcubbie?" Leia inquired in puzzlement while continuing to draw strength from Han.

"Yes, I started to call her Jcubbie," Han stated affectionately earning a soft grin from Leia.

"Her … so you know?" Leia questioned before pulling out of his embrace and non-verbally suggesting another position as she moved off his lap to his left side.

Han answered, while he began to lower the head board and shifted onto his right side so they could face each other. "Well, my visitor during my carbonite entombment was a little blonde nipper. She never revealed her name, but said her mother had one selected, deep down in her heart. Jcubbie said she wouldn't say it until her mother verbally confirmed it. She said it began with the letter 'J', so I began to call her Jcubbie in honor of Chewie's endearment toward me."

"Jcubbie," Leia mollified as she thoughtfully considered it, "I like, Jcubbie it's an excellent nickname."

"Oh, no, she's your 'little stowaway.' I was not allowed to call her 'stowaway' because that was her mommy's nickname … so Jcubbie's mine," Han rebutted firmly, but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Solo," Leia deadpanned back. "So, she said I had a name in mind?"

"Yes, and I've had a lot of time to really think about it during my confinement here in between all my visitors," Han sighed with a deprecating tone. His face became crestfallen as well. Han then tenderly pecked Leia's lips as he continued, "Leia, I'm so sorry for my accusations. I had no r-right, I just well … I just well, the last vision I had …" Han trailed off as Leia attempted to interject but he silently shushed her by placing a finger over her lips. "Please, Leia, let me say this, it isn't easy for me. I still don't necessarily believe in the Force, but I believe that Jcubbie's visits had to do with something far greater than us out there."

Han's admission curbed Leia's desire to admonish him, all while unshed tears of hurt and wonder filled her beautiful brown eyes. "I also know I'm still not off the hook, and that I took another chink out of your already fragile heart," Han acknowledged as he pulled Leia closer to him so their faces were mere inches away from one another. He continued with a soft exhale, "Jcubbie, wasn't a baby when she visited me, she was a three-year older nipper with Corellian corn silk hair and bright crystal blue eyes. Other than that, she was your spitting image. The last vision I had of her before waking up to you on the Falcon was her running toward you yelling 'mommy, mommy.' Leia, I-I-I …"

Han's explanation trailed off as he tried to find the right words. _Kreth, how do I tell her, up until her, I didn't have the greatest track record with women. I either was thrown to the curb by their fathers, or they weren't just exclusive with me. Yep, it was a hard lesson I learned as a young Imperial Navy lieutenant, that some girls just aren't into just one-man—especially when he's gone for a long period of time._ He felt Leia start to smooth the crease lines on his forehead as her brown eyes showed patience and love toward him. Her soothing administration and nonverbal encouragement aided him with the courage he needed to explain his action on board the Falcon.

Clearing his throat, he began again, "L-Leia … you know I was an Imperial lieutenant." Leia nodded her head yes and silently nudged him to continue."Well, I dated a girl for a while an-nd even thought I was in love with her," Han commented as he began to tug on the bacta wrap around his collarbone when he saw Leia's eyes flash with jealousy. Han again cleared his throat as he proceeded, "An-n-nyway, as an Imp I traveled a lot, and one day I came home early and found her in bed with another Imperial officer. She indicated that she'd gotten lonely and … ugh, I know you aren't like her … it's just … it's just …"

During Han's recount of his terrible discovery, Leia's heart broke for him, knowing that he had been an orphan and always wanted a family deep down. He found that in Chewbacca and Malla, and now her and Luke. She hushed his stammering with an endearing kiss before stating, "This still doesn't get you off the hook, but I can only imagine what that young lieutenant felt when he walked in on a woman that he 'thought' he was in love with; most likely betrayal, anger, sorrow, hurt, and shock."

"Leia, I know that 'I'm sorry' isn't good enough, but know that I love you and Jcubbie so much. After I made an ass out of myself accusing you, Jcubbie explained to me in a dream that she favored Luke because he was her uncle."

A gasp echoed in the medical bay as Leia grabbed her belly with awed tears in her eyes, "Holy Force, Han, Luke just told me a few months ago that we were twins. Does she truly have Corellian corn silk hair and crystal blue eyes?"

"Yes, didn't she ever visit you?" Han queried with an eyebrow quirking in puzzlement.

"Yes and no, it was more like an impression or whisper at first with me. When Luke returned to assist with your rescue, he felt the Force within my belly. He immediately became excited and said Obi-Wan, during his training with Jedi Master Yoda, appeared to him and stated that he had a twin sister.

"You know how Luke and I share the same birthday and the same age … I guess it wasn't just a mere coincidence after all," Leia sighed, continuing. "Anyway, Luke started to teach me some Jedi meditation rituals in order for me to send positive thoughts and feelings toward our 'little stowaway.' She in turn has done the same for me, but I've never gotten a glimpse of her. I'm a bit jealous if you must know." Leia huffed the last part with half amusement and half indignation in her voice, because part of her was truly jealous that Han had gotten to see their daughter first and not her.

Han seeing that she was half serious, joked, "Well, she's a little spitfire, and she let me have it in the shin and a few other places, when I returned to my dream world after my accusations. After I got her to calm down that's when she told me Luke was her uncle. I'd say she's super protective of her mother." Han said the last part with his lopsided smile before placing a few feather like kisses to Leia's pouty lips.

His comments and actions had a comforting effect on Leia. She pulled Han in for a long, sensual kiss that turned desperate as she recalled who her real father was and the fear of Han casting her away when she told him. Han feeling that the kiss's meaning turned into something more distressful than erotic pulled away from Leia's lips, but not out of her hold. "WWhat is it?" Han questioned breathlessly as he searched for the truth in her eyes.

Leia gulped and attempted to breathe through her nose to calm her fearful heart. "Did J-Jcuuubbie, I mean stowaway, tell you anything more? Like other family members?"

Han's smuggler-radar piqued as he silently searched for answers in the depth of Leia's gaze, but when no answers were forthcoming he truthfully answered. "Well, she called Chewie her Uncle, Malla her Aunt, Lumpy her cousin, and Rieekan Grandpa." This comment earned him a slight grin before Leia's smirk turned into a grimace of fear.

"Han, I'm telling you this if you haven't already figured it out, our daughter is Force sensitive, just like Luke and I," Leia paused as she allowed Han to absorb this information. She continued as dawning spread across Han's face, "Now, I know you are not a believer, but hear me out …"

"Leia," interjected Han, "like I said before, there is something bigger out there. Maybe it is the Force. I've witnessed a lot in the last few years especially with Luke not to realize that."

This earned him a smooch before Leia continued, "I love you so much but I fear that you may recoil from us." Leia took Han's left hand and placed it on her baby bump, then placed her right hand on top of his. She continued to cup his cheek in her left hand.

"Nothing you could tell me would ever make me shirk my two girls," Han stated adamantly as he rubbed his left over Jcubbie while linking his thumb with Leia's. He then cupped her face with his right hand and gently ran his thumb over her lips. His words unleashed the silent tears Leia was trying to hold back, after all, she already cried enough earlier.

"Oh, H-H-Han, I wouldn't b-blame you if you w-wanted to disown u-us once you know. When Luke shared our heritage with me, I panicked and cradled our cub. I knew having a baby during all the maelstrom of war was dangerous, but to know that our daughter was strong in the Force because of his line …" trailed off Leia as her throat became constricted.

"Him who? Leia, breathe baby breathe!" Han demanded as he cupped her face with both his hands when she started to hyperventilate. "Please, you're scaring me honey."

"H-Han, m-m-m-my real father, h-his n-n-name was A-Anakin S-Sk-kywalker," Leia stammered through hiccups as she gauged Han's reaction.

Han sensing she needed his support and understanding exhaled, "Okay, your Beautifulness, his name was Anakin Skywalker, but you've always said Bail and Breha Organa were your true parents—blood or not."

"Han," Leia huffed exasperatedly, "how much do you know about the time before the Galactic War?"

"Leeeeia, I know I haven't been real forthcoming of my past, but history in general was not something I willingly picked up on as a kid. It was more about the survival skills and what basic schooling I had applied to those skills. Galactic history even right before I was born isn't my forte to say the least, only what Chewie, you, and Luke have shared with me," Han placated.

"Well, let me enlighten you," Leia huffed in annoyance which began to replace her fear. "Anakin Skywalker, was Obi-Wan's student, his strength in the Force grew under his tutelage …"

"Wait! Are you saying he was a Jedi? I thought all Jedi lived as monks," Han interjected with surprise.

"Yes, it was common practice for Jedi to remain romantically unattached, but before Anakin's fall to the dark side, he secretly wed my birth mother, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. My parents never hid my mother's nationality from me nor my adoption, they just never stated her name. She died in childbirth. As a child I was able to put two and two together, the day Padme died was the day I was born. Plus, I favored her, but I never knew I was a twin … Oh, Han just hold me!" Leia begged as sorrow and dread continued to seep into her soul. Han complied willingly, as he nuzzled and kissed her pain away.

"Leia, if you fear that you will die you won't, I promise," reassured Han. This earned him a glare for missing the point.

"Thanks, Nerfherder, that wasn't my point. Weren't you listening? My birthfather turned to the Dark side."

"Oh well, yeah, I heard you … but you're you … and Jcubbie is sweet as goyenberry pie, soooo …"

"Han, A-Anak-kin Sk-kywalker, is Vader!" Leia exclaimed as terror washed over her face. Dread that Han would leave her, and fear for her unborn child. Her statement earned a chain reaction of emotions that floated across Han's face as realization dawned on him. First it was surprise which turned into abhorrence, then anger, and then deflated into understanding and unconditional love/support. It took him under thirty seconds to embrace Leia with all his might as Malla's words echoed in his mind. * _She's afraid and will need all your support, love, and understanding.*_

"Leia, you will not succumb to the Dark side and neither will Jcubbie. Luke and I will make sure of that," Han soothed as he continued to rock her back in forth as she clung to him and sniffled her appreciation. "Now, I think her name is very fitting," Han amused trying to lighten the mood.

Leia catching on to his antics played along through sniffles, "Oh really, care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Well, I don't know, since her mother hasn't voiced it yet, I may get into trouble," Han teased, earning a poke in the side from Leia and a good kick from Jcubbie. "Ouch, now I see it, my two girls are already ganging up on me. I'm soooo in trouble."

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Just a few Thanksgiving quotes (food for thought):

The Pilgrims made seven times more graves than huts. No Americans have been more impoverished than these who, nevertheless, set aside a day of thanksgiving. ~H.U. Westermayer

If the only prayer you said in your whole life was, "thank you," that would suffice. ~Meister Eckhart

Thanksgiving Day is a jewel, to set in the hearts of honest men; but be careful that you do not take the day, and leave out the gratitude. ~E.P. Powell

As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them. ~John Fitzgerald Kennedy

Thanksgiving Day comes, by statute, once a year; to the honest man it comes as frequently as the heart of gratitude will allow. ~Edward Sandford Martin


	10. Name Game

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, now Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, and Dr. Roemke.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

 **Jeanmarie3** , thank you so much for continuing to beta my story, you are amazing!

I have to say this is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you like it. :-) The rating has also changed to M due to increased friskiness between our two lovebirds. Their encounters will continued to get more heated as this plot evolves.

* * *

Chapter Eight - Name Game

"Han?" Leia uttered as she pushed away from their embrace in order to make better eye contact with him. "You're okay that she's a girl, right? I mean …"

"Shhhh, last time I checked, Your Sexiness, the man in the relationship determines the gender of their offspring," Han reasoned.

"Well," Leia started, fiddling nervously with Han's bacta wrap, "Malla, stated that Corellians were similar to the Wookiee culture where male children, especially the first born, were coveted. And well … well since …"

Han stopped her fidgeting and brought her chin up, regaining eye contact with her before answering. "Leia, my ol' man never stayed around long enough to covet me; and, yes historically in a Corellian clan a young male child, especially the first born is an honor, but since meeting you I think any ch-child of ours would be a blessing, g-girl or b-b-b-b-boy," Han choked out, knowing that the likelihood of them conceiving a boy or another girl was slim to none, thanks to his carbonite entombment. _No, don't go there Han, you must be strong for Leia._

Leia sensing Han's internal struggle clasped her hands with his, "I know what you are thinking, I've read up on all the carbonite side effects and how they might affect you."

"Ugh, I should have known," Han moaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Leia had learned to associate with his discomfort during their first year. She grabbed that hand to stop the pattern in order to gain his attention back.

"Han, the study was based on one man. I hope you haven't lost faith in that Solo luck you're always boasting about. I believe with your aim, we'll be able to stock the galaxy with several Organa-Solos if we want to." Her comment earned a lopsided grin from her scoundrel before his demeanor started to sour again. "Besides, if it doesn't happen we'll have a lot of fun trying, and neither of us will need to get a contraceptive injection. Which by the way, I am all for, because you know how much I hate needles since the Death Sta …" Leia trailed off as another cloud of sorrow cast over her beautiful face. Han slowly eased her worry and pain lines away with his thumbs, before giving a self-mocking snicker.

"Aren't we the pair, so perfectly broken due to our heritage and history. I believe together we can overcome our parental legacies, and create a new, strong, and loyal one for Jcubbie. After all, together we can overcome anything, moving past our tainted bloodlines and previous transgressions for the greater good. The Organa-Solo line will have a new and better silver lining due to our love, respect, loyalty, and unrelenting teamwork to keep each other safe and sound," Han avowed as he held Leia closely and maintained eye contact during his revelation.

"Oh Gods," Leia sighed with an erotic lilt as she began to grind against Han. Han noticed her eyes had glazed over with want, and couldn't resist egging her on, silently. He started to sensually caress her body making it hum erotically; however, as his manhood began to come alive, so did a stinging sensation causing him to slightly wince in discomfort when Leia began to administer her own erogenous strokes. This caused her to recoil from her attempts to bring him along with her.

"Leia, Sweetie, I don't think 'Little Han' is quite ready, even though 'Big Han' would love to sink into his beautiful princess," Han grunted out but didn't stop his attentiveness. "You on the other hand … they say that some woman become more sexually sensitive with child. Let's see." Han taunted as he dipped his fingers into Leia's pants then slid two finger into her folds. To his delight he found her wet causing a cocky scoundrel grin to form on his lips, earning him a playful smack and an ornery grin from his love. "Yep, just like I thought …"

"You, son of a Nerfherder," Leia cooed playfully before she threw her head back in ecstasy as Han began to pump his finger in and out of her. "Oh Gods, Han …" Leia trailed off as her climax was nearing quickly due to her overstimulated pregnancy nub and Han's talented hands. Knowing her orgasms could be quite loud, she bit down on his shoulder in an attempt to curb her screams of pleasure; after all, in the back of her mind she didn't want the medical team adding more fuel to the Alliance rumor mill. Her organism came hard, giving Han a needed boost to his battered ego.

As she came down from her high, she mewled softly in contentment; however, when Han slowly withdrew his fingers from her folds, she exhaled in protest and her eyes bolted open. She was met with a satisfying grin as he entwined their legs together. "Wow," Han expressed cheekily earning a famous Leia eye quirk and a pinch to his shoulder. "Hey now," Han protested as he rubbed his shoulder where Leia bit and just pinched him. "Be nice, I just made you cum, but I must say, Sweetheart, you were already quite revved up before my fingers entered you. Would you like to share how long your body's been humming with want and need for this Corellian?"

"Oh shut up you walking erection!" Leia commented playfully, but enjoying the old sexual banter she'd missed for eight months since his entombment. Her demeanor soon turned serious, which affected Han's as well. "If you must know, it was when, you affirmed that you loved us no matter what, and that together we would make sure our destinies were on the right course and not ... just hold me, Han, in your arms. I feel so safe and sound and invincible. Oh Han, besides my bloodline, I fear that once she leaves the womb, I'll be more helpless to protect her. It's not rational and very impractical thinking I know, but 90% of the time, I just want her stay in there so I can easily shelter her from the Dark side and the ugliness of this galaxy. It's crazy I know," Leia sniffled, resting her head under Han's chin.

"Honey, it doesn't sound crazy at all, but I think you'd hate lugging her around when she's the size of a toddler," Han teased to lighten the mood again. His attempt earned him a half chortle and half sigh as Leia snuggled closer to him.

"I guess you're right, but I'd do it, even if my back hurt ten times as much as it does now," Leia replied seriously. Han responded by slowly massaging her back, earning sighs and moans of contentment. "Now, before I fall asleep due to my afterglow, and your current administration to ease my back pain, why don't you share the name you think I've come up with for our girl?"

With tongue in cheek, Han pretended to mull over her request earning himself a ticklish caress down his left side. He quickly grabbed the offending appendage and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Han, you don't play fair."

"Sweetheart, you think I don't play fair? Here you are, using top secret information to get the best of me," Han deadpanned back. His lips then descended on Leia's neck, nibbling on one of her sweet spots and earning a moan of pleasure from his love.

"Now, who's using top secret information, uncovered during our trip to Bespin?" Leia responded breathlessly as she began to arch her pelvis toward Han's.

"Your Spiciness, be careful the family jewels are still recovering from the carbonite," Han hissed softly as he stopped his administration on Leia's neck and pulled his pelvis away from hers.

"Whoops," Leia breathed sheepishly with desire-hooded eye lids, "but, I'm not saying sorry because you started it."

"I started it, Sweetheart?!" Han bulked playfully.

"Yes, you're the one that won't share your epiphany on our baby girl's name. I want to see how well you think you know me," Leia bantered back.

"Fine … I'm only going to humor you so the family jewels will go unscathed. I plan to ravage you in a few days, your Worshipfulness," Han huffed impishly.

"Dually noted, and I can't wait," Leia mollified on abated breath. "Now, please continue with your name revelation."

"Alright, I will," Han snorted. "Well, like I said earlier, Jcubbie stated that her mother, also known as you, already had a name picked out starting with the letter 'J.' And, it can't be Jaina, after my mother, since I never mentioned it to you."

"Your mother's name was Jaina," Leia whispered, as she silently reveled in another tidbit from Han's past.

Han gave her a playful stink-eye before continuing, "Yesssss, now hush, or I'll stop my tale of uncovering your perfect name for our nipper." Leia initially looked affronted by his admonishment, but eventually snuggled closer to him as she silently agreed to Han's request. "Like I said, I knew it couldn't be Jaina, I'd never told you her name before, and come to think of it, I'm not sure I ever shared it with Chewie either. Therefore, he couldn't have disclosed it to you while I was gone.

"Then, Junior, popped into my head, but then I thought that would be too weird for a girl's name," Han continued brazenly as Leia shook her head in mirth. _So, he's going to stretch this out into an actual drawn out tale. Typical scoundrel vying for my full attention and now yours Sweetheart. You'll get use to it, Jcubbie, my little stowaway. Your daddy definitely likes to hold a captivated audience especially when it's made up of his makeshift family._ Leia sent silently via their Force connection as she lovingly caressed her extended stomach.

"Well, when I knew that, Junior, wasn't a possibility, Jade popped into my head. Like I deserved being jaded or something," this comment received an iconic 'Princess Leia' stink-eye, "but, Jcubbie told me before I was in the bantha house, so it couldn't possibly be Jade." Leia silently agreed as her nose wrinkled and she shook her head no.

"Then, I thought maybe Jolly or Joy, but then I thought those were just too sweet for an Organa-Solo child. Yes, our daughter will bring us joy, but she'll probably give us a run for all our credits too. After all, with all your stubbornness …," this remark earned Han a good swat on the arm, before he continued. "Hey now, I was going to add … and my orneriness, would definitely earn some raised eyebrows over one of those names."

"Nice save, Flyboy, now continue," Leia ordered lightheartedly.

"Jewel," Han stated sincerely, earning a soft grin from Leia. An all knowing smile spread across his face, like a manka cat swallowing the Corellian canary. However, Leia returned the smile with a devious grin of her own.

"So close yet so far, my Scoundrel," Leia placated with tongue in cheek.

"Oh, that's soooooo not the name you have in your heart, my dear," Han bantered back with his own 'I so got you look.'

"Oh really?" Leia countered back as she fought to keep her heavy eyelids open.

"Yes, even though Jcubbie will be our rare and priceless gem, Jewel is not the name for her," Han stated on a sigh of satisfaction as he allowed a pregnant pause to fill the air.

After a minute or two, Leia's fatigue, patience, and yearning to know if he guessed the name within her heart for their daughter, overtook her renowned Senatorial resilience. She impishly poked him in the sternum to get him to respond to her silent query. Han, however, defiantly took his time, "Well, my dear, there is only one name that would fit the daughter of the 'Face of the Rebellion.' Something that would justify all the sorrow, hard work, dedication, and blood and sweat her parents have given over the past few years against the Galactic Empire."

Again, Han allowed a pregnant pause before whispering, "Justice," with a satisfying grin. A soft smile spread across Leia's sleepy face as she nodded her confirmation. Then both parents shared giggles of glee.

As their snickers died down due to their growing fatigue, Leia muttered impishly before closing her tired eyes. "Just for the record, her initials are J.C., so you'll have to mull over her middle name now, Flyboy; and, hopefully you'll figure it out before I write it down on her birth certificate in a few weeks or humbly ask me for it," she grinned, drifting off in his arms.

To Be Continued ...


	11. First Peek

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, now Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, and Dr. Roemke.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

 **Jeanmarie3** , thank you so much for continuing to beta my story, even as you write your story and attend to your wonderful family as well!

 ** _This chapter like so many others are dedicated to the dynamic mother/daughter duo who have both gone to be with their Maker. Debbie Reynolds, you were an amazing singer, dancer, and entertainer, your light was so bright! Carrie Fisher, you were an inspiration for so many young girls who wanted to be a superhero but had no one to use until Princess Leia flew into the galaxy. Your bond was so strong all the way to both your deaths. Go in peace you lovely ladies! Thank you so much for being bright lights in our lives and fighting for those who suffer mental illnesses, it's never anyone's fault._**

* * *

Chapter Nine - First Peek

The swoosh of the medical bay doors startled both sleeping adults awake. Leia looked over at the chronometer for the time, and was shocked to find she slept over ten hours straight without having to run to the bathroom. However, in that moment, Jcubbie kicked her bladder, sending her off the bed as fast as her pregnant body allowed toward the fresher. This earned a soft chuckle from Han before she heard, "Doc, no more torture … please."

When she reemerged from the fresher, she watched as Dr. Roemke unwrapped her Corellian mummy. Leia, enjoying the show, took the visitor's seat to stay out of the good doctor's way. She watched with an underlining hunger as Han was stripped down to his briefs. He caught her eye, and gave her his infamous scoundrel grin. Their heated gaze was interrupted by a throat clear, "Don't mind the doctor in the room, you two. There will be plenty of time for your 'reunion' to continue before the maelstrom of war recommences."

Dr. Roemke's reminder that they were still in the middle of war with the Empire had a cold bucket of ice effect on the duo. Leia began to rock softly as she cradled her belly protectively, with Han never breaking eye contact and silently sending his love and support. Roemke feeling the electrical charge shift in the room looked up from the bioscanner to assess the two lovebirds. "Humph, calm down you two, I was just jesting. The facts are true that we are still at war, but haja it's uncomfortable being in the same room with the two you when you are both sexually frustrated."

Han and Leia both turned shades of red. "Leyvi! Do you have to go allllll doctor technical on us? For kreth's sake, you're in the room with royalty," Han stated in Leia's defense.

"Easy now—blaster ready, ask questions later, Corellian—I'm not saying anything different than what most of us thought before your trip to Bespin; and, there is great evidence that you two finally found a room," Dr. Roemke impishly stated. Han's knee jerk reaction was to box the good doctor's ears in. One look behind Reomke, though, showed him that Leia was turning a deeper red. Yet, she also couldn't seem to contain her mirth, lovingly caressing their daughter.

"Doc, your just lucky a lady's in our presence, otherwise you'd need that 2-1B to pick up your sorry ass from the floor," Han huffed.

"No, Han," Leia interjected into the heated jesting, "There will be no damage to Dr. Roemke until after Jcubbie is born." Leia gave Han an impish grin when she said Jcubbie.

"Hey now, Jcubbie, is my nickname," Han muttered as he jerked his thumb up to chest.

"Oh, that's part of your punishment dear; I like 'Jcubbie', so you have to share," Leia stated calmly, pushing up from her chair and sauntered over toward Dr. Roemke to read the bioscanner's analysis over his shoulder.

"As you can see Princess Leia, Han's recovery is ninety-eight percent complete—after the bacta wrap," Dr. Roemke declared as if Han wasn't in the room. Leia caught onto the doctor's antics and agreed silently to join his torturous game.

"Hmmm, I see Dr. Roemke, so what further actions are necessary to ensure his full physical and neurological recovery? Maybe … one more dip in the bacta tank?" Leia questioned evilly with a straight face.

"No, nothing that traumatic, Princess, just a week or two in physical and occupational therapy," Dr. Roemke informed.

"Oh … well, can we make some of his occupational therapy functional for upcoming events?" Leia asked with a twinkle in her eye as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey, Sullust to Doc and her Worshipfulness, I'm still here, and I can see and hear just fine," Han deadpanned back. Leia smiled cheekily with Dr. Roemke before sidling up against Han's side.

"Han, I know dear, I'm just getting more fuel for your punishment," Leia said straight-faced. Han had the decency to look apologetic and resolved to endure whatever course of action Leia and Doc Leyvi recommended.

He grasped Leia's hand before exhaling, "Okay … what do you have in mind, my dear, that's functional?"

"Well, Corellian nappy duty will definitely be part of your retribution for your action on board the _Falcon_. Dr. Roemke, I believe fine motor skills are required for adequate diaper changing? Am I correct?" Leia questioned the doctor but never took her eyes off of Han's.

"Yes, fine motor skills are definitely required for diapers changing as well as reaction time to avoid any unwarranted messes during changes. I also think tinkering with _Falcon_ parts and blaster shooting are justifiable as well." Dr. Roemke added with as much seriousness as he could muster before winking at the two love birds. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a few moments, I'm going to go get the 2-1B unit so we can finally see your little nipper via a very overdue holosound."

"Those don't sound like bad treatments at all, your Highness," Han commented as he drew Leia in between his legs, attempting to bring her in for a kiss. However, she wasn't ready to give into his Corellian charm, just yet, and gently stilled his efforts by pushing lightly against his chest.

"Han, all playfulness aside, I do want you to do what Dr. Roemke recommends, please. If not for me, then for Jcubbie," Leia begged with unshed tears as she implored him for his concurrence. Humbly Han cupped her belly in his hands before they traveled up her sides, then held her face in his palms. He then nodded ever so softly before his lips finally came down to capture hers.

Han slowly skimmed his tongue over her lips for permission to enter her mouth. Leia willingly allowed the gentle invasion. Their kiss was a combination of love, adoration, and tenderness, nothing erotic, just two souls reuniting and exploring their connection after a long separation. As they pulled up for air, they leaned their foreheads together affectionately. "I see that you are already playing the Jcubbie card against me as well as my love for both of you," Han murmured softly.

"I know," Leia responded with an ornery grin and earning a tranquil smile from Han before capturing his lips again with hers. The swoosh of the medical bay doors caused them to pull back from their kiss, but not from each other.

Dr. Roemke looked up from his data pad and shook his head in bemusement. "I'd warn you two about accidents that may occur with these kind of relations, but I'd be about eight and half months too late," he said brazenly. His comment earned two blushes and happy grins from his audience as Han's hands cupped Leia's belly affectionately. "Well, at least you two have the decency to blush. Now, since both of you insist on canoodling … Han, I want to show you a technique that will assist with Leia's growing back pain as well as your fondling of the Princess; however, it's more innocent and endearing looking than your current embrace," commented the cheeky doctor causing Leia to duck her head against Han's chest as Han smiled like a pittin that swallowed the canary.

"Doc, Leia and I have never canoodled in public before, I respect and love her too much to do that. I mean I may hug and kiss her now, but nothing indecent in public. She deserves better than that," Han rebutted seriously, after it dawned on him that he shouldn't be such a scoundrel anymore, at least publicly, because Leia wasn't some two credit floozy, she was his other half. This earned a tight embrace from his love as she nuzzled his chest before pulling out of their hold.

Dr. Roemke, gave them a once over, before grinning his approval. "Good, and since you are making such great improvements, your vital checks will be every four hours instead of every two hours. Just saying …" This comment earned another deep blush from Leia, knowing the doctor was implying they'd have more privacy to reconnect and osculate in the medical bay later. "Princess Leia …"

"Dr. Roemke, please, call me Leia. We've been over this before; you've insured the safety of our baby in addition to agreeing to bring Jcubbie into the galaxy," Leia requested, touching her belly.

"Okay, then, only if you call me Leyvi or Doc as this one likes to call me," Dr. Roemke indicated with his thumb. Leia' response was a soft grin and head nod. then grabbed the bed controller to lift the head of the bed up at ninety degree angle. "Alright, Han lean back against the head board but leave your legs open. You're going to straddle and spoon Leia in an upright position. This is a good way to support her back in addition to cuddling her and your unborn child," Roemke informed Han, trying to be as professional as possible, but his cheeks tinged pink after Han's next comment.

"Awe, Leyvi, under all that doctor mumble jumble you're actually a romantic," Han teased back as he complied with the doctor's request then assisted Leia in front of him. Initially it was a bit awkward because Han didn't want to hurt either of his girls when he shifted them in bed. Leia's mobility may have slowed her down a bit but she still was able to comfortably scooch in between his legs. He then slid his hands over Leia's rounded belly while she lovingly placed hers on top of his chest while entwining their fingers together.

Dr. Roemke watched them for a moment as they snuggled together. He began to shake his head as he realized the two love birds were in their own little galaxy again. The doctor cleared his throat before continuing, "You know, Han, since you and Leia seem to enjoy this position, it's also an excellent way for the father to be involved while the mother is nursing." This had the reaction he was looking for from Han, sudden surprise and wonder.

"Really?!" Han expelled on abated breath causing Leia to crane her head to witness his unrestrained elation. _Jcubbie, you must have really made an impression on our scoundrel._ Leia thought as she lovingly stroked her belly. _I better mark this day down, 'the day, someone else witnessed his softer side too.' Who would have thought three years ago the arrogant, tongue lashing, blast before asking questions mercenary would be excited to be part of your nourishment? I wonder if he'll be as excited with nappy duty especially your poopy ones, he'll have to endure for at least … at least six months as punishment for his accusations on the Falcon._ Leia received a few kicks in response to her thoughts, allowing Han to feel their cub as well.

"Yes, really, Han, you can be as involved as you'd like in your baby's nurturing. MEN!" Dr. Roemke sighed exasperatedly as he attached the holosound machine onto Leia's stomach. "Just because we don't have the means to nourish our children doesn't mean we can't be part of the process. Why, when Betzy was nursing, I'd retrieve Jordy, Nevi, and Ean out of their crib for her, before settling her in between my legs; and, once they were finished I'd burp them before returning them back to the crib. And, for the record we sat in the same position during all three births too," Dr. Roemke informed both, providing a wink in Leia's direction as Han's face blanched.

Han recovered hastily though and shot back, "Leyvi are you trying to win a medal for 'father of the galaxy'? And, if you are trying to guilt me into doing all the above, I'm afraid you'd lose." His response had the dramatic effect he was looking for as Leia's head whipped back around to decipher his words and Dr. Roemke's face held shock. However, Leia detected Han's impish glint and elbowed him in the side. "Ouch! Leia, I'm a recovering man! Besides I don't want Doc taking all the credit for his suggestions … 'sides I'd have figured it out eventually," Han objected as he rubbed his side.

"Han, don't you think Jcubbie deserves some humility here? Don't be such a nerfherder when it comes to our baby," Leia trailed off as her hormones were getting the best of her, tears beginning to build behind her eyes and throat again.

"Leeeia, I'm sorry, Beautiful, but I do have a reputation to uphold. If word leaks out that you and Jcubbie have made me soft, no one will take me seriously as a tough mercenary especially after my days in my carbonite tomb. They'll think it mushed my mind up or something," Han whined teasingly to ease Leia's tears. He received a pinch in the arm as his response, since Leia had turned her attention toward the holosound machine as it flickered to life. A soft blue light emanated from the device and soon a four dimensional image of their baby shimmered in front of them.

"Awe, the Organa-Solo child is a little girl, but I have a feeling you already knew this," Dr. Roemke sighed dramatically.

"Leyvi, don't get all bent out of shape that the Force stole your thunder," Leia sassed back as she ran her fingers over the image of her daughter for the very first time. Happy tears began to cloud Leia's eyes before she whispered on a sniff, "Hi, Justice, I'm your mommy." Han nuzzled Leia in silent support as he too softly traced the image of their daughter.

Dr. Roemke cleared his throat before proceeding, "Justice looks very healthy. She's a little smaller than the average humanoid, but that could be because her mother is smaller in stature too. It will actually be an easier birth, and I don't foresee a c-section being required since she is in the right position as well. So, our plans for her delivery should go off without a hitch."

This last statement tore Han's attention away from the holosound image. "What plans?!" Han asked suspiciously.

Leia squeezed their entwined hands in comfort before stating matter-of-factly, "Leyvi, Betzy, this 2-1B unit along with a midwife droid will be joining us on the _Falcon_ for Jcubbie's birth."

"NO!" Han expelled forcefully. Leia's head whipped around in time to see his head shaking emphatically no. "You will be here where there is appropriate equipment for a safe birth!"

"No? Han, we've had this planned out since her life was nearly taken from me," Leia seethed. Her scowl lessoned as she awkwardly cupped Han's face from her position. "I need you to understand, I fully trust Leyvi and Betzy in addition to the two droids we'll bring along. After all, I've taken a page from your book on droid threats … by threatening to melt them down if they betray us." Without missing a beat, the 2-1B peeped his fear and understanding.

"Leeia," Han whined.

"Han, please, I want Jcubbie to enter this galaxy safely on board the _Falcon_. I want us to bond with her for a week without fear and without Rebel Alliance responsibilities. We are not set to move forward with the Empire just yet, but there are sources that the Emperor is working on another pet project."

Han took in a deep breath through his nose before replying, "Sooooo, why is Betzy needed?"

Leia grinned knowing this was Han's way of conceding, "Betzy, can assist me with the little things which are required to attend to Jcubbie."

"Aren't there holorecords that can be downloaded for that information? Or even Malla?" Han droned.

"Han, what's your real beef with Betzy tagging along? She's one of the best nurses in the Alliance," Leyvi stated with a knowing smirk. "It wouldn't be the fact she's beaten you several times at the Sabacc table?"

Han's response was a glare toward Dr. Roemke. Leia snickered at Han's expense. "No," Han muttered before changing the subject. "Doc, can this holosound machine digitally generate a future image of our daughter? Maybe at the age of three or four?"

Just then the baby in front of them opened her beautiful eyes. Dr. Roemke, took a still holophoto of this image as he began to rapidly type into his data pad. "Yes, I think I can tap into the Alliance's face generating software. Awe there you go." Slowly the 4D image transformed into an impish Corellian corn silk haired little girl with shocking blue eyes.

Leia felt Han grin against her temple, and that's all she needed to know—it was the child who visited him. She began to affectionately rub the side of her stomach again. _Jcubbie, thank you so much for keeping your daddy company. I know his sanity needed it during his entombment._ In response to her silent thoughts a brush of acknowledgement flowed down her body. Initially it caught Leia off guard, but she was able to finally say, "What a beautiful little girl you are. I can't wait to finally meet you."

"Humph, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Skywalker was her father," Dr. Roemke murmured teasingly.

This comment froze both parents for a moment, but Han recovered quicker than Leia. "Naw, Doc, she takes after my mother, she was blonde and blue-eyed." Leia responded in kind to his swift thinking by bring his hand up for a kiss. _Thank goodness your daddy came up with a great cover story for your appearance Jcubbie. I'm not sure Uncle Luke and I are ready to inform the galaxy of our shared parentage yet, let alone who our birth father is. Your Uncle Luke has promised me that he'll teach you and I how to resist the Dark side. Mommy won't let the evil of the galaxy corrupt you, Jcubbie, after all, you must live up to your name Justice Carleyza. Your daddy's never going to figure out your middle name. We'll see how long it takes him guess or give up._

To Be Continued …


	12. Back To Reality

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, now Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, and Dr. Roemke.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

This story continues to plug away even during my crazy life (selling my house, moving, getting ready for GenCon, wedding plans, the actual wedding, and four deaths in the family), and Jeanmarie3 continues to beta for me even during her crazy life and writing her own superb fic! I appreciate it so much!

A special thanks to all my reviewers too: **DJlou14,** **VaderMater, MrsScruffyNerfherder, jeanmarie3, Jedi Kes Solo, dantsolo, hafizatal sufiah yaacob, Dark Leia, banzi, Freshman11, mermaid 32, markaleen,** and multiple **Guest** reviews.

* * *

Chapter Ten - Back to Reality

It had been another 24 hours in the medical bay, and it was during this time that Han was caught up to speed about all that occurred while he was entombed. To say that Han was shocked when Leia told him she resigned her command position in order to join his rescue was an understatement; and, the fact that High Command wasn't sure what to do with her now since her return. She indicated that it was fine by her, in that moment, so she could assist with his recovery; and she was, there for all his physical and occupational therapy sessions. Leia also not only shared what he missed out on, but also listened to him tell his time in the carbonite when they were alone in the medical bay. She especially enjoyed the stories of Jcubbie's visits and the little songs she would sing. Han's tenderness toward her bump during his recount awed her, and if there was any doubt of his acceptance it was washed away with his continued affection toward her and Jcubbie during their private moments. However, after his first few rounds of physical and occupational therapy, Dr. Roemke released him from the medical bay and ordered him to return daily for outpatient therapy until Jcubbie arrived.

The doors to his medical bay swooshed open to reveal Leia. She had been summoned by High Command during his last occupational therapy session. Her expression was strained. "Leia, what is it?" Han asked in concern. His expression immediately eased her mind as a pleasant grin spread across her face.

"Nothing," Leia said as she mentally shook her displeasure toward Mon Montha and Dodonna. Han cupped her face and silently asked for the truth. Sighing Leia replied, "Mon and Dodonna would like me to return to work ASAP even if it is only part-time before Jcubbie is born."

"Okay," Han answered, with Leia giving him an eye roll and pulled away. She began to pace the room as she rubbed circles on her belly. Han found it adorable that her pace had a slight waddle to it, but he would never voice it; however, he wasn't quite able to hide his smirk from Leia.

"What are you smirking about Nerfherder?" Leia questioned with her signature eye quirk.

Han just shook his head before saying, "Nothing, you are just adorable, and so loving toward Jcubbie. I'm just admiring my handiwork." This earned him a playful swat from Leia as she paced by him.

"I am not adorable, I'm fat, I'm tired, I'm horny, I'm hungry, I'm cranky, I'm frustrated, I'm scared, I'm excited, I'm nervous, I'm …" Leia trailed off as Han pulled her into his arms and silenced her with a kiss.

When they pulled up for air he wickedly stated, "Well, even though 'little Han' is still recovering, I can definitely help you with 'horny?'" Leia again slapped him on the chest in disbelief and light-heartedness.

"Han! Did you hear anything else I just said?"

With tongue in cheek, Han responded, "You said you were tired and I can understand why. You've been working with the Rebellion for years, looking for this scoundrel for several months, and baking a beautiful baby. Sooo tired is understandable. Fat? No, I find you quite delectable with your new found curves, and what can I say, the fact I impregnated you around our first few times is sexy as all get out. 'Little Han' is getting excited just thinking about those first few times."

"You're incorrigible," Leia cheekily stated as she pinched his butt, "but, please go on, my self-consciousness needs a boost."

Han eyed her skeptically, "Leia, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in this galaxy, and not just because of your looks. Your brains and wit are sexy as Hoth. Why else do you think I stuck around for three years instead of leaving to pay off Jabba?"

Leigh impishly replied, "Because you wanted to get into my pants?"

"Well," Han paused with a wicked gleam before nuzzling her nose with his. "You do have a point, I did want to get into your pants the moment you blasted a hole in the trash compactor on the Death Star, but the more I got to know you, the more I wanted to stay in your pants twenty-four/seven, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. Even if you did continually insult my ship."

Leia's eyes hooded over with desire as her hands travelled down south to fondle Han, however, she stilled her administration when she heard a slight hiss from Han. "Dang it baby, I want you bad, you have to believe me," Han gasped as he captured Leia's lips, "But, I'm still not up to par yet. Doc, said it maybe another day before I can plow into you again." Leia responded by licking her lips seductively.

"Ugh, woman, you are going to be the death of me," Han sighed as he spun her around and lightly tapped her on the butt as he slung his pack over his shoulder. "Let's bust out of here and head toward ...," Han trailed off as it dawned on him, he didn't know where they were going to stay. Leia continued toward the door but turned her head back toward Han.

"Han?" Leia began, but realized what stopped his train of thought. She quickly grabbed his hand and stated, "To the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ our home."

Han's surprise was evident and he recovered fast enough to place a searing kiss to Leia's lips. "Let's go home then," Han agreed as he resumed holding Leia's hand, walking them out of the medical bay toward the docking bay. "Now, tell me more about what those 'two' demanding council members wanted from the 'Face of the Rebellion.'"

"Han," Leia sighed exasperatedly, "would you stop calling me the 'Face of the Rebellion.' You know how much I hate that depiction. How about the 'Poster Boy for Enlisted Scoundrels?'"

"Okay, okay, Your Sexiness. I see your point, but I'm just repeating what others call you," Han declared in a child-like manner, earning a juvenile jab in the arm from Leia.

"Oh, you!"

"Me?! Your Beautifulness, stop using your avoidance tactics on me by changing the subject. What kind of work do those two want my very sexy pregnant princess to do right before Jcubbie's debut?" Han asked with persistence. Leia's face became concerned and contemplative as she cupped her belly protectively. Then she moved closer to Han and leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk slower than normal toward the _Falcon_ due to her cumbersome girth.

"Let's wait until we get back home. I promise to fill you in, it's not something," Leia trailed off as a few x-wing pilots passed the duo. Two clapped Han on the back and welcomed him back whole-heartedly before moving on with their buddies.

Han, after receiving the men's welcomes and congrats, realized the information must be highly sensitive and agreed silently. He quickly changed the subject to something lighter as they continued to weave around the base toward the _Falcon_. "Sooo, Jcubbie's middle name starts with a C?"

"Yes," Leia exhaled with relief that Han understood her silent plea. She impishly teased, "There is no way you're going to get it."

"Oh really? I might be a mercenary, but I've gotten out of a lot of tight spots due to my quick thinking. I'm smarter than I look Sweetheart," Han joshed back but instead of receiving a deep throated chuckle, he was met with shiny brown eyes. Han moved them into an alcove, knowing the leader in Leia would hate for others to see any sign of weakness. He then pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers as she buried herself into his warmth. "Leia, I'm here, I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know Han, these hormones just have many of my emotions surfacing quicker than I can control," Leia sniffed before tilting her head back to see him. She was rewarded with a tender kiss from her love as Han ran his hands up and down her back. "It's just … I know you were able to use your quick wit to get out of many tight spots we found ourselves in. It's just," Leia trailed off as she began to play with an invisible piece of lint on Han's vest.

"Leia, look at me," Han pleaded, tilting her head back up toward his. "It was my decision to stay. My heart wouldn't let me leave … as many times as I threatened to leave, I just couldn't."

"But, you were going to."

"Leia, after Ord Mandell, I felt I had to go. The bounty on my head was endangering you, and we barely made it out of the situation with the skin of our teeth. I felt I needed to try and settle it, in order for my life to fully move on … in the direction my heart longed to travel," Han implored as he tenderly cupped Leia's head in one hand and her womb in the other. Leia responded by nuzzling into his hand before silently pleading for him to kiss her. Han agreed wholeheartedly as he slid his hand from her cheek to her hair, entangling his fingers into her soft tresses to pull her closer, or as close as her baby bump would allow. Leia proceeded to snake her arms around his neck in order to assist him.

It wasn't until they both felt a few jabs from Jcubbie that they put some distance between each other before they got carried away. Leia began to snicker, "Thank goodness our daughter has sense enough, otherwise your comment to Leyvi about our canoodling in public would be a big fat lie, now."

Han joined in with her giggling, pulling her back into one more affectionate hug before placing a tender kiss to the top of her head. Leia reveled in these types of embraces from Han, feeling so safe and cared for by the man she loved wholeheartedly. Realizing they needed to head to the _Falcon_ , she pulled out of his arms and guided them back out into the corridor. She tucked herself back into his side as they leisurely strolled toward their home. After, several minutes of comfortable silence, Leia mischievously asked, "So, care to share your thoughts on Jcubbie's middle name?"

"Humph, I know I'll fall short, because it's a combination of names," Han deadpanned, eliciting a shocked expression from Leia. This only caused a soft chuckle to slip past his lips, and a poke in his ribs from his lady love. "Oh come on Leia, you've been my favorite subject to study since the Death Star," Han trailed off as he felt Leia's posture become rigid and shiver with terror as she immediately cradled her belly.

"Leia, what is it? Holy kriff!" Han expelled as realization hit him, another Death Star maybe in the works. Leia glanced around their surroundings before nodding her head in confirmation.

Then changing the subject to avoid any eavesdroppers Leia continued their name discussion. "So, great student of 'Leia Organa,' what names do you think I've used to create Jcubbie's middle name?" Han noting her attempts to lighten the mood and keeping mum until they reached the _Falcon_ , pretended to mollify over her request. His reward was another poke to his ribs.

"Look lady, if you keep poking and pinching me, my juvenile mind might think you're flirting with me, and I may have to retaliate and tug on your braids," Han teased receiving a snort from Leia and silent pleading to share his thoughts on Jcubbie's middle name. _If he's even close to your middle name, Jcubbie, I'm doomed. Who would have thought our scoundrel was so perceptive and taking notes of all the little things?_ Leia thought as she lovingly rubbed her tummy.

"Hmmm, well I see the _Falcon_ up ahead so I won't draw out your anticipation and expectancy any longer. I also see Chewie, Malla, and Lumpy as well, and I don't think you'd last another hour of suspense either. You know they'll want to coddle us a bit, that innate Wookiee cosseting, it's sweet but smothering too; but, don't tell Chewie I said that. I swear you and Jcubbie are making me soft," Han said with disgust in his voice. His teasing received another nice pinch to his love handle. "Hey, now, no more abuse."

"I wouldn't have to retaliate if you would just cut to the chase. We're almost there and the suspense is killing me."

"Well, you are a beautiful walking corpse, my fair lady," Han teased before continuing. "Well, the way I see it, there are two beings that you would possibly consider naming our daughter after whose names start with 'C." Han gave a brief dramatic pause before renewing his dialogue. "Chewie or Carlist.

"Now, Chewbacca would be honored to have Jcubbie named for him … but I fear Justice Chew-something isn't 'princessy' enough for our little nipper. It doesn't have that dignified/royal ring to it. However, Justice Carlista or something like that has a very impressive sound to it, especially with Organa-Solo attached to it," Han finished with a Cheshire smile. Leia gave him an impressive smile, but shook her head in a negative.

"So close Flyboy yet so far. You missed the ending by a land slide," Leia giggled as they grew nearer to the _Falcon_ and felt a smaller than usual fur ball attach himself to her. "I can barely see my little Lumpy over my mound but I sure do feel him."

*Hi, Princess. Missed you,* Lumpy said before running off to assist his father with repairs.

"Leia, he's almost as tall as you are and almost four and half standard years old. He'll be as tall as Chewie in another four to five years, and by his twelfth year he'll be participating in his coming-of-age ceremony."

"Oh hush, he's still a pup and just barely out of the nursery ring," Leia argued as she absentmindedly rubbed her baby bump. "Let's not rush him into adulthood to fast. It will be here before we know it."

Han then leaned over to whisper in her ear to lighten the sudden mood change. "You know that he was born almost three feet tall."

Leia gave a bewildered look and then scrunched up her nose in aversion. "I take back my desire to carry Jcubbie that long even if it is to protect her." Leia's response garnered a belly laugh from Han as they joined Malla at the _Falcon_ 's ramp. Malla immediately hugged Leia and silently assessed her condition before giving her a slight nod of approval.

"Hey, hey, I'm the one that just recovered. What am I bantha liver?" Han droned teasingly.

*No, worse, bantha dung, you ol' rascal. Now, give Malla a hug before I rip your arms out of their sockets for knocking up our princess!* Malla exclaimed covertly, not knowing if Han shared with Leia about her earlier visit. Han and Malla embraced in a hug as Chewie joined the reunion too. He took his turn in hugging Leia and then gave Han one then ruffled his hair.

*Cub, I hope you take Malla's words to heart. The princess is a worthy mate so don't mess it up, like you usually do when you have a good thing in the palms of your hands.*

"Thanks pal! I appreciate the vote of confidence from both of you," Han replied with sarcasm.

*You're just lucky that the princess's Shyriiwook is still in its infancy, but it's developing rather quickly. Her look right now just confirms that she's aware of some of the things we are discussing with you,* Chewie acknowledged with a tilt of his head toward Leia as a small smile of confirmation graced her lips.


	13. Reflection (part 1 of 2)

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, Dr. Roemke, and Betzy.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

Kenobian slip = Star Wars Freudian slip

Jeanmarie3, you are awesome thanks for your continued support and betaing. Also, thanks to all my reviewers, you are amazing as well!

Author's Note: **_This chapter is dedicated to a beautiful angel in heaven, Christian. February 26th marked the one year anniversary of his death when he ended his struggle with his severe Bipolar disorder. As a believer in Jesus Christ he was saved at an earlier age, but even his strong faith couldn't help him during his darkest depressions. He is free and happy in Heaven now. God Bless all individuals who persevere on with mental illnesses, your strength and courage inspire so many of us!_**

This weekend will be a bit busy for me so happy Ash Wednesday! :-)

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Reflection (part 1 of 2)

Much later after the evening meal with the little makeshift family (that is, of three Wookiees, one general, a doctor, a nurse, a baron, a princess, a scoundrel, a pittin, and three droids), Leia found Han just inside the captain's quarters, leisurely holding Bespin as he rested his back against the wall. His gaze was thoughtful yet far away. _Hmm, I wonder what has my scoundrel in such deep thought? I know we didn't have much time to review the room before Malla whisked me away to assist with our celebration dinner, nor were we able to discuss the new Death Star plans._ Leia's involuntary shutter brought Han out of his musings.

He then gently released Bespin down before turning his full attention to Leia, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Hey, you cold?" Han asked as he slowly drew her into a standing embrace.

Leia returned his hug and deeply inhaled his musky scent, gratefully basking in his comforting arms. She then exhaled, "Noooo, it was a shutter of fear." Han immediately tightened his hold on Leia, even with their second stowaway in the way. It was just what they both needed as they drew strength from one another. "Mon Mothma and General Ackbar called a meeting of High Command to share counter intelligence we've recently received from our Bothan contacts. It's been confirmed that the Emperor is building another Death Star."

"So, we just take it out like the last one," Han claimed as he nuzzled her head.

"It's not that easy Han. We can't just assume that the blueprints from the old Death Star are being used; And, we can't go in with blasters blazing!" Leia responded cheekily to ease their tension, lovingly rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Uh, your Sexiness, are you saying the Emperor is smarter than his slimy looks?"

This caused Leia to giggle even though fear still consumed her. "Yes, as we speak, the Bothans are trying to seize a copy of the new Death Star's blueprints for us."

"Seize? That's an interesting word choice in place of 'stealing,' I'll have to use that term when I return to the underground world of smuggling. Maybe some of the beings we take supplies from won't be so upset that we seized their goods instead of stealing them," Han stated daringly, receiving a pinch in his side from his lady love. "Hey now!"

"You will not be returning to your smuggling ways if Jcubbie and I have anything to say about it. Do I make myself clear?" Leia ordered playfully with her Senator stink-eye.

"I meant when the Alliance needs me to run 'supply errands' to seize merchandise for our cause." Han's use of 'our' had Leia's bug out in surprise then elation before a giddy smile bloomed on her face. "What?" Han asked incredulously in response to her elated face.

"You said 'our' cause."

"So, I did," Han stated nonchalantly. "It must have been a Kenobian slip. I meant for your cause, Your Beautifulness." Han's Cheshire grin spread across his face before capturing his lady loves lips.

Before their kiss could become more heated Leia tore her lips from Han's and demanded breathlessly, "Han Solo, never makes a Kenobian slip, so you better enlighten me or so help me …"

Han gave a playful peck to her lips before humoring her. "Okay, fine, you want to ruin your surprise? As soon as I'm fit, I'll be reporting for duty. Ouch, Leia, stop with the abuse already!" Han pouted while grabbing Leia's wrists to prevent anymore assaults to his person after she gave him a titty twister; but, instead of seeing elation in her eyes he saw clouds of tears forming. "Hey now, what's all this? I thought you'd be …"

However, instead of answering, Leia began to struggle against his grasp, which prompted him to release her. She then moved to the corner of the room, hugging herself. _Now, what?! I thought she would be excited, not distraught over me committing to her hajaing cause. I hate her current stance of silent hurting/self-preservation where she sulks and aches alone, and generally as soon as I sidle up to her she'll put those frotzing self-protection shields up. Suck it up, Solo, the love of your life needs you!_ And with those thoughts Han sauntered over to his lady love and turned her around by her shoulders before cupping Jcubbie in his hands. Han's actions surprised Leia, but once she saw his love and tenderness for her and Jcubbie her self-preservation shield crumbled.

"Oh H-H-Han, these h-hormones have me everywhere these days. I am happy that you are officially joining our cause, but I'm terrified at the same time. I just got you back and I could lose you a-a-again," Leia choked. Immediately, Han grasped Leia's hand and tugged her over to the bed. He then climbed in to rest his back against the head board before pulling her in front of him.

Once they were both settled comfortably in bed and caressing their second stowaway lovingly, their first stowaway, Bespin, moseyed toward them. She then jumped up onto the bed not wanting to miss all the cuddling and began to nuzzle one of Han's hands for affection. "Oh no, I've been dethroned," Leia jested as Bespin flipped on her back for a nice a belly rub. "Bespin, don't paw at my hand for attention now, you ask your daddy for your rub since you went to him first." This interaction was the comedy relief they needed to calm the tense air which began to permeate in their cabin.

After several minutes of caressing both their stowaways, Han took in a cleansing breath before exhaling, prompting Leia's inquiry, "What is it?"

 _Oh I don't know, everything and nothing. How do I organize all my thoughts in my head and feelings without upsetting you more than you already are Sweetheart? You have so much on your dainty shoulders as it is. I figured joining the Rebellion would lift some of your worries. I never dreamt that I would add to your burdens. It was my way of showing you my commitment to you, Jcubbie, and this furball, and also avoiding the large bantha in the room called marriage. Since you will only see it as a means to make you an honest woman, and NOT the fact I love you wholeheartedly and want to claim you as my life mate._

After a few seconds had lapsed, Han voiced some of his thoughts as he felt Leia's poise begin to waiver due to his musings. "I just wanted to demonstrate my commitment to you and our girls by finally joining the Rebellion officially, after all up until my recent absence, I've been the best pilot this frotzing outfit has ever had," Han stated with his old cockiness to smooth Leia's sudden discomfort. His efforts received a half laugh and kiss to the hand that was entwined with hers.

"I should have known that ego of yours would surface. I'd say you are feeling much better."

"Hey, the Corellian swag will always be part of me even when we are old and arthritic holding our grandcubbies. I'll still be the same Han Solo enjoying life at its fullest as we share our story of rescuing their future from evil."

During his rebuttal, an elated grin formed on the princess's face as her body began to meld into his body. She then took their joined hands and began to gently caress Jcubbie as they both continued to pet Bespin. A soft hum of contentment escaped her throat as she finally felt whole with her scoundrel, their pittin, and their baby all nestled in the same room safely for the time being. Bespin's purrs indicated her agreement, and as if not to left out, a tiny hand pushed out in greeting earning a soft chuckle from both parents.

"It appears our girls agree with your future endeavors," Leia snickered.

"Oh, I think all three of my girls are quite content with my future predictions," Han huskily whispered into Leia's ear before nipping at her ear then nibbling temple.

"Han 'Scoundrel' Solo, don't you dare start something you can't finish. Last time I checked, 'little Han' wasn't ready to come out and play, so don't you dare rev my body up unless you plan to finish what you started tonight!"

Han impishly grinned while he brushed their joined hands against Leia's sensitive breasts earning an erotic gasp as Leia's body naturally arched into him for more. As Han's hands began a sensual assault on Leia's body his mouth began to kiss and nip at on one of her sweet spot's located on her neck. "Now, whose purring?" Han huskily asked.

"Pleeease …"

"What's that Sweetheart?" Han impishly breathed into her ear. Leia grabbed one of Han's hands and guided it south as she took the other hand from Bespin and placed it on her boob. She then shooed Bespin of the bed, her body beginning to twitch for release that only Han could provide her.

Han for his part was having a hard time with 'little Han' who was still sore and not wanting to function appropriately, but he'd learned a valuable lesson since his princess came into his life. 'When you love someone wholeheartedly, your needs and wants aren't always as important as hers, and it's an honor to bring her joy/pleasure, even if you're left in the dust.' He also knew that a sexually satisfied princess also unzipped her lips which would unleash her current stress, and hopefully help her rest some more. After all, he'd noted the rings under her eyes in sick bay.

Due to her overly sensitive nub as a result of pregnancy, Leia nearly came just with Han's initial touch to her clit. Her breathing had shifted into erratic panting. "Haaaan, I-I-I'm soo clo-close. Give i-it to meee baby. Right, there, yes, p-p-pinch it, tease it …"

"I like it when you egg me on, Your Hotness, but I mostly love it when your body hums for me right before you cum. That's right Princess, let go, let yourself cum for me baby, I'll be here to catch you," Han huskily coaxed. And with a last tease to her clit, he felt her juices unleash as her body shook with her climax.

Leia, gave a slight chuckle in response, as her body slowly came down from several waves of ecstasy, her body relaxing and melding into his as soft meows of contentment and pleasure escaped her throat.

Han's belly laugh rumbled behind her back, "It seems like Bespin has taught you a few more sounds of satisfaction to use after I make you cum." Leia snorted, playfully batting his hand out of her pants before attempting to hoist her body out of bed. "Hey, now you don't need to runaway Sweetheart."

"Han, I'll be right back … I just need to change out of these pants," Leia grunted as she attempted to swat out of Han's arms.

"Well, you don't need to get out of bed for that. I wouldn't mind a little skin to skin action even if 'little Han' isn't ready to play yet. Here let me help," Han offered, but instead of letting him help, Leia began to struggle even harder against him to get up. "Leeeeia?"

"Haaaan, let me up," Leia grunted desperately. Han not wanting to hurt Leia or Jcubbie, reluctantly released her as he attempted to remove the crushed expression on his face before she turned around.

After several deep inhales, Leia's erratic heart began to calm, she breathlessly replied, "T-Thank you, I'll be out in a minute." Not making eye contact with Han, Leia grabbed another pair of pants and headed toward the refresher.

Han deflated back against the wall before thumping his head a few times against it, in a self-deprecating way. _Kretz, that went well and I'm not even sure what I said to make her flee away from our cuddling. I was hoping she'd open up about the Death Star rumors. Ugh, so much for our cabin being our safe haven away from the galaxy, where all our protective shields are let down so we can both be real to each other. Jcubbie, if you could throw your dad a Wookiee bone, please help me out with that Force thing you do? I'm in uncharted space again with your mother, and so help me Gods I want everything to be as smooth as possible between us before you enter this galaxy._

To Be Continued ...


	14. Reflection (part 2 of 2)

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, LucasFilm & Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, Dr. Roemke, and Betzy. Please do copy this story without permission, please and thank you.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

Razor Cat – A native feline on Corellia

Jeanmarie3, my beta, you rock.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to all mothers who carried a child to full term out there, they were given precious tattoos from their children (Tigress Stripes). Some women hate them and complain about them, but there are women out there that would give their right arm to have those stripes. Wear them with pride ladies if you have them because they are honorable and beautiful. :-)

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Reflection (part 2 of 2)

 _Leia Organa, calm down. Deep breaths, deep breaths._ However, before she could fully calm down, Jcubbie sent several hard punches and kicks toward her mother's ribs, eliciting a gasp from Leia. _Jcubbie, my little stowaway, watch where you're kicking. I guess it could have been worse, on my bladder, but those jabs hurt baby girl._

Han found Leia hunched over holding onto the sink with one hand as she rubbed the side of her stomach with the other. He immediately sidled up to her with a concerned and fearful look on his face. "What's the matter? Are you in labor? Do you need me to call or get Doc?" Han questioned with a slight squeak to his voice.

The look on his face and the screechiness to his tone caused a giggle to slip past Leia's lips.

"What?! Answer me, please," Han pleaded while assessing Leia's body as well as the ground below her.

"The look on your face and the panicked lilt to your voice is priceless and quite comical scoundrel, and stop looking to see if my water broke," Leia sniggered. "I'm fine Han, honestly. Jcubbie just gave my ribs a few hard kicks and punches. She took me by surprise that's all.

"Are you sure?" Han continued to query as he helped Leia straighten up.

"Yes, Han, I'm sure," Leia soothed as she patted his cheek with her hand, earning a bashful smile from him.

"Okay," Han replied as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "Do you need help?" He offered shyly as he gestured toward her pants. Leia swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she realized her tough scoundrel was walking on eggshells around her. Tears began to form in her eyes again as she launched herself into his arms. Where he eagerly accepted her in a tight embrace, tucking her head under his.

Leia inhaled, in and out, the musk she missed and craved so much the last few months. Her body began to shake with sobs as she attempted to explain her actions moments ago, but they were incoherent to Han.

"Sweetheart, I have no idea what you are trying to say. Please calm down and take deep breaths for me," Han requested as he rubbed her back up and down, peppering her crown with supportive kisses. "That's it, Beautiful, deep breaths through you nose and out through your mouth."

 _Oh Han, this is not how I dreamed our first few nights together would turn out. How do I convey all my self-doubts and sudden inadequacies that I feel about myself as your lover? I know you love me, but …_

Once Leia's sobs turned into sniffles, Han tilted her chin up toward his, the pads of his thumbs wiping away her silent tears. "Now, sweetheart do you mind repeating those words again?" The love and tenderness in his eyes nearly caused another round of tears, but Leia took another deep cleansing breath and drew strength from her Senator upbringing to hold them back. Her inner struggle was noted by her scoundrel, "I never imagined that our child would cause so much emotional havoc on her mother." This earned him a half-hearted swat to his side. "Hey, now I'm a recovering man."

"Poor baby," Leia placated in a sarcastic-motherly tone as she patted him on the cheek in mock sympathy. "Somehow, I think your scoundrel ego will bounce back in no time." This caused a Cheshire grin to spread on his face and a soft chuckle to emit from Leia at his natural self-assured reaction. His deep belly laugh joined hers as he pulled her in a tighter hug, reveling in the feel of her and Jcubbie pressed against him again. _Oh, how I love this Han behind our cabin's closed doors. He's so touchy feely, and not in a needy way. This incredible self-assured, Corellian swaging, fire first and ask questions later Nerf Herder has a tender and protective side, Jcubbie, which he tucks deep inside, outside these walls. Oh, don't worry baby girl, his protective side leaks out quite often especially in front of our misfit family, BUT this cuddly and sappy Han only comes out behind these closed doors. So, savor it when it happens because when we exit our safe haven his cocky, self-confident, Corellian swag returns, transforming him into an infuriating and frustrating Laser Brain._

Tiny hands and feet pushed out in response to Leia's silent musings, earning an immediate response from her daddy. As Han released Leia from their embrace he fell to his knees to savor another moment with Jcubbie in Leia's womb. His awed expression never seemed to cease and caused a flutter of love to erupt within Leia's heart again. Leia began to run her hands through his unruly locks as he began another game of 'chase the raised hand or foot pressed out' with their daughter. However, her administration halted as shock momentarily stunned her after Han abruptly pushed her tunic over her belly without warning. Once she recovered from her surprise, a new game called 'tunic tug of war' began between the two parents.

"Leia!" Han exasperatedly exhaled after a few moments of their struggling.

"Han!" Leia responded in the same tone.

"What's the matter?"

"Let go now, Laser Brain," Leia seethed. Han knowing that look and tone stopped their tug of war and eased back as Leia hastily pulled her tunic down over her belly; however, not without giving her his own stink eye.

After a few seconds of their silent standoff, Leia wordlessly conceded, her demeanor morphing into mortification and defeat as the fight left her and wariness overtook her. Her sudden change in mood immediately reflected Han's disposition as bafflement and confusion took over his form. Leia feeling insufficient again, attempted to leave the fresher to escape her inadequacies and Han's inquiries; however, Han hastily blocked her path and gestured toward her dirty pants, "Leia at least change your pants, love."

Leia assessed her attire and rolled her eyes in irritation toward herself, which had quickly replaced her humiliation. She huffed and muttered, "I hate my pregnant brain and don't even think about punching or kicking my ribs again Justice Carleyza." Forgetting that Han was in the fresher with her, Leia startled as she felt Han's hands on her hips to assist in steadying herself. "Han!" Leia screeched and attempted to shoo him away but nearly fell in the process.

"Leeeeia, quit being so stubborn, your acting like a Bantha Heifer. I get you don't want to prance around in your birthday suit. Why I don't know, but you don't need to fall and break your neck trying to change out of your clothes. Let me help for Hoth's sake." Han huffed with indignation as he gently grabbed Leia's ankle to help her step out of the dirt pants, however, she continued to resist his help.

Her action had Han immediately staring up at her with mixture of exasperation, hurt, and puzzlement. "Fine, suit yourself," Han grumbled as he threw down Leia's pants and began to sulk as he headed toward the door; but, before he left the fresher he added softly, "I can't pretend like I know what's going on which is causing you to balk away from my help, but … if I had to guess, it's 'cause you think I'm still broken … or somethin'. All I can say is … I'm sorry especially if this is about 'little Han.'"

If Han had watched the myriad of emotions changing on Leia's face during his abrupt departure and his confession, he'd have witnessed her self-defense and self-disgust morph into love and concern. Leia quickly stepped out of her trousers in order to reach Han before he left the refresher. She combed her fingers in his hair before starting, "Han, it's not you, it's …"

"Leia, don't use the classic, 'it's not you, it's me' line," Han clipped sarcastically, attempting to shrug off her caress, however, his body wasn't listening to his mind as his posture slowly relaxed from her administration.

Leia feeling some of the tenseness leave him, spun Han around as she clasped his head in between her hands. "Han look at me, please," Leia urged. His eyes slowly traveled up to meet hers but not before giving her his classic stink-eye. "Thank you, now listen closely, Han Solo. I'm not disappointed in having you back, and I'll take you one way or another; but, when I say it's not you, you better believe me. Do you understand?"

Han nodded like a chastised child during her revelation, however, he also witnessed her self-bravado deflate in front of his eyes. _What in Sith is wrong … wait. I haven't seen that look in a while. Self-consciousness? No, it's that look she gave for years, when another woman would sidle up to me, and flirt right in front of her like she didn't even stand a chance. Like she was the homely gal pal and not the exotic intoxicating woman she is to me. Holy Hoth, is this what Malla was warning me about? Boy, did I nearly miss the starship on this one. I can only hope, it's what Malla eluded too about Leia not feeling sexy enough right now!_

"Leia," Han commanded softly as he cupped her head within his hands bringing her gaze back to his. "You know you're the only gal in the galaxy for me … No hear me out." Leia had started to pull away from Han, but stopped abruptly with his plea.

"Look, I'm not great with my words, you're the Senator, but Leia you are the sexist woman in the galaxy. It's not just your exotic looks but your mind, your wit, your courage, your loyalty, your honor, your heart, and so much more. It's intoxicating," Han paused as he swooped in for a searing kiss to make his point before his thumbs brushed away Leia's tears of disbelief. His hands then traveled down to her baby bump where he tenderly held her belly before kneeling on his knees and pushing her tunic up in all one swoop. Han then placed an affectionate kiss on her bump before glancing up at her in awe and wonder before adding, "And this, Princess, is the greatest gift you could have ever given me."

Leia fondly raked her hands through his hair, as hope, humility, and love started to swell within her heart slowly replacing her self-consciousness and doubt, but then rolled her eyes at his scoundrel smugness. "Right, and these hideous stretchmarks and royal blue veins are sexy as Sith!"

"What?!"

"Don't act like an idiot, Laser Brain!" Leia commanded as she pointed out said blemishes on her sides and a belly. "These are the most revolting …"

"Just hold that tongue right now! Which Nerfherder gave you that idea?" Han asked incredulous. _Okay, okay, come on smooth talker, think of something that can help your Princess' self-image and worth. Personally these stretch marks just go to show the miracle she carries, and how lucky we are to have Jcubbie. That's it!_ After the short dramatic pause, Han continued, "On Corellia these hideous marks are a woman's fortune. They're considered nature's tattoos, signifying another Razor Cat Mama has earned her stripes, and even though you may hate looking at them, just think how lucky you are? Some women would kill to have these stripes."

Leia started to protest, but Han placed a finger over her lips before commanding softly, "No hear me out." She agreed with a subtle nod as tears clouded her beautiful brown orbs. _Oh, these tears are so annoying at times, but I can't believe Han would make up such a beautiful Corellian tale. One of the many reasons I love your daddy, baby girl._

"Now where was I … oh yes. Many women on Corellia would kill for these stripes, Princess. As you know on Corellia traditional families are part of clans, and a woman's worth, barbaric as it sounds, is the herd of children she brings into the galaxy. And, yes the more males she provides her mate the more coveted she is to the clan, but like I said before I was not born to those 'traditions' so having a daughter is A-okay in my book," Han added to ease any doubts she still felt about Jcubbie being a girl. Leia rolled her eyes at his assumptions before playfully running her hands through his messy locks and bobbing her head slightly for him to continue.

Han began to caress Leia's belly as he resumed his dialogue, "Your beautiful belly houses our daughter, it's a safe darkness, not a carbonated entombment …" Leia continued to stroke her fingers through Han's hair in comfort as she heard the strain and pain in his voice. She sensed he needed to regroup and regain his composure before continuing his monologue.

Leia's patience was rewarded not long after as he cleared his throat before restarting his speech as he began to trace each stripe with his index finger to emphasize his point. "As I was saying these stretch marks have not ruined your beautiful porcelain skin, they've enhanced it. Each stripe represents a milestone our little girl has already achieved within your womb."

"Oh really, do enlighten me, my smooth-talking scoundrel," Leia requested because Han had stopped his monologue to begin another game of chase with Jcubbie's hands and feet. _Jcubbie, your father was on a roll, please allow him to finish his thoughts. He gets sidetracked so easily and his speech has eased my heart so much already. I want to see what else his quick wit can come up with in order to get me out of my clothes. Whoops, I probably shouldn't have sent that comment your way._

In response to Leia's plea, Jcubbie slowed down her movements, and began pushing out her two hands in greeting, her father took it as a perfect opportunity place his large over hers before continuing. He gave Leia a look of amazement, wonder, and adoration before resuming, "Yes … as I was saying your belly is Jcubbie's first home. It's housed and protected our beautiful little girl during many of her first milestones. She's taken her first breath in there … her first yawn, kick, punch, wave, thumb sucking, tumble, and hiccup. A lot of firsts, Princess, and she's slept in perfect darkness with no nightmares, something very rare for both of us. These marks give us a beautiful purpose to crush the Empire so our little girl can live in a galaxy full of light, where nightmares are just bad dreams that can be cured by a hug and a kiss, and not past tortures that like to linger in the corners of our minds."

By the time Han had completed his speech, Leia had tears of awe, love, and validation cascading down her cheeks. When it appeared Han had finished his statement, Leia tugged on his hair to silently command him to stand. As his body ascended up, her lips captured his in a searing kiss of passion and raw love.

When they drew apart for breath, Han panted impishly, "So, I guess nature's tattoos are a blessing now and not something to hide, Your Sexiness?"

"As beautiful as that speech was I have a hard time believing it is a Corellian Proverb my Smooth Talking Liar through the skin of your teeth; BUT, it was lovely and very poetic, I would call it another Soloism. Perfectly crafted out of unconditional love and blindness, if I wasn't privy to all your raw emotions and expressions, I'd probably not believe you and chalk it up to nice intentions to make me feel more valuable; but, I was blessed on our trip to Bespin to see the real Han Solo because he loves me so much that he allows his scoundrel shield of self-preservation to come down behind our cabin doors," Leia replied as she tenderly raked her hands in Han's hair. She then punctuated her last comment with three pecks to his lips before he captured her lips in another passionate kiss to confirm his unconditional love for her and Jcubbie. He pulled her as close to his body as possible, reveling in her closeness with Jcubbie in between them.

"So, do you wanna get naked now?" Han asked rakishly once their breaths returned to them.

"YYYYou are such a scoundrel," Leia replied as she playfully swatted her hand against his chest, but her gleeful smile told another story. Han captured her hands with his as his lips began a game of nip and kiss with hers. Then in silent agreement they both began to help the other strip away clothes in between smooches and caresses.

When the last article of clothing was Leia's tunic, Han's adoring eyes asked for permission to remove it. Leia's wobbly smile and slight nod of approval was all he needed to slowly raise her tunic over her torso, however, he schooled his gaze on Leia's, silently sending her affirmation and love. Once her tunic was removed, Han scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their cabin never taking his eyes off of hers. As he slowly set her down he asked, "May I now look at you, Gorgeous?"

Leia nodded her head with approval, and proudly stood in all her motherly glory, even though instinctively as Han's lover she wanted to shield her new blemishes from him. In turn Han lazily appraised all the of Leia's physical changes with unconditional love as he slowly backed into their bed and crawled backwards with a bit of Corellian swag. He then patted the place in between his legs for Leia as he continued to admire her new silhouette.

 _Baby girl, I hope one day you find a man that finds you beautiful even when you feel ugly. Your daddy's eyes, actions, and words have shattered my earlier reservations and self-doubt._

"I thought we would be hunkering down to sleep. Like you spooning behind me as we laid down in bed, not sitting up in it," Leia admonished as she crawled in front of Han after giving him a curious look.

"Oh, we'll get to that position soon enough," Han murmured in Leia's hair as his hands began to caress her baby bump, "but I'm afraid you'll doze off before we resume some unfinished business from earlier."

"Like what business are you talking about?" Leia asked coyly as she basked in the love and attention Han's hands were giving to her body.

"Well, like the Death Star plans … or I know, how about the one where our daughter's middle name is a combination of Carlist, Leyvi, Betzy, and Malla's names?"

To Be Continued …

* * *

Disclaimer, Han's dialogue about Razor Cat Stripes is adapted from several wonderful Pinterest posters about Tigress Stripes a mother earns after having a baby. J

Also, you finally know what the 'C' stands for, but you'll have to wait and see if Han's guest is right or not. ;-)


	15. Skipping Stones

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, Dr. Roemke, and Betzy.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

 _Jeanmarie3 continues to be a stellar beta, thank you._

 **Also thanks to all my reviewers who continue to fuel my creative bone: MrsScruffyNerfherder, Kid Skywalker, VaderMater, Jedi Kes Solo, jeanmarie3, and all the Guest reviewers. Very much appreciated!**

Also, my husband and I are in the process of moving so the next few months my not be as prompt! Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Skipping Stones

On the bank of Yavin 4's private waterfall and lake, Han crouched down behind Jcubbie as they attempted to skip another rock across the water. Their best skip so far was four jumps without the Force. Han cupped Jcubbie's little hand in his and started the motion again to glide the rock over the surface of the water. Just over their shoulders another figure sat 100 feet away watching their interaction.

"Jcubbie," Han started.

"Yes, daddy?" Jcubbie replied distractedly as they sailed another rock across the lake. "Wook daddy, anoder good one." Jcubbie's excitement elicited a soft chuckle from Han before the lone figure on the beach caught his attention again.

Clearing his throat, Han started again, "Jcubbie."

"Yes, daddy?" Jcubbie inquired as she attempted to find another flat rock to skip. Han slowly turned her around to fully gain her attention.

"Jcubbie, I need you to listen to me, no more rock throwing, my little nipper," Han demanded gently. Jcubbie ducked her head in chastisement as her attempts of avoidance were detected by her father.

"Otay, daddy," Jcubbie responded with a chastened smile causing Han to melt just a bit. _Holy Hoth, I am in so much trouble, both my girls have me wrapped around their fingers. If Chewie ever finds out, I'll never hear the end of it. Yikes!_

"Jcubbie, your mommy wants you to spend time with her in this dream world too," Han supplied, triggering Jcubbie to peek around Han's shoulder to peer at the lone figure on the beach. The figure began to wave toward the pair, then turned it into the come-hither gesture.

Turning her attention back to her daddy, Jcubbie retorted, "I's not stwong enough to spend it with you and mommy too. 'Sides, I'm sabing a wot of enerdy to bisit Uncle Wuke soon. He's far, far, 'way."

"Well, why don'tcha devote your time with mommy tomorrow night instead of me," Han suggested, causing Jcubbie to look behind him again to see the figure now deflated on the beach blanket cradling herself in a self-protective hug.

"No, you stiww need me," Jcubbie supplied, keeping her focus on the lone figure. She then slid her gaze back to Han's, continuing in a low voice, "Teww her, I's wiww spend time with her soon. And, it wiww be bery, bery important day to us all. She'ww need to be patient."

Jcubbie's last comment caused Han to unleash his belly laugh. "Do you ssseriously think I'd tell your mother the last part, Jcubbie? I think not! I'd like to see your birth." Han then started to tickle Jcubbie earning her childish laughs and squeals.

Then out of nowhere Bespin came rambling past them, causing Jcubbie to charge right after her, leaving Han by the shore line. "Jcubbie, be careful …" _What am I saying, this is a dream? Haja, my paternal genes have already kicked in!_

A slight chuckle floated toward Han causing him to turn and see his lady love attempting to muffle her amusement at his expense. Han looked once more toward the pittin and child frolicking down the beach before playfully darting toward Leia on the beach blanket. He carefully tackled her before assaulting her sides, tickling her until her giggles turned into her infectious laugh. Han joined her with his own hoots of merriment before Leia performed a defensive move to roll them over so she was now on top. This startled Han a bit, his laughter began to die down when he noted Leia's smug grin.

"Tsk, tsk, Han, number one rule of a scoundrel is to never let your guard down," Leia teased impishly. Han chuckled at her comment, while his tickling hands started to caress her sides instead. His face then turned thoughtful. "What's got you thinking so hard, Flyboy?"

"I guess, I miss your belly. Did you dream a flat stomach or did Jcubbie do this?" Han pondered, gripping Leia around her hips highlighting her pre-pregnancy waist, causing Leia to look down. Her face soon reflected his own.

"No," Leia replied, trying to think of her dream prior to being on the blanket, "but, I believe I was reliving some of my tortures on the Death Star with Vader's hideous breathing in the background." This last comment made Leia shutter before her eyes clouded with tears, causing her to bury herself into Han's embrace.

Han in turn immediately comforted her in their dream, even with bafflement toward her actions. "Shhhhh, now, honey, I would think this dream is much better than a Death Star one. I, for one, am very thankful we got to you before Tarkin allowed his goons to have 'their fun' with you before your scheduled termination."

Leia gave a half snort in response toward his lumbering attempts of comfort. _Your daddy will always take pleasure in the fact he was my first; and, hopefully baby girl, I'll always be your daddy's last. Oh Jcubbie, how do I articulate what I am feeling right now without stealing your father's thunder. He's flourishing under your nightly visits. Betzy indicated the other night that Leyvi is astounded with your father's mental recovery; let alone his physical improvement. I just wish … well I won't get into that with you, my beautiful Stowaway._

Leia lifted her head, before attempting her explanation. "Han, it's hard to articulate the morose I'm feeling. It's not warranted, I know, and completely irrational, but I now know how my mother, Breha, must have felt," Leia trailed off as she attempted to duck her head again, but Han caught her it between his two hands to gently stop this action.

"What are you talkin' 'bout sweetheart?" Han questioned sincerely.

"My father, Bail, and I had a tremendous bond; we typically were in each other's company most of the day. I guess you could say I was his sidekick. It's how I became so engrossed in politics at such a young age. He never treated me as a child but as an equal. I'm sure he sugarcoated topics for me, but I was thrilled that he took me so seriously. It gave me this drive to learn more about other cultures, you know the good, the bad, and the ugly," Leia trailed off in self-reflection leaving an opening for Han to interject his own thoughts.

"I think I see where you're goin' with this. You cherished these times with your father because he took you seriously, and cultivated your political passion but also your compassion for other bein's. For example, your dealin's with the Shyhook destruction. Baby, I'm still amazed 'bout that heroism!" Han proudly praised.

"Yes and no. Yes, that he 'cultivated' those skills. And, when did you start using refined words like 'cultivated' in your speech?" Leia asked cheekily, delaying the subject.

"Let's just say, this princess I know has rubbed off on me a bit," Han stated as he started dry humping her, receiving a playful swat from his lady love.

"Flyboy, don't start something you can't finish."

"It's just a dream princess. I'm sure I could ravish you just fine if I wanted too."

"Oh really, and damage our child's eyes before she arrives? I think not," Leia commanded playfully earning Han's chagrin.

"Good point, your Sexiness," Han winked, shifting his gyration to sensual caresses up and down Leia's sweet spots. His amatory strokes earned deep throated whimpers, but also Leia's signature eye quirk especially when Jcubbie's squeals of delight reached their ears. Both turned to see their little nipper down the beach building another sandcastle with Bespin swatting at her masterpiece, causing her work of art to crumble here and there; but, instead of pitching a fit, Jcubbie found this hilarious, spurring her into action, rebuilding her sand creation quickly for Bespin to whack it down again.

Their antics earned chuckles from their parents; however, it didn't slow Han's erogenous administrations, causing Leia to subconsciously grind against 'Little Han.' However, even with her subliminal movements, Leia still looked reflectively toward Jcubbie and Bespin before sighing.

"Han, I guess you could say I'm a bit nostalgia right now as I reminisce about my childhood, and the bond I had with my father. And, now that the role is reversed I am grateful you and Jcubbie already have such a great father/daughter relationship; yet, I now understand how my mother must have felt being left on the sidelines all those years ago when I preferred to spend time with my father instead of her."

"What?! Leia, you've fond memories of both your parents."

"That's just it, Han, I have more memories with my father. I spent more time with him than my mother. I remember one occasion so vividly when my father requested that I spend the day with my mother instead of him. I was so hurt that he didn't want to spend the day with me; I sulked the whole time with my mother instead of relishing in her love and care. I vaguely recall her bottom lip trembling when I rejected her attention for the third time. If I remember correctly, she ended up calling my father to return for me," Leia lamented.

"Hey, now, I'm sure your drummin' up the wrong conclusions. Jcubbie, loves us both the same. She's just not strong enough in the Force yet," Han placated.

"Han, I'd think if she's strong enough to summon me into your dream …"

"Hold it right there Your Worshipfulness, Jcubbie just explained it to me. She can't be everywhere ya' know. Justice is doing everything she can to ensure that Luke makes it back here safely for her arrival, and, two, to tighten some of her ol' man's screws that are loose," Han defended, pointing to his head during the last comment. This earned him a sweet all knowing smile. "What?!"

"You're such a daddy, Han."

This comment earned an immediate Cheshire grin from her scoundrel. "I guess, I am aren't I," Han replied with a wink. Both adults were so wrapped up in each other, they startled as they felt little hands pat their shoulders. However, when they glanced toward Jcubbie, her silhouette appeared to be slowly fading from sight.

"Justice, what's happening to you?" Leia inquired as she immediately snatched Jcubbie into her arms before checking her over for injuries.

"Nofin' mommy, don't worry, I's just not stwong enough, like daddy said, I wove bof of you da same; but, I's didn't want you to be upset with him or me 'cause I've been helpin' his head," Jcubbie replied, placing feather like kisses on Leia's cheek and giving her one last hug before she completely disappeared.

Leia gave Han a puzzled look before rolling off him. "I need to run to the refresher, Han," Leia stated before dashing off.

Leia's odd response had Han baffled. _Did I miss something? I wish these females would come with an operation manual. I'm not sure, if Leia leavin' was a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is I'm still in this alternate dream world, Jcubbie created for us. Since she's been including Leia, our dreams have been based on Yavin 4 instead of Alderaan. I'm sure Jcubbie's bein' sensitive toward her mother or she somehow heard 'bout skippin' rocks. And, hopefully Jcubbie has completely disappeared because 'little Han' is now making a grand solute in this dream._

"What in the worlds Leia?" Han inquired as Leia quickly mounted his morning wood.

"Taking full advantage of 'little Han's' standing formation. I knew you would be my 'walking erection' again," Leia supplied as she started pumping slowly up and down Han's shaft. For his part, Han was attempting to shield Leia and him with the beach blanket.

"Leia, Jcubbie may reappear," Han gasped in pleasure as Leia added a circular movement to her thrusts.

"Han, I think it's safe to say Jcubbie won't be returning anytime soon, and if you'd fully wake up you'd realize this was really happening back in our cabin," Leia voiced huskily into Han's ear.

Slowly Han's eyes began to flutter open, he quickly regained his baring, realizing he was flat on his back with a few pillows under his shoulders with Leia on top of him using his stomach to assist with her balance as she continued to gyrate rhythmically up and down his shaft. _Man, she's still so tight. I love being inside of her, and call me a scoundrel but I'm so glad 'little Han' is in full working order now. I've missed this so much. Again, call me a scamp but Leia's all mine! Her womb will only be filled with my children, Force be willin'._

Han possessively caressed Leia's pregnant belly before reaching for one of her sensual breasts and stroking it before tweaking its sensitive nipple. This caused Leia's eyes to roll closed as she swallowed back a deep mew. "Don't hold back my beautiful Vixen, I love it when you're loud," Han whispered hotly before claiming Leia's lips with his. His other hand then found her zinging clitoris causing her to nearly buck off his shaft. This caused a scoundrel chuckle to escape between their nearly locked lips.

"Fllllyboy, you think your sooooo cute," Leia panted as Han's administration toward her erogenous clitoris intensified. "I'm so close … right there … don't stop, don't ssstop."

The next time she lifted off him, Han lifted his butt off the bed and thrusted his hips upward, slamming his cock into her and making her scream from the shock of it. Her upper body leaned over him as far as her girth would allow, giving him access to kiss her gaping mouth, laughing as her lips formed an open smile. "Baby, just because your pace is slowing down due to this beautiful belly of yours, doesn't mean I can't assist with sending you over the edge, your Worshipfulness." Han stated as he thrust into her again, pumping into her so fully he lifted her body into the air and made her scream again.

"Leia, sweetheart, let me do the work now." Han commanded as Leia's movements were becoming more and more erratic and cumbersome due to her pregnancy. Knowing she'd be stubborn, Han cupped her hips in his hands causing her movements to still. He then pulled his knees up behind her in order to give him better leverage to thrust upward, nailing her g-spot over and over.

Soon the only sounds heard in their cabin where their combined sexual grunts and skin slapping as they continued to surge toward their erotic goal. Han began to feel his balls drawing up and he knew his release was only a few strokes away, so he growled and lowered his hand again to her clit, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers as he continued to plow into her g-spot.

"Haja, I'm cumming." Leia gasped as her body fell forward as far as her belly would allow. When she landed on him, her head rested on his shoulder and she moaned and whispered into his ear, "Fill me up baby. I want to feel you explode inside me. Kreth, I want it so bad." She whimpered as her body continued shuddering. His mouth opened as a primal growl filled the air as he thrust his release into her, plunging into her until his orgasm passed and his cock had begun to soften.

They stayed in that position for about 5 minutes with their baby cocooned in between them, murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears. Soon the position became unbearable for Leia due to Jcubbie's weight, causing her to roll off Han. He started to protest but she pulled his body into a spooning position behind her. Han then snuggled up behind his lady love as he quickly embraced her baby bump.

For another five to ten minutes the only sounds and movements within the cabin were their sighs of contentment and chasing hands caressing and stroking each other, as well as their daughter. It was a satisfied and inquisitive smuggler who broke the euphoria, "So, my Sexiness, I'm curious?"

"Be careful, curiosity killed the pittin, Han," Leia exhaled coyly knowing where this line of questioning was going.

"Then I'm already a goner, so blast me, but where in the galaxy did you learn to ride me like a wild Bantha?" Han expressed with a lilt of awe and impishness to his tone.

Leia lightly slapped Han playfully, "Always a Nerfherder, thinking with your other head." She rolled her eyes at him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "If you must know, Betzy gave me a holodisk on 'sexual positions which are better for mommy and baby.'"

"Oh really," Han responded cheekily as he nuzzled and cuddled closer to Leia once more. "Any other positions we need to try before Jcubbie enters the galaxy?" This questioned earned a playful nudge and giggles in response. Han in turn pulled Leia tighter into their spooning, interlocking their legs after placing a pillow under her girth (something he learned recently that would assist with any of her discomfort). His actions earned soft mews of contentment from his princess as she burrowed closer to him, savoring their skin to skin contact.

And just as she started to drift back to sleep, Leia heard Han inhale sharply. "What's the matter?" Leia hissed as self-consciousness began to strike at her heart.

"I didn't hurt you or the baby, did I?" Han sputtered. "I mean, I know I lost it toward the end …"

"Shhh, Han, Justice and I are fine," Leia supplied with a hint of amusement to her voice. "I'm sure we've scared Lumpy more so with our carnal sounds. Hopefully, Chewie, Malla, and Lumpy are all using those earplugs I gave them recently."

Ignoring her jest, Han continued, "So, I didn't hurt either of you? Or cause premature labor or anything?"

"Han, you're such a daddy," Leia sighed happily before sleep finally claimed her, leaving a thoughtful Han in her wake, caressing her belly lovingly before sleep claimed him too.

To Be Continued …


	16. To Dagobah, Goes He

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, LucasFilm & Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, Dr. Roemke, and Betzy. Please do copy this story without permission, please and thank you.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts.

This chapter is the revised Yoda's Twilight and Obi Wan's Revelation scenes to fit this plot.

 **Jeanmarie3, my beta, you continue to astound me with you superb editing skills. Thank you so much for squeezing my story into your hectic world!**

 **Also, Happy Independence Day to all Americans.**

Plus, sorry for the delay, I've been in the process of showing my house, selling my house, and moving into an apartment recently. Busy, busy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – To Dagobah, Goes He

Slowly Yoda moves to his hearth to stoke the fire one last time before retiring for the evening. He turns toward his young protégé noticing his look of concern. "That face you make, look I so old to young eyes?"

"No, of course not!" Luke rebuked quickly.

Yoda cleared his throat, "I do," then coughed and cleared his throat again, "Yes I do. Sick I have come, old and weak." Luke responds with incredulousness and disbelief.

"When 900 years old you reach, look as good you not?" Yoda jested with a snicker to reduce Luke's anxiousness of the probability of his imminent death, leaving him alone yet again with incomplete training in the Force—task no Jedi apprentice would have had to endure during the Republic.

"Soon will I rest, yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have," Yoda continued as he hobbled into bed.

"Master Yoda you can't die," Luke objected.

"Strong am I in the Force, but not that strong," Yoda said looking straight into Luke's eyes before shifting into bed before continuing, "Try not to disappoint me and soon night must fall that is the way of things. Way of the Force."

Luke assisted Yoda with his covers, but still could not wrap his mind around the fact Yoda was dying. "But, I need your help. I've come back to complete the training."

"No more training do you require. Already know you that what you need."

"Then I am a Jedi," Luke stated, earning an incredulous look and cough from Yoda.

"Not yet. One thing remains—Vader. You must confront Vader, then only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will," Yoda informed, attempting to close the subject by closing his eyes.

"Master Yoda, is Darth Vader my father?" Luke asked wanting to get as much information about his ancestry before his master died.

"Rest, I need," Yoda voiced, turning away from Luke, "rest, rest."

Luke realizing his time for answers was ending, pressed on, "Yoda I must know."

Yoda knowing Luke would not let him rest until he confirmed this information, turned toward his protégé and answered his plea. "Your father is. Told you did he?"

"Yes," Luke answered, deflating a bit with Yoda's confirmation and the implications they would bring to Leia, Jcubbie, and him. _I had hoped that I could return to Leia and tell her this information was false. I know she fears for her Stowaway._

"Unexpected this is? And unfortunate."

"Not unexpected, but I had hoped the information was false for my sister and niece's sakes; but, I don't consider myself unfortunate that I know the truth," Luke rebutted.

"No, unfortunate that you rushed to face him, that incomplete with your training, not ready for the burden for you and your family," Yoda responded in between coughs and strained voice.

"I'm sorry," Luke stated in disbelief and shame.

"Remember a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware, anger, fear, aggression; Dark side are they. Once you start down the Dark path forever will it dominate your destiny," Yoda instructed, struggling to voice his last words of wisdom.

"Luke, Luke, do not, do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor or suffer your father's fate you will. Luke, when gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned," Yoda pleaded, finally succumbing to death and leaving a dismayed Luke in his wake.

 _I'm all alone, again. How am I to teach Leia and Stowaway the way of the Jedi? Leia has specifically stated she was not interested in the Jedi ways, but did not completely say no to Stowaway being trained when she gets older. That is, if she wants to learn at all. First Ben and now Yoda. How am I to pass on the knowledge I barely have learned to the next generation of Jedi?_

* * *

Back at his X-wing, Luke responded to R2's beeping inquiry. "I can't do it R2, I can't teach the future Jedi, nor face Vader alone."

"Yoda will always be with you."

"Obi Wan?" Luke queried as Obi Wan's apparition made his way toward Luke. _Now, he shows up? After months since he instructed me to come to Yoda while on Hoth. You must be kidding me. Leia and I could have used him months ago, not only for more insight into our backgrounds, but to find Han sooner! I'll start off with the information he shared with me years ago, about my father._

"Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." _Now, let's see how he talks around this information._

"Your father … was seduced by the Dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened the good man that was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true from a certain point of view," Obi Wan explained.

"Certain point of view?" Luke asked in disbelief. _You've got to be kidding me. A certain point of view._

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view," Obi Wan continued to explain, sitting on a fallen log with Luke joining him soon after. "Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him your father was already a great pilot, but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong."

"There is still good in him," Luke rebutted. _I know it, I felt it. He so easily could have killed me when I refused to join him on Bespin._

"He's more machine now than man, twisted and evil," Obi Wan stated with disappointment and mild disgust.

"I can't do it, Ben," Luke refuted.

"You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Vader again in addition to leading the new Jedi order," Obi Wan insisted.

"I can't kill my own father," Luke reasoned.

"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope," Obi Wan said with disappointment.

"I'm not the only Skywalker child," Luke stated, watching Obi Wan's reaction to the knowledge he knew of his sister, Leia.

"Yes, you have a twin sister, Leia Organa, but you already knew that," Obi Wan confirmed.

"I do, when she and my niece nearly died and they needed a quick transfusion. I knew we shared the same birthday, but it was amazing to find out from a quick blood scan that we shared the same blood type as well as DNA too," Luke revealed how they discovered their relationship.

Obi Wan gave Luke a sad yet poised look before explaining his and Bail's deception years ago. "To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew as I knew, if Anakin were to have offspring they would be a threat to him. That is the reason your sister must remain anonymous until the Emperor is destroyed."

"My niece, it's because of my niece," Luke realized.

"Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down Luke, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor." _Then I must face my father. It would destroy Leia if anything happened to her daughter._

Luke then felt a brush of his senses before hearing a soft whisper float through his mind. _"Uncle Wuke, I'm coming soon, huwwy back, mommy's gonna need you hewe for support!"_ He then looked toward Obi Wan to see if he witnessed his niece's abilities.

"Yes, she is very strong in the Force. Bury your feelings, Luke," Obi Wan reiterated before disappearing from his sight.

Luke remained in his spot for a few more minutes, absorbing Obi Wan's revelations as well as Jcubbie's pleas. He gathered a new resolve to confront his father when the time arose to protect Leia and Justice from the Emperor and the Dark side, he yelled, "R2, let's get out of here. We have a baby coming soon, and my sister will kill me if I don't make it back in time."

To Be Continued …


	17. Baby Bash

Star Wars Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters, LucasFilm & Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, Dr. Roemke, and Betzy. Please do not copy this story without permission, please and thank you.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts. Female squadron members' names were found on this site: Shara Bey, Zal Dinnes, Kendy Idele, Yori Dahn, Jaldine Gerams, Sila Kott, Gina Moonsong, and Norra Wexley.

Fantasynamegenerator . Com assisted with other names I used for the 'Baby Bash' aka 'Baby Shower' on Earth.

Mon Calamaris – Imnu Hegru, Kom Baa, Lo Mobu, and Fifin Vrikk

Sullustans- Vee Nec and Solma Lasto

Twi'leks- Susfiti and Parheva

Humans- Carrsus Masport, Reynali Pearbos, Jalaria Crocsar, Blannor Critnoy, Melarey Lamras, Pipenata Noosan, and Yesslyn Wakepurs

 _ **Jeanmarie3, thank you for continuing to squeeze my story into your crazy schedule, I truly appreciate your beta skills!**_

 **Sorry for the long delay. Real life has gotten in the way! Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Baby Bash

"Holy Force! Yes! Right there Han! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Leia screamed with pleasure, shuddering with waves of rapture. Han began to pick up speed behind her, following close behind with his own moan of ecstasy. Leia let out a sigh of contentment, feeling Han's weight pressed against her back as the pillows in front of her cradled her belly.

Han's heavy breathing in her ear tickled it, causing a soft giggle to escape past her lips, earning a grin from her scoundrel. Han began nibbling on said ear before slowly tracing a path down to her lips, kissing her passionately once more before rolling them onto their sides in a spooning position. He then repositioned the pillows around Leia before drawing up their covers and snuggling close behind, kissing her shoulder blade and running his hand over her stomach before cradling it. Leia then began to draw random circles on Han's arm and hand.

As they both basked in the afterglow of their love making, their gazes fell on all the new items within their cabin. "I believe Jcubbie is already loved," Han whispered, earning a soft grin from Leia.

"Yes, she is very loved," Leia replied with a hitch to her voice as a single tear slipped from one of her eyes.

"Hey, now, it's a good thing our little girl is so loved as well as her mama," Han soothed, then nibbling on Leia's sweet spot to avoid another emotional outburst which was common these days.

"I can't believe the girls on the base threw me a Baby Bash, and so many people assisted with making or purchasing Jcubbie's accessories, necessities, and clothes. I can't believe her Uncle Chewie and her cousin Lumpy hand built that beautiful hanging crib with the Alderaani words "I love you" and Corellian words "I know" etched into the foot board. Then her Uncle Luke and some of his squadron built her an X-Wing Swing to hang anywhere on the ship. I also think Leyvi and Betzy's Tauntaun rocker is adorable," Leia gushed.

"Commissioned Tauntaun rocker, mind you, not hand built," Han added, attempting to somewhat decrease the value in the gift.

"Oh you! Would you come off it, Nerfherder. So, Betzy has beat you several times at Sabacc - get over it! The rocker is adorable even if they had someone else make it. It commemorates some of our time together, leading up to our beautiful little miracle, and at least it doesn't stink like the real Tauntauns," Leia joked, to ease her disciplining.

"It's not that I don't mind getting beat at Sabacc, but getting beat the majority of the time by a giiiir," Han's defense trailed off, realizing who he was complaining too and receiving a playful elbow jab from his princess.

"Laser Brain, you really need to get over your alpha maleness because in less than a week you'll be out numbered around here!" Leia responded on a giggle, knowing Han really did like Betzy and Leyvi, but enjoyed denying it.

"So, tell me about this 'Baby Bash' where men weren't allowed?" Han asked, changing the subject skillfully.

"Well played, Scoundrel."

"I've been taking notes from a very savvy politician turned Rebel leader on topic changing tactics." Han replied cheekily, earning a playful pinch to his arm. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right, my handsome Nerfherder, taking notes," Leia trailed off thoughtfully, causing a dramatic pause and silence within the cabin.

"So, back to the 'Baby Bash', tell me 'bout it?" Han inquired in seriousness.

"Well, it was full of estrogen which was very odd, since we only make up 10% of the Rebel Alliance."

"Who all attended?"

"Well, Betzy and of course Malla. Wow, those two females did a wonderful job organizing the shindig. They invited some of the women I've grown to know over the years from the different squandrons: Shara, Zal, Kendy, Yori, Jaldine, Sila, Gina, and Norra. Betzy also invited several of the medical personnel too; there was Carrsus, Reynali, Jalaria, Blannor, Vee, and Kom. Then Malla made sure to invite some of the tactical advisors and mechanics, Imnu, Lo, Fifin, Solma, Melarey, Pipenata, Yesslyn, Susfiti, and Parheva. There were 28 females total who attended the 'Baby Bash'. Oh and I can't forget Mon Mothma graced us with her presence too, just for a little bit at the beginning, but then left to 'attend to' some Alliance business," Leia stated with a bit of sarcasm.

Han snorted, "I bet she felt out of place, and used that as an excuse."

"Let's just say the air was less tense and we were able to let down our hair, so to speak, once she left the party," Leia snickered.

"So, what do these 'Baby Bashes' entail," Han inquired.

"What do you mean? You see the loot our daughter gained yesterday."

"I know, I put most of it up, while you both conked out earlier."

"You still love both of us, though," Leia soothed, caressing Han's arm.

"Yes, I do - and I never thought I would see the day that my Princess would fall asleep while ordering me around," Han laughed.

"Well, you try carrying around our daughter for just one hour in the womb, you'd be pretty tired too."

"So, keeping her in there until she's eighteen is out now?"

"She can come out when her Uncle Luke returns," Leia sassed before continuing. "Now, back to the 'Baby Bash.' Mon Mothma joined us initially for punch and appetizers, but skedaddled before the games began."

"Wait – there's games involved?" Han interjected.

"Yes, Nerfherder. Are you going to let me share how a 'Baby Bash' goes or are you going to interrupt?" Leia scolded playfully.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Yes, we play games, but not Sabacc or anything you like to play. They're games that basically humiliate the mother-to-be, if you ask me. The winners get a prize bag from the hostesses. Oh, Malla made the most beautiful gift baskets full of essential balms and lotions for all beings. The first game was 'How Big Is The Mommy's Tummy.' So Betzy sent twine around for everyone to cut into a length they deemed would match my girth size. After everyone cut their twine, she had me measure my belly with the twine and cut it off at the right size. Betzy then took my piece of twine and measured it up against everyone else's to determine who was the closest to guess my stomach diameter. It was embarrassing, and thank goodness I am not as big as some of them made me out to be. Yesslyn's twine was twice the amount of mine! Yikes! Shara won, and some of the ladies playfully called her a cheater because she's been pregnant before with Poe.

"Then we did the game, 'Who Said It, Mommy or Daddy,' and yes these are the questions Malla asked you the other day," Leia added, stopping Han from interrupting her dialogue. "Betzy, asked me the same questions. The girls were to raise a stick with a tiara on it to represent me or a stick with a Millenium Falcon on it to represent you. So, if they thought you said the answer they raised up the Falcon and vice versa, they were also to keep tally of their score. Susfiti won that game. By the way, I agreed with the majority of your answers, especially the one where she'll live a care and worry free life, Force willing.

"The third game," Leia trailed off as Han interrupted her again.

"Just how many games did you girls play?"

"Just four games, the last two were easier, Baby Item Bingo and Baby Babble."

"Baby Babble?"

"Yes, it's a game of scrambled up vocabulary words of necessary items to raise a baby successfully. Like, one of the strings of mixed up letters ended up being baby powder. I got to participate in both these games and failed miserably. Shara won the Baby Babble, but declined another gift basket allowing Blannor, the second runner-up to win it. Bingo was won by Yesslyn, who redeemed herself from her twine blunder earlier."

"So, how long did the games take? You were only gone for three hours or so," Han inquired in puzzlement.

"Oh, I'd say maybe forty minutes or so. The games did elicit several rounds of laughter, causing several bladder runs for me. All in all, after the first game of girth embarrassment, the others weren't so bad and it was all fun."

"Then what?"

"Well, we took a break for cake and ice cream, in addition to some girl talk before I began opening all of Justice's loot."

"Girl talk? Like ribbons, jewelry, and men?" Han asked in jest, earning another playful elbow poke from Leia. "Hey now!"

"Well, it's what you get for being such a Scoundrel at times. You only wish we were talking about you and how virile a specimen you are to this galaxy. I'll have you know, females talk about others topics then just ribbons, jewelry, and men. You men maybe only talk about sport, ships, and women during your shindigs, but females can find more to talk about. If you must know, many of the females were curious about pregnancy. Believe it or not, Betzy, Malla, Fifin, and Shara were the only other females to experience this blessing," Leia pointed out, sighing thoughtfully then caressing Jcubbie before continuing. It's a bit sad really. So many of the girls are in their prime for childbearing, but have forfeited this gift to fight for Rebellion's Cause. I wish Mon Mothma would have been there to hear and realize the sacrifices those wonderful females have made for the 'greater good.'"

Leia paused to collect her thoughts and tears from falling. Han felt her tense, then linked their hands together before starting a pattern of squeezing and relaxing their hold. "Did you know, Shara and Kes, have left their son, Poe, in the care of family while they fight for the Alliance?" Leia questioned, kissing their joined hands.

"No," Han whispered, knowing she had more to say.

"I'm not sure I could do that with Justice. At least I don't want too," Leia sighed with a hitch to her voice.

"Has anyone implied from High Command that she wouldn't be welcome?" Han hedged after a pregnant pause.

"No, but I think Carlist has put his two credits in to stop that thought process. I also think Dodonna and Mon don't want to look too harsh among the Alliance members. After all, I've nearly lost everything dear to me," Leia inhaled to stop the dark thoughts that generally followed after that rumination. "Nor did any of the females at the party question what would happen with Jcubbie once she was born. I waited for it; I think Malla saw me tense when those questions should have followed Shara's comments about Poe's whereabouts."

"Maybe they assume Malla and Lumpy will take her back to Kashyyyk?"

"I don't know, but I can assure you, she will NOT be further than 100 feet from either of us. Even if we must fly away, I refuse too," Leia trailed off.

"Okay, so tell me who got what for our little Corellian Nipper," Han encouraged, trying to change the subject before Leia went where neither one of them wanted to go.

"Well, Susfiti and Parheva provided our little nipper with Ryloth bedding made from their amazing silotton. Jcubbie will sleep in luxury in her hanging crib," Leia gushed.

"Geez, you'd think she was part royalty," Han teased, earning a playful slap.

"That nautical gift basket over there is filled with every bath essential a child could every require from Imnu, Kom, Lo, and Fifin. Kom, whose always witty, stated it was only fitting that the Mon Calamari females provided Justice with this particular present since they love their water and baths." Leia shared on a chuckle, earning a snort from Han.

"Vee and Solma, went above and beyond providing our little girl and her parents, a 'his' and 'hers' Sully Wrap Carriers, two wearable blankets, and several baby outfits made from Sullust coatin. They are so soft too. Solma actually weaves when she's not on duty, so several of the items are hand made by her.

"Then several of the medical staff members, Carrsus, Reynali, Jalaria, and Blannor pitched into together and gave coatin diapers, diaper and bottom essentials, nursing and feeding necessities, post birth items for me which will be very imperative, and a baby first aid kit. And lastly the remaining mechanics and tactile assistants, Melarey, Pipenata, and Yesslyn, along with Mon Mothma provided Justice with a Portable Starship Seat/High Chair, play mat, baby monitor, and diaper bag. Yesslyn said she politely invited Mon Mothma to join in on their gift since she appeared to be flustered with what to purchase."

"What do you mean?"

"Well during our girl talk," Leia sassed, "Yesslyn indicated that Mon Mothma tracked her down personally for ideas. She said she felt so bad for 'Our Lady Leader' she offered her an easy way out by joining their group. I guess she jumped on the idea immediately, and per Yesslyn she appeared very relieved. She even commed me right after the party to see if I liked all the items their group got for our bundle of joy."

"Wow, who'd imagine Mon Mothma could become flustered, and gratefully all at the same time," Han wise cracked, earning a playful jab from his Princess again. Han then pulled Leia into a tighter spooning position as they both cuddled and gazed at all the items their 'little stowaway' received from her baby bash.

 _Well, Jcubbie, one item is missing from your crib. I hope your mama appreciates it in addition to you_. In response Jcubbie sent a jab or two toward his hand which cupped her mother's womb. _So I guess that means you want me to get up and give it to you and your mama?_

"Ugh, your daughter has suddenly woken up with a bit of moxie and jubilance to her morning cardio routine," Leia commented, rubbing the spot Han's hand had just covered. Han slowly peeled himself away from his spooning position then crawled out of bed butt naked. "Not that I'm complaining Flyboy, because the view is spectacular from here, but why did you get up? I was enjoying our time wrapped around each other and enjoying our naked time after another round of love making."

Han continued his mission to find the box he hid behind several of the other items he put up while Leia slept. "I'm looking for something, Your Hotness."

"Oh really?" Leia breathed near his ear, causing him to startle with a yelp and stumble into a few boxes, knocking them over.

"Leia," Han whined.

"Don't be such a baby, Han. There's no reason to cry over spilled boxes," Leia sassed, softly spanking his butt before heading toward the refresher. "Hopefully, you'll find whatever you are looking for before we venture out. Your daughter is doing a Corellian Polka on my bladder right now, and I have a feeling it's due to whatever you are looking for right now."

Once the refresher door swooshed closed, Han dove for the box that spilled on the floor behind all of the other baby loot. _Please be in one piece, and hopefully none of Dewlanna's pieces are broken. Phew, they're intact but tangled, just great!_

* * *

To Be Continued …

Made-up Materials:

Coatin- cotton-satin

Silotton- silk-cotton


	18. Kashyyyk Life Tree

Star Wars Disclaimer Continued: I do not own the original characters, LucasFilm & Disney does, however, I own Jcubbie, Bespin, Dr. Roemke, and Betzy. Please do not copy this story without permission, please and thank you.

Wookieepedia has also been used for Star Wars facts. Here are some animals and their discriptions from Wookieepedia used in this chapter.

Alderaan Swan- It was not given a description from Wookieepedia so use your imagination. ;-)

Alderaan Deer- They were small creatures, colored bright red with golden stripes.

Alderaan Nerf- They were antlered mammals found across the galaxy, possibly originated on Alderaan but were sold and breed around the Core Worlds for their meat and milk.

Corellian Worrmp- They were an amphibious creature known to inhabit the sewer system of Meatlump Hideout beneath the streets of the city Coronet on Corellia.

Kashyyyk Grantaloupe- They were a four-legged goat looking creature that was often hunted and eaten by the local Wookiee.

Kashyyyk Kybuck- They were ungulates native to Kashyyyk and had a similar appearance to the Tauntauns on Hoth but brown in color.

Kashyyyk Bantha- These bantha had three straight/smooth horns and were large in stature, great for war steeds.

Kashyyyk Tach- They were small simian/monkey creatures native to Kashyyyk. They were harmless and curious creatures (more annoying). They had a high pitched yelp.

Pittin- They were small feline creatures who were domesticated. They came in many colors.

TaunTaun- Watch the ESB and you'll know what one of these bad boys look like. ;-)

 _ **Jeanmarie3, I appreciate your continued support and betaing!**_

 **Happy New Year to everyone! I hope 2018 brings joy and blessings to all of you readers!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Kashyyyk Life Tree

The swoosh of the refresher doors revealed Leia returning to the chamber, tying Han's tattered bathrobe around her expanded waist. Han quickly stashed his gift inside the box before closing the lid and hiding it behind his back.

 _"_ Whatcha got behind your back, Flyboy?" Leia asked nonchalantly, sashaying seductively toward Han.

"Oh, nothin' to concern yourself with Your Sexiness," Han teased back, pecking her swollen lips.

During the brief distraction, Leia attempted to reach for the box, however, realizing Leia's true intentions, Han sent the box above his head and out of her reach. Leia struggled to reach for it a few times and gave up with a playful pout.

"Han, no fair! Your child hinders my ability to jump and retrieve that box you're supposed to give me anyway," Leia protested.

"Well, it's not fair some of us are dressed and others of us are still in their lifeday suits," Han countered back playfully.

Leia in turn gave him her 'not amused look' and huffed over to the bed. "Fine, get dressed Hotshot, but then you better get over here with that box before I call 3PO in here to annoy you as your punishment."

Han responded immediately, hopping into some of his boxers then heading over to the bed to climb in behind his lady love with the box still out of her reach. Bespin, who had been laying in her bed in the corner during their romp, sauntered over to join them on the bed once her humans were settled into a comfortable embrace. She then peered over Leia's belly before stretching her two front paws over Leia's stomach in order to receive some much-deserved feline petting.

"Bespin are you feeling neglected?" Leia cooed, rubbing behind her ears and earning instant purrs from her first stowaway. However, little did Han know that Leia was using this as another tactical ploy to snatch the box out of his hand.

"Leia," Han screeched as she attempted to grab for the box while she cradling Bespin against her belly and in the crook of her other arm. "Just wait a minute before you hurt yourself!"

"Han, Jcubbie and I want to know what's in that box now before her tumbling sends me back to the refresher!"

"Stop, I get it, and I'll give it to you, but do me a favor and don't open it yet," Han relented as Leia stopped her attempts at grabbing for the box, returning most of her attention back to Bespin - or so it seemed. Han then laid the box behind Bespin, but before it even had time to balance on Leia's legs she snatched it up with a gleam of triumph on her face. This caused Han to give off his belly laugh at how adorable and silly his princess was being right now. "Okay, open it up," Han chortled.

Leia immediately threw the lid off but stopped midstride as a look of wonder overtook her. _Oh, Jcubbie, who would have thought? Your daddy's treasures. What in the galaxy has he done to them?_ Leia thought as she slowly pulled the items out of the box. _Oh my, Jcubbie - daddy's made you a mobile to go over your crib!_

"So, uhm, these wooden creatures were …"

"Your treasures, I know, Chewie told me," Leia finished, receiving a puzzled look from Han. "I stumbled on them one night during our search for you when I was 'nesting.' Chewie pointed out the ones you made and the ones you received. They're beautiful Justice will love them."

"Really?! Did he tell you who gave these to me and what type of wood they are from?" Han asked, his voice filling with emotion, fingering the Corellian Worrmp tenderly.

"I didn't ask, but I know it's Kashyyyk-wood from the Wroshyr trees. It's hardy yet easy to manipulate if you know the trick, per Malla." Leia confirmed, straining her neck to implore Han to continue. _Oh Justice, I hope your daddy will share more of his past with us. During our trip to Bespin those moments he shared with me were so precious to me. It meant he was letting me into his heart, sharing and entrusting me with his former life before the Rebellion. Jcubbie, I know he will fight tooth and nail to ensure you never want or suffer like he did. Now, don't get me wron,g he didn't share all of his past and he definitely still has an arson blocking most of his prior existence from me, but just those little glimpses he gives me here and there are wonderful to receive. Throwing out observations like I just did or little tidbits I've learned over the last three and half years tends to sway your father into sharing a part of his past with me, especially in these intimate moments where it's just the two of us, I mean the four of us alone (I can't forget our two Stowaways now can I?)._

Han smiled back at her with a knowing grin. _Jcubbie, your mother thinks she's so sly, I've figured out her schemes to get information about my childhood out of me; and, due to Chewie's coaching during our Bespin trip, I've opened up a bit. Yes, your Uncle Chewie gave me advice on being a good mate - that give and take component. Very humbling, but I'll never admit it to your mother. Over the past three and half years, she's given huge chunks of her memories to me. I suppose I felt unworthy of her attention and friendship at the time, after all I was merrily an ex-smuggler running for his life from Jabba's wrath._

"Yes, if you soak it for a few days the top layer will soften enough to whittle it with a pocket or survival knife. Once you hit harder wood you soak it again for the next layer to soften enough to chisel more away."

"Interesting, it seems like a lot of patience is required," Leia stated cheekily.

"Hey, now, I have patience. I waited three long years for you to finally give me the romantic time of day we 'both' wanted."

"Excuse me, Nerfherder, I believe 'we both resisted that pull.'"

"Speaking of nerfs, this Alderaan Nerf was made about three months after we met," Han supplied, changing the subject as he fingered the wooden creature. "I guess, you could say I did it initially as a joke. I was tired of you calling me a Nerfherder and was going to give it to you as a gag, but then I realized it would have been cruel especially since it was the Alderaan Nerf."

Leia nodded in thought. "I think back then it would have appeared as a cruel joke to me. What made you change your mind?"

"Luke did, when I showed it to him. The Kid thought it was an amazing gesture until he found out it was going to be in jest. He said, 'Don't you think that would be a bit cruel Han, even for you? After all, it's an Alderaan Nerf not a Corellian Nerf. Anything related to her home world hurts Leia's heart … all a person has to do is see her posture stiffen when something of Alderaan is mentioned to know that's a touchy subject.'

"I'll admit I shrugged his comments away, at the time, but before making a krethin' bantha out of myself, I observed you for a bit when Alderaan was mentioned. I never imagined you could become more rigid and ice cold, but I understood it was due to your immense pain," Han added, all while tenderly cuddling Leia during his monologue to ease the blow of his reflection.

After a long pause, Leia responded in kind, "I'm glad you didn't give this to me then. I'd probably would have smashed it, instead of cherishing your hard work. Han the details are amazing. Kashyyyk wood is not this colorful, did you stain all the creatures too?"

Han self-consciously rubbed his neck before replying shyly, "Yes, I did."

"They're beautiful and so much like all the creatures you've created. You touched this one earlier," Leia indicated, pointing out the Corellian Worrmp. Han waited for Leia to laugh off the sewer amphibian, but she didn't and continued to appreciate it just like he'd done earlier. "Would you tell about each please? Justice and I would love you to tell us the stories behind each piece."

"Leia," Han pleaded.

 _Daddy 'member it's a give and take wewationship!_

"Yes, Han it's a give and take relationship," Leia reiterated.

"You heard that? Geez, you two are already ganging up on me!"

"Please, Han, I know you wouldn't have created all these wood figurines without a meaningful story behind them."

"Well, I made the majority of them, but some of them were given to me," Han responded but trailed off with a hitch to his voice, fingering the Worrmp again.

"Will you tell me about the Worrmp, please," Leia hedged, bringing his trembling hand to her lips. "Was this your first creature you made?"

"Yes - I mean, no - I didn't make this one, but it was my first wood creature," Han replied softly.

Leia refrained from questioning him, knowing he would eventually respond. Feeling their daughter stretch she placed Han's hand on Jcubbie, then covered it with her own in a gesture of love and support. This earned a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder and then an appreciative grin on her skin.

"I love you both, you know, and I am so not worthy of either of you," Han spoke softly in Leia's ear, earning an erotic shutter from his lady love. Leia also started to rebuttal his statement, but he silenced her with nibbles on her neck before adding, "But, I'm the luckiest Nerfherder in the galaxy that you unwisely choose me as your mate." Han then began to rub Leia's belly in a semi sensual/adoring stroke.

"Stop with the distraction tactics. Jcubbie and I want you to tell us about each of these creatures and the story behind them. Please, Han," Leia implored, craning her neck and body to make eye contact with her love so he truly understood her plea to know his past a little more.

"Leia, my past is dark, scary, and mostly lonely. Please, let it lie," Han begged, rubbing his neck subconsciously again. Leia grabbed his hand back, placing it on her belly in support, trapping it between her hand and Jcubbie once more.

"Please," Leia appealed as Jcubbie pushed out again in support.

"Fine. You better get comfy," Han warned tentatively, allowing Leia to return to her original spot in front of him, instead of craning her aching body around to give him her beseeching doe eyes.

"So, I think I've told you, I never knew my parents. The first memory I have was in the sewers of Corellia before being swept up into someone's arms. This person took me to an orphanage for boys, but when I was 'bout ten or so years old I ran away back to the sewers. It was dumb. I was hungry all the time, but I was tired of the abuse that occurred within the home," Han revealed, tightening his hold on his lady love with one arm and touching the worrmp with the other while reminiscing. Leia cradled the arm that held her, entwining the fingers together in silent support as she waited for more on abated breath, not wanting to break the spell.

"You asked me once, how I was able to fit into the role of an Imperial Cadet. Well, I learned to be a clone in the orphanage. They wanted you to be perfect automatons, one wrong look, move, or inflection in your voice and you were getting whipped or put into isolation. A few years ago, I looked up origin of most stormtroopers after the Emperor took over, some were still like the clone troopers bred from Jango Fett's genetic template, but the majority were taken out of orphanages around the galaxy. Hence the obedience," Han supplied, nervously rubbing his neck before returning his focus to the worrmp.

"About six months before Shrike found me and 'rescued me from the gutter' to place me in another Rancor pit, known as Trader's Luck - home for his trained band of waifs he schooled in 'confidence tricks and thefts,'" Han paused, reining in on his tangential thought to return to his original thought process.

 _Holy Hoth, Jcubbie, your daddy is really letting us in. I've never gotten this much out of him before._ Leia thought, continuing to silently support Han by tenderly stroking his arm and grabbing his outstretched hand for feather-like kisses before replacing it near the worrmp.

"Anyway, I was lonely until this little worrmp hobbled over to me. He was hurt, one of his legs was missing. I named him Tripod, but eventually that leg regrew. I kept him in my pocket the whole time I was in the sewer and 'bout six months with Shrike I kept him safe. It wasn't until Beef, an older and uglier boy, found him and squashed him right in front of my face. That's how I got this scar on my chin. I saw red and attacked the kreth out of him," Han replied with a huffy sneer.

"After the fight, I felt hairy arms envelop me. I knew those big arms belonged to Dewlannamapia. In that moment I had a mother, a big hairy aging Wookiee, one of the worst moments of my life blossomed into a new found understanding of love between a Wookiee and her surrogate cub. You see, Dewlanna, was the first being that every showed me unconditional love," Han shared, rubbing his neck again. "I asked 'bout a year later why she took me under her wing and provided me with all those missing emotions no one ever showed or gave me before. Dewlanna said, 'Even though you're a hot mess, you still have a kind and loving soul worth saving.' She taught me to read and write in basic as well as Shyriiwook.

"Actually, before that day of Tripod's death, her language made her appear scarier to a boy without much knowledge of any species except humans. Thank goodness, I knew how to read a little bit, even though the orphanage didn't stress academics. Just the basics. However, it made learning from a Shyriiwook talking teacher easier and faster," Han paused, reflecting on his childhood with Dewlanna as his surrogate mother.

"Thank you for sharing Han," Leia supplied softly, thinking he was done.

"Your welcome, your Sexiness, but I'm not done," Han answered cheekily, "Unless you want me to stop?"

"Oh no, please continue, Jcubbie and I are quite happy listening to your past. I'm just glad you finally had a mother to love you. I'm guessing that's why you're a bit of a softy toward the Wookiee population."

"Yes, indeed, Dewlanna showed me that humans are not a supreme race over other beings," Han sighed, stroking the worrmp fondly. "She taught me how to whittle a knife after she gave me this. It appeared in the box I had Tripod in, I would look inside of it when the other boys weren't around. Dewlanna was lingering in the background then grunted and gestured toward it. It was the first present I ever received. She also made the Kashyyyk Tach and Bantha for each of my life days I shared with her after that. We made the Kashyyk Grantaloupe and Kybuck together, we went through several prototypes until we finally accomplished these."

Leia touched and examined each animal Han pointed out, cherishing them in addition to the memories Han was sharing with her and Jcubbie. Han nuzzled her neck before rocking them back and forth for a bit, attempting to calm his rolling emotions after trudging up his past. _Jcubbie, this give and take is awfully hard._

 _Daddy you'we doin' gweat! We appweciate youw memowies, it's all we ask is to open up and wet us in, we wove you no matter what! You have more so share it with mommy, pwease!_

To Be Continued.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for hanging in there with me. My computer crashed and I lost a few chapters. I just got a new computer, so hopefully I can recall the dialogue and purpose of Han's continued backstory he's sharing with his girls._**

 _Reviews are encouraging! ;-)_


End file.
